Ghost X Omega: The Inner Power
by striberx
Summary: After the incident with the Grimm. Vale is now under heavy protection, but a new threat enters their realm. Man eating monsters known as 'Amazons' enter Remnant and begin their feast. Their only hope is now in the hands of 3 assassins. (Rwby: Ghost Of Remnant/The Wild Omega) Crossover 'Movie' Event. (Kamen Rider x RWBY x Akame Ga Kill)
1. Chapter 1: An Unknown Infestation

Hey everyone! It's striberx and ShadowBladeKnight here! Welcome to the start of the 'movie' special.

 **striberx** : Alright, let's get some things cleared up. I know many, many, MANY of you cannot wait for Vol 3 to happen, and since I have already confirmed it being released in fall, I know many of you can't wait for that, so, me and Shadow decided to do a small crossover to tie you all up for awhile. Thus this fic. And this fic will take place after Vol 2 but not too long before Vol 3. So yes, this will be canon in the story of my fic.

 **ShadowBladeKnight** : For my story, it takes place during the Akame Ga Kill storyline. It may contain some spoilers for my story, The Wild Omega.

* * *

 **WE DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER GHOST & AMAZONS [2016], RWBY, AND AKAME GA KILL (Except our OCs)**

Enjoy the story.

Let's get this party started… BEGIN!

 _'Thought'_

 _ **Ganma**_

 **Amazon**

* * *

Ghost x Omega: The Inner Power

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unknown Infestation

* * *

 _[Remnant]_

It's only been a few days since the event of the Grimm entering Vale and causing havoc. Due to that, many people lost their homes, stores, businesses, and of course lives. Many people were killed in that attack cause no one was planned for it. Everyone was just lucky a few students were able to stop it.

Sitting out near the docks was one such student, a young hunter, with dirty blonde hair,, wearing a black hoodie, red shirt underneath, dark blue pants and black boots. His face, looked foreign but noticeable from other people, but with bright blue eyes, this was none other than Cody Aldrich, Kamen Rider Ghost and the self proclaimed Ghost Of Remnant.

The young rider sighed as he stared out at the sun rising. Due to the attack, as well as funeral for the people who lost their lives, school was out for awhile, and the Vytal Festival was put on hold for now. Though while a sad note for some, others were glad as they got to practice a bit more, as for Cody, he's just trying to think over what the Ganma and the White Fang are planning?

He reached his hand out to the sun before clenching his hand, acting as if he had to sun in his hand before he lowered his arm. Ever since the Breach, he and his older, adoptive brother gained a new ally to the group. 'Former' prince Alan of the Ganma, well no longer a Ganma. He was now human who goes by the title Kamen Rider Necrom. He and Alan were enemies at first, he hated the Ganma Prince knowing that he didn't do anything to stop the torture that his brother went through for ten years.

His big brother was Axel Saber. Son and heir to the Saber Family bloodline, wielder of the legendary sword known to be the enemy to all of Grimm, the Excalibur. He also has a special Semblance that is only known for those of the Saber family, Light; producing weapons made from light. Not to mention, he is also known as Kamen Rider Specter, also known as the Blue Devil of Remnant, feared to every known criminal and member of the White Fang. Why does his brother have a different last name? Well, his brother was adopted by Cody's parents and they also adopted his sister, Luna Saber who holds a special semblance that can heal the most grievous wounds. She was considered a 'Templar Child' since there were rare occurrences of a Saber giving birth to two kids and the sign that she was is the lock of gold hair that stands out.

Though, this was the mead of them, as they attended Beacon Academy, the school for Hunters and Huntresses to train and fight Grimm. And while Axel was with the team known as JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc with Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren.

Cody was with another team, known as RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose, with Weiss Schnee who is Axel's girlfriend, Blake Belladonna, and of course….. "Hey Cody!" The young rider turning around to see a blonde huntress, walking to him with a smile on her face, this was Cody's girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long.

Cody smiled softly at her, "Hey Yang…" He answered back, though softly.

"Something wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to him. She looked at him for a moment before noticing what was wrong. "Still feeling down from what happened…?"

"Heh…. you can read me like a book…" He chuckled softly, "But… yeah… How can't I be? So many lives… lost…" He sighed. "I wish we found that place sooner and stopped them… Then maybe… so many would be around ya know?"

"I was thinking the same thing when that day happened…" She sighed. "Everyone was sad, feeling depressed and all… even for us to see how Alan was in front of us."

Cody couldn't forget that. Alan, someone who was ruthless, cold, even hating people, experienced the feeling of tears, sadness, pain, and depression for the first time since he became human again. "Well…. While it may take time to heal… I know that Ruby is on board with helping him." He smiled.

"But…" The young hunter turned to the blonde huntress, "My question is.. What are you doing here? I thought you were training with Yusuke?" He asked a slight smirk on his face.

"Hmm…. I was… But, I think, spending time with my man…" He leaned in, kissing his cheek, "Is better for us and our health. So!" She grabbed him arm and helped him to his feet, "I think we should go on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah," Yang smiled. "Come on, Cody. Don't you want to go on a date with me?"

Cody chuckled, rubbing the back of his head before he looked at Yang. "Sure why not." He replied. Yang wrapped her arm around his neck as the two started to head off, "Geez… what has gotten you in such a bright mood?" He asked her, looking up at the blonde huntress who somewhat was taller than him.

"Being with you Cody, what do you think?" She teased before the two walk to the bullhead to make their way to Vale to start their date together.

* * *

 _In the edge of the town of Vale lied a pathway that had arched trees with the sunlight barely passing through. To some it's an ordinary forest but in reality no Grimm ever dares to take a step to that small area or path for good reasons. Deep within was a mansion with the gates showing a symbol of a sword, with angel wings and what seems to be a full moon behind it, showing the family symbol of the legendary group of members known as the Sabers, generations upon generations of Huntresses and Huntsmen known to Remnant._

 _Inside the mansion, some rooms were occupied. In one room was a young man who was sleeping quietly while wearing a black shirt and dark blue pajama pants. The young man was a year older than Cody, around 18 years of age, has black hair that is somewhat messy yet sleek look to it. His face almost resembled Kirito from SAO 2 but from New ALO. This was Axel Saber and he was in peace upon the sleep he was experiencing._

 _Though, the door into the room opened slightly, a figure sneaking in before sitting next to Axel on the edge of the bed. The figure giggled softly, before leaning in and planting a kiss on his forehead, "Wake up Axel…." The figure said._

 _He slowly opened his eyes, his eyes blurry from the tired sleep at first until it cleared, revealing dark blue eyes as he saw who was in his room. Standing there was none other than Weiss Schnee, smiling down at him as she wraps her arms around him. "About time you woke up…." she said softly._

 _He smiled softly as he sat up while Weiss sat by the edge of the bed. "Morning Weiss," He smiled before yawning. The reason for his small amount of sleep, he was the Blue Devil of Remnant._

" _Still, glad to see you finally seeing me… I've felt like you've been avoiding me for awhile." She questioned him, her arms crossed._

 _He mentally flinched. He was still feeling guilty for a good reason, he cheated on Weiss when he 'slept' with Cinder. Ever since that day, the guilt was consuming him more and more that he often avoids Weiss. "I-I've… just had some matters to attend to…." He said to her, and now lying was beginning to happen and he hated every bit of it. He wanted to tell… but for some reason, he just didn't have the heart yet. One thing about the Sabers, they should never lie. He was disowning the code his family follows_

" _Matters? Hmm…. Like Ganma or the other riders?" She asked._

" _I-It was some Ganma…."_

 _Weiss looked at him for a moment before nodding, "Alright." She acknowledged him. The rider giving a quick sigh before he felt her arms wrap around his, "So! Wanna head to that cake shop?" She smiled to him._

 _He looked at her, seeing her lovely smile in which he nodded. "Sure, just let me get myself ready." He replied as he got out of bed. "Can you wait for me at the living room?"_

" _Sure," She kissed his cheek before leaving his room, making her way to the living room. When she was gone from his sight, he lowered his head as his hands clenched knowing that he hated lying, it was hurting him. He took deep breaths before he felt calm. He changed into his usual style of clothes which was a black jacket that was over a blue shirt and black pants and shoes. He then grabbed a necklace that had the family crest and put it over his neck. Just as he was about to leave the room, his scroll rang in which he digged through his pocket before he got it out to see he received a message._

 _The message though was from Luna, showing a pic of her, with Ruby, Nora and Alan at the ice cream store, having a good time. Though the message said, 'Wish you could be here, brother.' Cause Weiss wasn't the only one he was avoiding. He was worried what Luna would think he if told her what happened._

 _He noticed Alan, who was his student despite both of them being the same age, was smiling. He knew that Ruby was helping the former prince and was glad to see him open up more to normal people. Though it was strange to see Ruby act flustered sometimes when Alan talks to her._

 _But for now, that would have to wait, as the young hunter stood up and walked out. But after he and Weiss left, something in his room began to glow. Nearby the stand was none other than the Eyecon of Da Vinci. Something he won after saving his brother and defeating the Ganma that used his power. He planned on finding a way to purify it but it was taking a while. It glowed softly before shining and flying off._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, out near the Ruins of The Emerald Forest, was a small group of Ganma. Seems they were mining and taking whatever they can find in the old tomb of OOO and where the Scorpion Greeed was resting before destroyed by OOO and Axel. Inside one of them was that of the Commander Ganma, researching this place and finding anything useful. As they continue to mine, the commander noticing something in the distance, a glowing orb that was flying towards the small group._

 _It watched carefully, making sure it wasn't an intruder until it saw the orb landing in front of him. He knelt down to look at it and saw a familiar symbol. "_ _ **Oi! The Da Vinci Eyecon has returned!"**_ _It shouted. But oddly enough, the Eyecon flew around before entering the Ganma. It groaned in pain for once, kneeling down before it sparks and explosion erupts from it. The Ganma commander destroyed, and now replaced by the Da Vinci Ganma, the Ganma that was destroyed by W and Specter._

" _ **Ahh…. Finally…"**_ _It sighed, stretching slightly, "_ _ **It took awhile, but I finally revived… Heh, guess that Rider was too weak to destroy me."**_ _Da Vinci then turned to the gathering of the Ganma that followed the commander._

" _ **Da Vinci… You were suppose to have been truly gone after the two Riders destroyed the machine."**_ _One of the grunts said._

" _ **Heh, it'll take a lot more than those two to kill me… Now… Status report on everything since my coma."**_ _It commanded._

 _The grunts looked at each other before looking at Da Vinci Ganma and began to inform them what has happened. From Adel being crowned king all the way to the Breach along with the Gammaraizer making itself known during the Breach._

" _ **I see... Alan has joined the cursed Ghost Riders… even one of our gods making itself known…"**_ _He noted. "_ _ **So what are you all mining for?"**_

" _ **U-Um well… Sides from the ore and stuff here…"**_ _They then hold up a huge load of Cell Medals._ " _ **Igor says, he wants to study them…. They contain energy that is capable to create minions from what Igor told us."**_

 _Da Vinci Ganma observed the Cell Medals they collected, wondering what else they can do other than create minions. "_ _ **Energy you say…?"**_ _He repeated._

" _ **Y-Yes…. If used in the right way, they just have as much potent energy or maybe even more so than Dust. Almost limitless."**_

 _Da Vinci approached the Cell Medals as a grin formed. "_ _ **I say we use it for something much more useful."**_ _He announced. "_ _ **We are gonna need some Lightning and Gravity type Dust."**_

" _ **But…. what about Igor and Cinder?"**_ _One of the grunts asked before Da Vinci quickly erased them, leaving no Eyecon trace left._

" _ **Forget them…. They didn't try to find a way to revive me….. Such a feat from the most powerful Ganma ever? They're lucky I don't go after them…"**_ _Da Vinci frowned before looking at the other Ganma grunts. "_ _ **Any of you have a problem?"**_

 _All of the other Ganma shook their head, understanding his power and what would happen if they disobey him or make him angry, knowing full well that telling Igor or Cinder is worse than death._

" _ **Good now go get the Dust we need."**_

* * *

 _ **(Insert Op - Nanatsu No Taizai Opening 2 - NateWantstoBattle Ver.)**_

* * *

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

The song starts off as it shows, The Ore Eyecon, and the Amazon Armband before it shifts to Cody and Enrique standing there, facing each other.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

A sudden strike of lighting then shows them in their Rider forms, still staring at one another as Yang and Leone watch from a distance, both with worried looks.

 _ **Don't play that!**_

Another strike of lighting then shows the two riders charging at one another before Cody's weapon clashed against Enrique's fins, sparks casting off as it shows the title card.

 _ **I got my demons,**_ _ **They don't know,**_ _ **I'm fierce enough to let them go.**_

We then see Cody standing with Yang, over looking Vale one moment, and in the next, a ruined city of Vale, overrun by Grimm.

 _ **It's like a fire, a strangle-hold**_ _ **I wish I was invincible.**_

It then cuts to Enrique and Leone in the Kingdom of their world, and in another moment, the entire kingdom and its people were being slaughtered by several Amazon's as they feast on the humans that live there.

 _ **Hello desire, you're my old friend,**_ _ **But I don't need you here again.**_

It then cuts to Axel, trying to tell Weiss what happened, only for darkness to envelop him, as the smoldering eyes of Cinder wrap her arms around him, a devious grin escaping her lips.

 _ **Just take a look, go back inside,**_ _ **I'll see you on the other side!**_

We then see Mamoru happily eating food with Night Raid in one second, before being replaced by him in his Amazon state, feasting on his friends before he snaps into reality, screaming and crying as he hugs Shelle's body.

 _ **Wondering around in the dark,**_ _ **Searching for that answer, to spark,**_ _ **Ask if every sin will fight again!**_

Out in the distance, we see RWBY, along with JNPR standing firm against the Ganma and Wild Amazon's while the looming figure of Da Vinci stands above them all before Cody and Enrique summon their drivers. Cody shouting out, 'Henshin' while Enrique shouts out, 'Amazon' before the screen turns white.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure,**_ _ **All come together,**_ _ **There is no reason why.**_

We then finally see Ghost and Omega charging in, killing every Ganma and Amazon in their way before reaching Da Vinci, the Time Ganma already giving them trouble as he sends them back into some void.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

As the two riders are floating in the void, several lights appear, showing Yang, Leone and their friends as they help them back up to the light, as they fly towards Da Vinic before it cuts away to show the title card one last time.

* * *

Cody and Yang began their date in Vale, enjoying each other's company since it has been a while since their last date. This time though was at a nice store out near the waters of Vale. It looked like a family owned shop, with many different cultures and more inside. The two walked in as they took their seats, "So, where did you find this place?" He asked her.

"Remember the time we met Penny?" She asked.

"Oh… hehehehe…" He chuckled nervously upon the memory. "I remember that…"

"Mhm. I'm still surprised you actually befriended her." Yang said, leaning against her arm.

"Hey, once you get past the….. 'Uniqueness' of her, she's a really charming girl." Cody smiled. "Sides, you were weird too when we first met." He chuckled.

She pouted in which Cody find cute. "I wasn't weird Cody" She denied.

"Denial~" He said in a sing-song manner. "You were when we met."

Yang rolled her eyes, "Keep it up, Ghost-boy." she teased, the young rider flinching from that name.

"You know I hate when you use that name on me… It feels like Roman is just sitting behind me, whispering that word." He shivered.

"He's in prison, Cody." She assured softly. "I'm here and no one else."

Cody smiled, feeling more calm. "You're right, Yang."

"Of course I am, Cody." She grinned. The blonde huntress grinning as she moves closer to him, pulling him to where he's sitting on her lap now.

"Uh… Ya-?" He was quickly silenced as she drags him into a embraceful kiss, wrapping her arms around him as they enjoy each others close bond. But after a bit they slowly parted a soft smile on his face, "You seriously are getting good at this… It's where you're almost taking the lead on everything. Trying to prove something are we?"

"You know me, Cody." She said a wink before the waitress comes over, and oddly enough, it was Velvet and her leader Coco. Both wearing unique maid outfits, befitting to their styles.

"Velvet? I didn't know you worked here." Cody said, waving to her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm surprised you two are here," replied the rabbit Faunus. "Are you guys on a date?"

"Mhm! Just me… and my man…" Yang grinned, showing off her relationship to Coco.

"No need to show off, Yang." Coco said. "You are lucky along with Weiss to have guys like Cody and Axel here."

"Hehe, you know it. Makes me glad I got to him first, ya know?" She winked.

Coco hate to admit but she nodded as she looks at the two. She looked at the time and the tables, showing that it wasn't that busy. "Say, you two want to hear a story that Velvet and I once heard about?"

"Hm… I think we have time to hear, ladies. So long as you two don't try anything funny." Yang teased.

"Don't worry," Coco assured as the two members of CFVY sat down. "You see… there were old tales, legends that Grimm weren't the only beasts around."

"Weren't the only beasts? You mean the Ancient Grimm?" Cody asked.

"No…" Velvet said. "There were stories, tales, even old rumors of a single monster that stood out from all the Grimm, even the ancients. They called it… The Omega."

"The Omega?" They said in unison.

Coco somehow had a flashlight as she placed the light under her face. "The Omega was known to be an Apex Predator. It had no known enemies, no Grimm would _ever_ fight it." She explained. "Even more… they say it was the size of a human being that can kill so many Grimm that the moment they see the Omega, they would run instead of attacking."

"W-What…. Happened to it?" Yang asked, shivering slightly.

"Like any Grimm, some die upon years of age." Velvet said. "They said the Omega had the lifespan of a human being. It lived up to 100 years then died. Its remains… only melted, not like Grimm. For the day it can walk, it killed Grimm for a living. Even some other rumors that it ate the Grimm, without them disintegrating."

"Wait…. If that's true… then how could anyone remember it and prove it was real? I mean… If it remains just melted… Then wouldn't that not prove anything?" Cody asked, questioning the logic for a moment.

"That is because they discovered one thing that proved it." Coco said. "Despite its remain melting, they found one thing that was barely intact. The Heart of the Omega. They actually discovered a black heart that had a red glow every time it beats."

"A-And…. Where do they... k-keep this heart?" Yang asked, holding onto Cody a bit more.

"The people who found it say its sacred knowing that the Omega was the first Apex Predator." The two said until Velvet was next to speak, "The heart of the Omega is kept somewhere in an island that is northwest from here."

"Northwest…?" Cody said until it suddenly hit. "The Isle of Dragon's Breath!"

"Wait, your home is where the Heart is at?" Yang asked.

"How come you didn't tell us?!" Coco and Velvet asked, surprised.

"Cause… this is the first time I've heard of it…" Cody gulped.

The two huntresses looked at each other before turning to Cody, "Look, we go on break tomorrow. Please take us with you to the island!" Coco pleaded. "I have to know if it is true! If the Heart of the one and only Omega is really real!"

"Okay, okay." He said, his hands raised. "Even I want to know, and the only person I can guess who knows the island and probably the Heart is Elder Sein."

"Thanks, Cody!" Velvet thanked, accidentally hugging the young rider before flinching and quickly backing up, the two girls seeing Yang's jealous, angered look. "A-Anyways! We'll see you two tomorrow!" they said, quickly heading back into the kitchen.

"Bit overprotective much?" He chuckled.

"No," She lied before looking at him. "Still… an Apex Predator? I mean it sounds hard to take in, knowing that there was one monster that all Grimm _actually_ fear? Even causing fear into them since the day it can walk."

"It does seem a bit farfetched…" Cody pondered, "But, worth a look…." He then smirks at her, "Plus, never see you, be frightened by some ghost tale." He teased her, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Wait, they never told us what the Omega looked like!" Yang realized before getting up and went to the counter. "Velvet, Coco, do you two know or heard what the Omega looked like?"

"Oh? Uh…. from what we heard, some kind of… humanoid-like monitor lizard, with green skin, black fins, and blood red eyes." Velvet explained.

"Though, some say red or purple too… We're not entirely sure…" Coco added before grabbing a paper. "But I do remember reading a book that had an image of it." She began to draw it which took about several minutes. When she was done, Cody walked up and he saw a good look of the image. It was on all fours. Its body was green with dark, blood red streaks and spikes protruding from his arms and back. His chest also had raised parts as if it acted as bone but blood red.

Its head was green as well, remind them that of some type of reptile with two large blood-red eyes and an open mouth but no teeth, only pitch black as if you can't see what it's mouth is. A small horn that is on its forehead was orange while the back of its head had openings.

"This is what 'The Omega' supposedly looks like?" Cody got it.

"Oddly enough… it looks kinda cute." Yang pointed out, surprising the others, "What? I mean it doesn't have any teeth from what I can see, even more having large eyes and that little horn?"

Coco sighed, "I swear… your girl has strange tastes…" she said out loud.

"Anyways. If that's all, guess we'll see you two at the Bullhead area first thing in the morning?" Cody smiled.

* * *

After the date, the two were making their way back to Beacon as Cody was staring at the drawing. Despite it being on all fours, he could tell it was like it was kneeling while its claws were on the ground, acting as if it was gazing out in the distance. Something about the 'Omega' made it seem it was like… it was acting human as it gazes at something. Was the Omega the first humanoid being before humans and Faunus ever appeared?

All of these thoughts began to make his brain rattle but his heart bump, he was excited! Possibly going to find the truth about it tomorrow as well! And he couldn't wait to learn if the Omega was the origin of humanity. But as he sat there, he felt her arms yet again, chuckling softly.

"You're being awfully clingy today. Some reason for that?" He chuckled, looking at Yang.

"Heh, guess I just want to spend a bit more time with my boyfriend. Problem with that?" She grinned softly.

"I don't mind," He smiled. "And I am curious."

"Curious about what?"

"I mean the Omega." He gestured to the drawing. "Coco drew this right from the book she saw. I mean when you look at it, you can tell it was gazing the distance, like it is doing what us people would do. Despite it being an Apex Predator, it must have been the first humanoid ever known. I mean, think about it. There were no records to how humanity came to exist. What if the Omega was the origin? What if he was the origin to why we survive? To fight? What if the melted remains actually brought life?"

"Geez Cody…. You're getting too excited." She smiled, poking his forehead, "Relax…. Your answers will be revealed tomorrow…" She hugged him, having the young rider be pressed against her 'treasures' but gently. "Just relax alright?"

He smiled and nodded, "We'll find out tomorrow. Maybe Elder Sein may have answers too."

"Good! Now…. I like to give you something for today…" She grinned a soft blush appearing on her face.

"U-Um... " He flustered.

"We have the whole room to ourselves… since Blake is spending time with Sun now, Ruby, Luna and Alan are with JNPR, and Axel and Weiss are at the mansion…" She noted off, her grin growing. "We have everything we could need for some time for each other…."

"You're right about that…" He admitted.

"So then….." she grinned, leading him back inside to their dorm, "Shall I give you what you need?" she asked, seductively as her eyes were half lidded to him. He gulped before he slowly nodded. The two heading back for their 'usual' service.

* * *

The next day arrived, the two couple, waiting at the Bullhead for Coco and Velvet, the young rider actually now excited to know about this, since ancient history is a favorite for him. Yang chuckled softly at him being excited as they wait their, both listening into a song that his sister, Aurora made for Yang.

"So, her song… 'I Burn', like it?" He asked her.

"I like it," She beamed. "You gotta ask your sister to make one for Ruby."

"Sure thing," He said before the two saw Coco who was carrying another bag while Velvet had a camera. "I guess you two want to prove the others about the Apex Predator?"

"More like test it, just in case if it can come back." Coco smirked.

"As for me, I actually wanna get some pictures of you and your weapons in action." Velvet smiled.

"I didn't know you took pictures." Cody realized, "That's a nice little hobby if you ask me."

Velvet's smile grew before the four entered the Bullhead which soon took them to Cody's home island which was a bit of a long flight. As they were on their way, a familiar chirp was heard. Cody looked around, even Coco and Velvet were wondering what it was until a familiar Grimm head poked its head out of Coco's other bag, nibbling on some chocolate.

"Razor…" Cody sighed, "Seriously, you should ask before entering someone's bag, looking for chocolate…"

The Raptor Grimm, popped out of the bag. It was small, like an average sized dog, with black skin and fur, white mask with yellow eyes. Its body resembled that of a lizard, but on two legs, along with two large claws on the feet, and a few golden feather on the back of the skull and tail. It chirped before nuzzling into Velvet's leg.

"Heh, seems to me, this Grimm is in love with you Velvet." Coco teased.

"Grimm love," Yang added with a tease.

"It isn't like that," Velvet said as the Raptor Grimm jumped onto Cody's lap and fell asleep.

The young rider rolled his eyes, petting the Grimm as it slept, "Guess is just wanted to come along then. Hope he didn't ruin anything in there, Coco? I'll happily pay for the damages.." He offered.

Coco checked her bag as a deadpan expression was shown in which she tilted the bag and a lot of candy wrappers fell out. "He ate all of my snacks."

"Eh...heh…. Well…. Luckily, once we land, we can stop by the sweets shop… I'm sure they'll either give me a discount or possibly free?" He chuckled softly, knowing that you never get between a girl and her sweets.

"Good," She grinned.

After a couple of minutes, they soon reached the island and landed, the four exiting the Bullhead as they walked to the center of the town first, as they do, a few of the kids on the island greet them. Yang quickly noticing some girls having red, white, black, and even yellow highlights in their hair. "Seems, you four did a good impression on them last time." Cody smiled.

"Never expected that," Yang said as the four were walking to the plaza.

Upon heading in further, they then see the Elder, resting on a bench near by. The young rider called out to him as he smiles and greets them as they approach the Elder, "Cody, Yang. It is good to see you two." He then sees the two other Huntresses next to them, "My… Never expected you to have a mass of girls following you. Ah… it must be nice to be young." He smiled to them all.

"It's not like that, Elder Sein," Cody flustered slightly before it vanished and showed him the drawing. "Elder Sein, do you know about the Apex Predator, the Omega humanoid?"

Elder Sein's face went pale, his eyes widening as his hand trembled, "Where did you know of this?" he asked them. Cody pointed at Coco and Velvet, "They told me since they heard stories and rumors about the Omega."

Elder Sein quickly stood up and began to walk off from them, "I'm sorry… But I cannot help you with this… That…. 'Thing'... deserves to stay buried… It's even more evil than the Grimm…." He said to them, "If you dare try searching for it, you will only find your deaths…" He warned them.

"Dangerous? Why would something that has no teeth could be dangerous?" Yang asked.

The elder stopped before looking at the four, "The Omega was an apex predator for a reason. No Grimm would ever go near it. They say it was the start of humanity itself, a humanoid that only cares about fighting, enjoying it." He frowned. "It craved flesh to satisfy itself… even with no teeth, they say its jaw was powerful enough to bite through metal and even Dust."

"What…. Happened to it?" Velvet asked.

"It died of old age. It lived up to 102 years old." He replied with a sigh, "Why do you want to know about the Omega?"

"We just want to study it's supposed remains, it's an important part of the human culture and must be documented." Cody said.

"Plus, why keep it a secret if it's dead?" Coco added on.

Elder Sein was quiet before he gestured them to follow. Seeing as how he knows about it, they decided to follow as the Elder eventually lead them to his home but they went around it and saw a shrine with a large sign of the 'Ω' symbol. However on a small block of stone was a small stone chest as candles were lit around it.

"This… is it's tomb?" Cody got out.

"Not a tomb, the chest that holds it very heart." He replied, the five approaching it.

"It's heart? But… how is that possible? Wouldn't it decay and be eaten by insects or something?" Yang asked.

"It's blood isn't like ours, it's blood was black even its flesh once it melts. The Heart has a special coating that prevents it from decaying over time. If preserved, it lasts much longer."

"So…. can we see it?" Velvet asked.

The Elder grimaced before he sighed, "Knowing Cody, I suggest it won't hurt but you must never touch it." He answered. "Is that understood?"

"Can't touch it? Why? Will it come back if we do touch it?" Coco crossed her arms, joking about it.

The Elder approached the chest before he carefully and gently got it before bringing it to them. They swear they could hear the small sound of beating like that from a heart. For Velvet, she could hear it clearly.

"It still beats, too?" Yang got out, surprised.

He opened it, revealing a human-sized black heart as they could see the read glow as it beats. Some small signs of black blood was still around it as well as being covered in a black-cage like layer as if it was encasing it. Their faces became green upon seeing it.

"That's…. A heart? It doesn't look like a heart at all!" Yang got out, trying to avoid it.

"It is what came from the Omega." The Elder said. "My ancestor was the one who discovered it, seeing it sacred knowing that the Grimm never ate it or got near it. It was like a repellant."

Razor became afraid upon the sight that it stepped away. Cody noticed as he leaned down and petted it, "It's okay boy…. Why don't you go back to the house and wait for us, if it makes you uncomfortable?" he smiled, at it. It chirped before it soon dashed its way to Cody's home. "Even Razor doesn't want to be near it…" He noted. "I guess Grimm really are still afraid of it."

"So…. why can't we touch it really? Is it deadly to humans or Faunus?" Velvet asked, leaning towards it.

Elder Sein quickly made Velvet's hand move away from it. "There is a reason. They say its blood was also a virus. You see, my father discovered that its blood has tiny cells that… are actually alive. In other words, you all are looking at a living organism, like bacteria. It's entire body was basically a home to dozens of cells that are like it."

Velvet gulped, knowing full what what it can do now as Elder Sein seals it back up. "Thank you for showing us, elder…" Cody bowed, "Though… this does beg the question… If it's this dangerous, why keep it around? Wouldn't it be better to destroy it, so it won't fall into the wrong hands?"

"Cody, remember how the Ancient Grimm never come near the village?" he reminded.

Cody's eyes widen, "That… why… So… the limit to it's power… is only towards the mines…" he frowned, realizing it now. "And that Heart is the reason why they never approached the village, even the tamed Grimm don't go near the shrine. But… why not place its heart by the mines? That way they will never leave the mines?"

"Life finds a way," He quoted.

The young rider sighs, nodding. "Alright then… Thank you Elder." He bows to him. He and the girls began to head back to the village, all feeling some satisfaction from the reveal of the rumors being true. "I hope you enjoyed it?" He smiled, turning to the three huntresses.

"At least we know it was real but still…" Velvet shivered. "Thank the Elder from stopping me."

"Yeah. Its creepy that to know that its entire body was home to dozens of living, virus like cells." Coco added.

"Well, I thought it would take us a lot more time to get the answers, so seems we all have time to kill. What would you three like to do?" Cody asked the girls.

"I want to see the type of clothes they have," Coco said with a grin.

"Is clothes really the only thing you think about, Coco?" Velvet asked, deadpanned.

"Come on Velvet, don't you want to look for someone or impress?" She pointed out before turning to Yang. "And what about you? Don't you want to impress, _your man_?" She teased, "If you don't try something new.. Someone may snatch him up again." She smirked, lowering her glasses slightly.

"Not in a million years," Yang said before dragging Cody away.

* * *

 _In Vale, the Ganma that decided to help Da Vinci, managed to gather the amount of Lightning and Gravity Dust needed for what Da Vinci Ganma required for the Cell Medals since the coins have special type of energy._

" _ **Is that all of these, Cell Medals, that were in there?"**_ _He asked the grunts._

 _They nodded, "_ _ **This is all we gathered from the old temple."**_

" _ **Good…"**_ _Da Vinci grinned, the revived Ganma began to draw around the pile of medals, creating what looks like some kind of alchemy or magical seal around it. Once done, it began to glow brightly as the Cell Medals were lifted up, dissolving into Dust as he walked into the seal, once done,the ashes of the Medals began to form around the Ganma, ripples of energy surge out of the seal and striking the Ganma Soldiers, knocking them down._

 _The Ganma got back up as they continue to watch what was happening. With the core energy that the Cell Medals have along with the lightning and gravity dust was forming something._ " _ **Hmm.. I wonder what would happen if I try to travel…. Or pull something here?"**_ _Da Vinci smirked, reaching his arm out as the circle brightened more, a small light forming as what came out of it was some new creature._ It was a _humanoid creature with an exoskeleton body and white fuzz on its body. Two pairs of spider-like legs draped over its shoulders as its hands look like sharp claws while it had a spider's abdomen hanging from its posterior. It also has a small head with red eyes on its face and working mandibles._ " _ **And what are you supposed to be?"**_ _He asked the creature._

 _It hissed as it looked around, unable to see them due to them being dark spirits. He could tell it has human intelligence but the bloodlust… it was beyond even the Grimm's lust for blood and death. He also noticed an armband on its left arm that had two red eyes. They watched it look around before it began to sniff the air, the mandibles clicking as if it found food, making it drool. It scurried away, heading to the source of food._

" _ **Hmm… Seems to me, I can cause some havoc with them…. Maybe even kill that lousy temptress and her little cult?"**_ _Da Vinci smirked, using the seal to help make duplicates of that same creature, making a small force with them, but as he does, electricity flies off, striking a Ganma Commander with each duplicate he makes, erasing them as not even ash is left._

 _Whatever the monster was, it was about to commit its feast, humans. With the creature, it was scurrying as some black beasts tried to kill it but were only greeted with webs, trapping them before it continued its travel. What it soon saw was a city… the scent of human flesh entering its senses. The mandibles clicked before it crawled and began to begin its hunt for humans to gather and eat._

* * *

With Axel and Weiss, the two were enjoying their date together, taking a walk in the city after eating at a cake shop. Weiss was enjoying some cake as she leaned against Axel, the young rider, enjoying this as this actually was helping him relax more as he tries to find some way to tell her everything?

"Mmm…. Now _this_ is the best…." She smiled.

"Yeah…" He agreed, feeling relaxed for once.

Weiss soon stopped the cake as she looked up, "Axel? I… need to tell you something…" she said to him.

He turned his head to her, wondering what she has to say. "What is it you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Well um… Yesterday…. I went to the CCT, and… I talked to my sister…And… told her everything about you… As long as she doesn't tell father…." She admitted.

His entire body froze upon that, "You… told your sister…" He got out, mentally trying to calm down. He remember that Winter was a soldier of the Atlas military and the fact that he once encountered her during his 'quest' to find answers. "What… did she say…?"

"Well… She said, she'll tell you once she comes here for the Vytal Festival…." she frowns slightly, "If…. she comes that is?" She sighed, messing around with her fork as it barely touched the cake.

He felt relaxed but he knew that it will be the second time that he will meet Winter. The first time they met, he was killing a base full of White Fang members before the Atlas military arrested the other grunts of the White Fang. "You want to see her again?" He guessed.

She nods, "Unlike father… She does care about me… Even if she can be a bit harsh?" she chuckled softly. "Though.. Due to father, she can't disobey him or the Atlas Military…. Hence why she's in 2nd in command right now…"

"I see…" He noted until he felt Weiss placed her hand on his own, making him let out a small smile.

"Though… If she did say one thing about you…. It would be that she is grateful that you saved me… and became mine…." She smiled, a soft blush appearing on her face from those words.

"Well… you are lucky one, Weiss." He said, teasing her a bit.

"Thanks… My Azure Prince.." She smiled, leaning in towards a kiss, but before she could, a bloodcurdling scream can be heard near by, they turn their heads to see a Faunus running away before being pounced on by some new creature, it began digging into their flesh, eating away as the Faunus went limp and blood pooled from the body.

It was a humanoid creature with an exoskeleton body and white fuzz on its body. Two pairs of spider-like legs draped over its shoulders as its hands look like sharp claws while it had a spider's abdomen hanging from its posterior. It also has a small head with red eyes on its face and working mandibles. It shot its web around the dead body to preserve it before it saw more people who witnessed it. Its mouth drooled as it got up to see more food.

It was no Grimm, it was something new. It let out another screech as blood stained its mouth. Weiss covered her mouth, her face growing pale from what she just saw, even Axel was mortified from this image and even the creature itself.

"Weiss… get everyone away from that… thing…" He said, as his waist glowed blue fire as a familiar device was on his waist. He then presented an Eyecon of Specter before pressing it. He placed it inside his Driver and closed it.

 **EYE!**

 **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

The Specter Damashii flew out around him, as Axel still stood. "Hen… shin…" He pushed the lever.

 **KAIGAN! SPECTER…**

 **READY GO! KAKUGO!**

 **DOKI-DOKI GHOST!**

He was now wearing a black suit underneath his armour, with the armour being coloured black. The blue lines that appeared on his body before were used as decorations for the armour, with the way they were styled and positioned made it them resemble the bones of a person's body. On the chest and back of the armour was the same eye symbol that appeared before, though scaled smaller so it would fit onto the armour. Unlike the blue lines, the eye symbol was glowing yellow.

The hands also had small pieces of armour at the back of the fingers as well as the palm. The knees also had blue knee guards to protect them, with similarly coloured bands on the warrior's wrists and ankles. Over his armor was a black hoodie with blue trimmings, with it's collar being pull back to reveal blue lining that had black trimmings, seemingly held back in place through the use of silver buttons at the edges. It had black straps extending from it's short sleeves and the hood down as well as having belt-like straps on it's shoulders and a small coattail reminiscent of a classic ghost tail.

The most menacing feature about the figure was his face. He had a black helmet with a full blue visor with black 'eyes' and 'teeth'. Along with that were two blue devil-like horns that had a silver edge, with a blue gem embedded near the base.

This was Kamen Rider Specter.

Specter lowered his hood as he used his Semblance to summon his sword. "Bring it…." He challenged.

The creature howled out at him, charging at the rider, as blood and a limp was attached to its jaws, the creature was still hungry and Axel could feel it easily. It charged forward in which Axel blocked its claws but when he tried to strike, the creature actually blocked it rather in good timing. It had human intelligence! He took notice of its armband, looking a bit technological with two red glows. "What the hell…?" He muttered before kicking the monster away. "What kind of person would make a creature?" He could tell by looking at the armband, it was like a collar but on its arm, showing that it was a monster that was something from a frankenstein.

The creature spat out some webbing, gripping onto the rider's arm and legs as it began to pull him hard. Axel took notice as he planted his feet on the ground, imbedding into the concrete, but oddly enough, it kept pulling! Slowly dragging him through the concrete more and more. It was very strong too. It was like some sort of super creature!

"What the hell are you!?" He growled before he used his Semblance to cut away the web and thrusted his blade, keeping the beast in place before summoning his rifle. He aimed at it before releasing a few rounds, some barely piercing through its hide.

" _ **Am...a...zon…."**_ It responded, its voice sending chills down their spines before howling out again. It tried to get itself free from the chains but Specter continued, the chains becoming tighter, making it screech. Specter fired more rounds, each one trying to pierce through so he shot the same spot many times until green blood was leaking from it.

"Just a little more…" He muttered, firing more and more until it finally pierced through its chest. This thing, 'Amazon' froze before it slowly dropped to the ground, its webbings slowly dissolving as it's body began to… liquefy into a black puddle?

However in the puddle was the armband in which he approached it and got hold of it. He saw dozens of needles inside the armband as if it was literally attached to its arm. He then looked at Weiss and walked to her. "It's gone now…" He said before showing the armlet. "But this didn't melt with it."

"What is it exactly?" Weiss asked, looking at the armband carefully.

"I don't know but it was literally attached to its arm, like it was being tracked or watched over. Something or someone sent the monster…" He responded before turning to the body it killed, wrapped in webbing. "And it was very hungry…"

But before he could do anything, something tackled him to the ground, as he regained his bearings, he quickly noticed that there was another one?! No… There was more…. He quickly sees more either eating the corpse the first one left behind or already attacking other people and Faunus easily. It was an infestation.

"Weiss, call your sister…. I think this is a infestation! Someone made these things!" He shouted, kicking it away before he brought out his rifle, shoving the rifle into its mouth and released a round, killing it. He fired at the others to get their attention in which it worked as Specter was making them focus on him, following him. "Now! I'll keep them at bay!" He shot another which melted. "And contact the others!"

"I-I'll try!" she nods, bringing out her Scroll, only for it to be webbed to the ground. She turns as she blocks an attack from another one of those creatures, using her weapon to hold it back as it tries to bite her face or even her neck.

"Weiss!" He cried out before he charged forward and shot the creature away. He grabbed the Eyecons he owns, "Go get the others!" The Eyecons nodded before they floated away to find the others. Whatever was happening, it was a spider infestation.

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this fic? Don't worry, it won't be long. Now for a few things, this story, not only will have some development of my characters and Shadow's, but also some things to get rolling. Such as Axel's struggle to tell Weiss. No, it won't be resolved here. Vol 3 is meant for that.

This is just something to go with, so we can see him realizing the struggle he made of his decision and what it'll impact to.

But until then, later minna!


	2. Chapter 2: A Wrong Decision

Hey everyone! It's striberx and ShadowBladeKnight here! Welcome to the start of the 'movie' special.

 **striberx** : Now, to set things straight, Chap 1 was to show the Rwby side, while this one will focus on Akame Ga Kill's side. Next Chap is when things will get interesting. ^^

 **ShadowBladeKnigh** t: And I hope you remember this part will have spoilers to my story

* * *

 **WE DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER GHOST & AMAZONS [2016], RWBY, AND AKAME GA KILL (Except our OCs)**

Enjoy the story.

Let's get this party started… BEGIN!

 _'Thought'_

 _ **Ganma**_

 **Amazon**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Wrong Decision

* * *

 _[World of Akame Ga Kill]_

Morning arrives as the sun peers out from the horizon. Light forms around where it began as it spread out through the land. And in one place was a unique homebase to a group of assassins known as Night Raid. They may be assassins but they are part of the Revolutionary Army, ridding the officials of the Empire Capital. To others it may be a crime but in reality, they remove the corrupted individuals who have ruined other's lives.

And in one room laid Night Raid's one of the two aces and secret weapon, from a young man named Enrique. He was wearing his sleeping attire which was a long sleeve black shirt and black pajama pants that cover his feet. He has short black hair that was slightly messy but spiked up a bit as his face nearly resembles Kirito of SAO.

Though, there was another person in his room, laying next to him and waiting for the young man to wake up. She had short blonde hair, wearing a black attire, with long brown pants, a belt and a…. Good sized 'chest', this was Leone of Night Raid, and her self proclaimed, 'Enrique's Keeper' ever since she decided to 'mark' him as hers. She marked him after they were stargazing as he calls it, though she is still waiting to take 'everything' of Enrique's as she lays there, waiting for him to wake up and tease him some more.

He mumbled a bit before turning over, facing away from Leone as he sleeps until the sunlight made him slowly open his eyes, revealing dark brown eyes. He yawned and got up, rubbing his eyes until he turned his head and saw Leone. "Bwah!" He fell off the bed upon seeing her in his room again. "Leone!? Why are you in my room again!?"

"Heh, morning Enrique…." she grinned, leaning towards him, "And why wouldn't I be? After all…" She leaned in, licking his cheek, "I marked you after all…" she teased.

He stammered along with the memory before he quickly left his room and closed the door behind him shut. Once closed, he ran very quickly due to a change in his body that happened the day he first ended up in the land.

You see, he wasn't originally from the land, he was from another world called Earth. He was once an average college guy who wanted to be alone. But when he went for a walk, all that changed upon freeing the Goddess of Eternity who was from the world he now ended up in. He woke up in an abandoned lab and contracted an artificial cell… the Amazonz. In two days, he became a monster known as an Omega. But meeting the assassins, they helped him in a way as he wears an armlet that has a drug that injects into him daily, lasting two years and with the other canisters they collected, he would last for a long time. Along with the medicine was the belt called the Amazons Driver.

It enhanced his inner Amazon, resulting with a more controlled, powerful form. In the form, he has unimaginable strength, speed, smell, sight, and defense. However… inside him was also made him crave proteins in other words meat… It scared him greatly. He wasn't the only one though. There were 4000 other people who were injected with the cell… some in the end became Amazonz and eating human flesh. He didn't want that to happen to him.

And thanks to the Night Raid, he was in control, eating his protein-based food, and looking after himself. He had to take the path as an assassin… he did not enjoy it but… he was helping the Night Raid take down the Empire Capital to prevent the corrupted from hurting more lives. And his new friends were there for him to help him get through the missions, the days, and frequent nightmares.

As the young Amazon walked downstairs to get some food, he noticed two people in the dining hall already. Sitting there was a young girl with long black hair, and wearing a dark, school girl uniform. This was Akame, Night Raid's deadliest assassin they had, though, despite her being one, she was also a very sweet girl to her comrades, and next to her was a young man with short black hair, green eyes, and wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants, though the color and style to it, resembles Akame, along with a necktie. This was Mamoru, an Amazon, who they saved not too long ago and he became part of the team. Both teens were nibbling on a large slab of meat as Mamoru looks up and smiles.

"Ne, ne! Big Bro Enrique!" He waved to Enrique.

"Good morning Enrique." Akame smiled, bowing to him slightly.

"Morning you guys," He smiled before sighing.

"Did Big Sis Leone went to your room again?" Mamoru asked.

"Again? More like repeatedly…" He groaned, sitting down on the chair to eat his food.

"You can't truly blame her? After all, she grew attracted to you since that mission you two did." Akame pointed out, though still eating her large slab of meat.

He looked at his drink and sighed. "How can she? I'm just… just someone who was once a normal guy who wanted to be left alone… then becoming an Amazon. What if we lose the canisters that helps me and Mamoru then reaching that time where you guys have to end me?"

"Then we'll do what is right." She said, turning to Mamoru, "Right?" She nods to him.

He smiles and nods as well, the black haired girl patting his head before turning back to me, "To Leone, to me, and to the others, you're something more than just an Amazon, Enrique. You're our friend and family…" she smiles softly at me. "And we will make sure we keep those canisters safe for you and Mamoru to stay human for years."

"I hope so…" He muttered before drinking his water. Deep inside him, was the bloody hall, a metal cage that held a monster inside him. In the cage was a humanoid creature growling as it was on all fours. Its body was green with dark, blood red streaks and spikes protruding from his arms and back. His chest also had raised parts as if it acted as bone but blood red.

Its head was green as well, remind them that of some type of reptile with two large blood-red eyes and an open mouth but no teeth, only pitch black as if you can't see what it's mouth is. A small horn that is on its forehead was orange while the back of its head had openings.

Overall, it's skin almost looked like it's a mix between flesh and metal melded together into a new type of skin. It was moving around as its arms were chained to the wall but allowed to move around in its cage. It felt the proteins the outer self absorbed, making it feel satisfied. It stopped moving around and laid back down like a reptile would. Its hunger was filled thanks to him as slumber took over the bloodthirsty beast.

* * *

 _ **(Insert Op - Nanatsu No Taizai Opening 2 - NateWantstoBattle Ver.)**_

* * *

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

The song starts off as it shows, The Ore Eyecon, and the Amazon Armband before it shifts to Cody and Enrique standing there, facing each other.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

A sudden strike of lighting then shows them in their Rider forms, still staring at one another as Yang and Leone watch from a distance, both with worried looks.

 _ **Don't play that!**_

Another strike of lighting then shows the two riders charging at one another before Cody's weapon clashed against Enrique's fins, sparks casting off as it shows the title card.

 _ **I got my demons,**_ _ **They don't know,**_ _ **I'm fierce enough to let them go.**_

We then see Cody standing with Yang, over looking Vale one moment, and in the next, a ruined city of Vale, overrun by Grimm.

 _ **It's like a fire, a strangle-hold**_ _ **I wish I was invincible.**_

It then cuts to Enrique and Leone in the Kingdom of their world, and in another moment, the entire kingdom and its people were being slaughtered by several Amazon's as they feast on the humans that live there.

 _ **Hello desire, you're my old friend,**_ _ **But I don't need you here again.**_

It then cuts to Axel, trying to tell Weiss what happened, only for darkness to envelop him, as the smoldering eyes of Cinder wrap her arms around him, a devious grin escaping her lips.

 _ **Just take a look, go back inside,**_ _ **I'll see you on the other side!**_

We then see Mamoru happily eating food with Night Raid in one second, before being replaced by him in his Amazon state, feasting on his friends before he snaps into reality, screaming and crying as he hugs Shelle's body.

 _ **Wondering around in the dark,**_ _ **Searching for that answer, to spark,**_ _ **Ask if every sin will fight again!**_

Out in the distance, we see RWBY, along with JNPR standing firm against the Ganma and Wild Amazon's while the looming figure of Da Vinci stands above them all before Cody and Enrique summon their drivers. Cody shouting out, 'Henshin' while Enrique shouts out, 'Amazon' before the screen turns white.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure,**_ _ **All come together,**_ _ **There is no reason why.**_

We then finally see Ghost and Omega charging in, killing every Ganma and Amazon in their way before reaching Da Vinci, the Time Ganma already giving them trouble as he sends them back into some void.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

As the two riders are floating in the void, several lights appear, showing Yang, Leone and their friends as they help them back up to the light, as they fly towards Da Vinic before it cuts away to show the title card one last time.

* * *

Awhile later in the courtyard, Enrique was holding a training sword as he spared against Tatsumi, another young man he met thanks to Night Raid, the two were both part of this assassin team, and so far, is doing a great job, spite wanting to be part of the Empire's Army long ago, until he too found out about their dark secrets. Tatsumi remembered his two friends who died due to a crazy family and he could never forget Ieyasu last words…. They met Enrique who was a good person to them. Since the day Enrique became an Amazon, he was scared at first until he saw how Enrique is.

Now, along with Tatsumi and Mamoru, the three are being trained day by day by the members of Night Raid, though, Tatsumi's main teacher is a large male named Bulat, while Mamoru is being trained by Akame and finally, Enrique with Leone. But today, was just a sparring match between them, as Tatsumi was pushing Enrique back.

"I-Is that… all you got, Enrique?" Tatsumi panted, already tired.

The said young man chuckled, giving a grin. "I'm not done yet…" He panted. The other thing was that as long as he consumed proteins, his stamina was back to normal, if used with the Amazons Driver, it decreases it, eventually making him tired but since this was a spar it wasn't necessary. He charged forward at the brunette as their training sword locked once more before a bell was rang, making them turn their heads to Leone.

"Alright, that is it for now you two," the busty blonde said. Tatsumi and Enrique sighed as they fell on their backs, finally relieved that the sparring was over.

"Finally…." Tatsumi sighed, the blonde walking over with water for the two tired assassins.

"You two are getting better with each day." She complimented.

"It helps the both of us," Enrique said, drinking his water.

"Right about that," Tatsumi agreed. "I'm gonna get myself some food. See you guys in a bit."

The young man waved his friend as the brunette went back inside, leaving the Amazon to let out a sigh as lean against the wall. "Penny for your thoughts, Enrique?" The young Amazon turns his head to see none other than Najenda. The leader of Night Raid, and former part of the Empire's Army. She was a woman with silver hair, and eye patch, and a robotic arm.

"Just in my thoughts is all…" He replied. "At first I thought all of this was nothing but a dream… but now reality has its ways of knocking on your door. My world and this world… there is always dark places that you are blind to see..."

"One reason why there needs to be chaos for people to start noticing. Otherwise everyone would be ignorant to the real troubles of the world." Najenda said.

He nodded before taking another swig of his water, "True…"

"And how about you? Any changes in your 'others' mind?" She asked, knowing what was bugging him.

"The inner self…" He lowered his head. "It is satisfied with its hunger… eventually wants to fight again… I dislike the fact that it is making me realize that I enjoy fighting due to my inner self, the Amazon… Nothing changes the fact it wants to fight… wants to kill… I just don't want to hurt anyone close to me"

"I understand Enrique. Believe me…" She places her hand on his shoulder. "But sometimes, it takes something unexpecting to help you realize what you could be doing. You're helping our world by doing this… Your heart may not like it, but seems your mind is slowly accepting it… It'll only be a matter of time before you too accept it."

He grimaced before slowly nodding. "Guess you're right about that…" He admitted.

Najenda lit her cigarette before letting out a smoke. "It is never gets easy, I know. In the end, you might find some closure." She informed before walking away.

Enrique sighed softly, knowing she is right, even though he may not like it, he'll have to accept it for now. He turned his head to see a smiling Leone, "Care for a walk to clear your mind?" She asked him. He looked at her before he looked away, "Sure, why not…" He got up and the two walked out of HQ to have a walk.

* * *

The two were outside of HQ, taking a walk together in the forest. For the young man, it was calming him down as the forest was keeping him in peace. It was the only thing that reminds him of home… taking a walk in the forest was the only reminder. As the two continue to walk, he took notice of a small lake with a waterfall, it made him amazed to see one up close.

It has been a long while since he has seen one. "Heh… brings back old memories of home…" He chuckled softly.

"I don't think I ever asked but…. What was your home like? The place you were born?" Leone asked.

"Well… it's kinda like this," He gestured to the surroundings. "Where I am from, my hometown, they have a forest close to it. Plus they have an ocean nearby too. The shores, people go there to relax, having fun under the sun while swimming." He then blushed. "Sometimes showing off their beauty…"

Leone smirks at this, "What else?" She asked, leaning in closer.

"People would wear swimwear to have fun at the shores, some using the sand to make sculptures." He continued. "I sometimes go to the shore, but only to watch the water as the sun rises. It feels relaxing for me… a peaceful atmosphere. This is the first time seeing a waterfall in person."

Leone smiles, "It truly does sound like a paradise…." she sighed.

"I wish it was for everyone…" He sighed before walking away. However before he can, Leone grabbed his arm before pinning him to a tree. "L-Leone!? What are you-"

She silenced him, placing her lips against his though, a bit more passionately as she uses her tongue too. Her eyes closed, but her hair was now longer, she gained cat ears, tail and lion claws as she held the kiss. For the young Amazon though, he was stunned and shock from this. He quickly pushed her away but he fell on his rear as he shook his head before looking at Leone. "Why did you do that!?" He asked, flustered. "I-I mean... "

She grinned, getting on all fours and crawling to him, "Guess my Teigu also likes you too Enrique… She only used this once when I was very young… And with someone I could admit to being my first love…" she admitted. "Plus…. Didn't I say you were marked by me?" She reminded.

"Y-Yeah b-but…" He stammered as Leone crawled closer to him, an audible purr being heard from her.

"But nothing Enrique…" she smirks, "I think it's time we finally tied the knot…"

"Tie the knot…?" He repeated until his blush increased. "You are basically saying… 'that'!?" He got up. "L-Leone, look I don't think it is right for me to do that… I mean… I can't take advantage of you just because of the 'mark' you gave me. It.. It isn't right."

But she quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the ground, the purr being more audible than before, "You're not taking advantage of me, Enrique… I want this badly… And I know you do too…" She leaned in.

He shook his head, struggling from her hold before he finally got himself free as he got up, looking at Leone. "I... " He tried to find the answer before running away from her.

Leone frowned for a moment before she gained a seductive grin, "Oh… once he does finally admit it.. I will rock his world…" She giggled.

* * *

After a long run, he was now on top of a tree branch, resting against the tree trunk. He was conflicted upon what had just happened. His feelings were just a big puzzle, trying to piece things back together. Sure Leone was an attractive woman who is his age and guys would have flock upon seeing her. She seemed to have denied every man's advance from what she once told him. It was like, she was literally looking for the perfect mate… and he was that 'mate'.

' _ **Troubles with your woman?'**_ Said a familiar voice, Enrique frowned at who this was…. It was his inner self and the Amazon side, Omega.

' _She isn't my girlfriend…'_ He argued.

' _ **Heh, I never said 'girlfriend'.'**_ He chuckled, catching Enrique's play.

He grumbled upon that, ' _I just don't want to be too close to anyone… if I do, I might hurt them… even more losing them to the enemy…'_ He looked at the sky. ' _I just… I can't be close to her.. I am an Amazon… a ticking time bomb…'_

' _ **And you don't think she knows that? She's the kind of woman who will take that risk, and maybe even enjoy it?'**_ Omega huffed. ' _ **You're just being too much of a coward to even try it… Maybe if the goddess 'really' wants you to toughen up, she would send you to somewhere else. Maybe a place full of monsters?'**_

' _What about me!?'_ I growled in thought. ' _If it wasn't for… well.. The cell you were born from as my inner self, this wouldn't have happened! I am only a monster inside! I am trying to be human but there is someone who wants to be close to me! I keep trying to push her away but why won't she understand I am an Amazon!'_

And in an instant, he was dragged, dragged into his mind where Omega grabbed him by his neck and pinned him to the wall, blood pooling out of its mouth, " **My god you are pathetic! If you keep being this weak and keep pushing those meat bags away, maybe I should just devour you and take back this body like before."** Omega threatened.

He then went away as he took heavy breaths, looking at himself, placing his hands over him. His surroundings was the trees in which he looked at his hands. He stared at them before a drop of water fell onto his left palm.

A tear…

He finally allowed more to spill from his eyes and covered his face. He didn't want to lose the humanity he still has, his right to be a human being… He wanted to just survive so he can get rid of the monster inside him.

"Big Bro Enrique?"

He raised his head before looking down from the tree, seeing Mamoru. "Mamoru? What are you doing here…?" He asked, wiping away his tears.

"Big Sis Leone wanted me to look for you since I can track an Amazon with smell like you." He tapped his nose. "She wanted me to tell you that Mama Najenda is asking for a meeting…"

"Alright…" he sighed before jumping off the tree branch, landing on his feet before the two Amazons head back to HQ to see Najenda.

* * *

The two made it to HQ as Enrique was in his mission uniform. He was was now wearing a long-sleeved, black jacket that was zipped with the collar reaching up to his chin, hiding his chin and mouth. The jacket itself has two pockets to put his hands in while there were two other pockets on the chest area were meant to hold small reserves of food whenever he goes on a mission that takes a while. The sleeves on his coat were meant to be heat-resistant and expand slightly whenever he uses his arms to reform them into the Amazon arms

Under the jacket was a light gray, V-neck shirt while he was wearing dark gray pants with two belts, one that is buckled to his waist while the other belt was hanging down a bit to the side as the buckle, and black combat boots. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

"Glad you all can make it." Najenda nodded, rolling out a poster that showed a man, with a rugged beard, short white hair, and seemed to be very plumped. "This is Count Alterien. He somehow was able to gain enough of a fortune to become a ruler in the southwest side of the country. With it, he pretty much is the reason for the Empire's and most likely the reason why so many rich and powerful people have a huge mass of food." She began to explain, "He puts poor people, travelers, and even foreigners into his farms. Though, it's truly just aploy for slave labor as he makes them work until either their work time is done…. Or they drop dead…" She blew out a smoke before looking at Bulat. "And the result?"

"He is guilty," The spear-wielder confirmed.

"For that, I want Leone, Mamoru, and Enrique to execute him." She announced. "Be careful and keep watch and any sightings of any Amazonz. Soe rumors talk about him having a task force that will eat only… 'meat'..."

The three said fighters nodded before they left the HQ to make their way to the location of their mission. For Enrique, he was still quiet as the three were dashing across the forest. "You okay, Enrique..?" Leone asked.

He turned his head to her and slowly nodded, "I'm… I just going over some thoughts…"

"Ne, ne! Maybe he's still flustered with Big Sis Leone trying to rut him?" Mamoru said bluntly.

"Mamoru!" He stammered with a blush hidden behind the collar. "Why would you think that!?"

"Aw, Big Sis Leone seems to be into you. Isn't it obvious?" He pointed out. "I mean if that happens then won't that mean she might get a kid soon?"

He stammered more before getting Mamoru in a choke hold, "Uncle! Uncle!" The young Amazon said, flailing his arms.

"Not until you stop thinking like that! You're only 14!" Enrique growled.

"O-Only when I'm in my human form, but when in Amazon I'm 20-Yeow!" He wailed out, feeling Enrique pull on his arm slightly.

"You are still young enough to be my little brother! Hell you are close to my little sister's age!" He continued. "Just who told you that kind of stuff!?"

"L-Lubbock! He tells me this!"

A tick mark formed on Enrique's forehead before looking at Leone knowing she does the punishments to Lubbock when it comes to his perverted antics. "When we get back, give Lubbock the wrath of the lion like last time…" He said.

"You got it…." She grins, "Honey…." she teased him, giggling about what Mamoru said about the whole thing.

* * *

After another brotherly argument between the two Amazons, the three members of Night Raid made it to the location. They were in the trees, hiding as night was around. Mamoru sniffed the air before he sneezed quietly. "I smell three Amazons." He said.

"Same here…" Enrique agreed. "They are in that little cottage…" However another scent enters his nose, making him raise the collar. "And I can smell… their lunch…"

"How many? And are there any alive?" Leone asked, frowned. The two Amazons sniffed the air, trying to take in the scent before they grimaced. "Smells dead…" Mamoru muttered, a saddened look on his face. "I think they already killed them…"

The older Amazon raised the collar a little more, preventing further scent from entering his nose. He hated the smell of death that enters his nose, it was something he never gets used to when it comes to hearing the innocent people that die from the corrupt nobles.

"What about guards? Or are they alone?" Leone asked him.

Mamoru smelled the air. "They are alone and for the mean noble," He pointed at one other cottage. "He's over there. No guards either."

"Then you two can take care of the Amazons, I'll handle old porky." She grinned.

The two nodded as Leone was the first to take point while Enrique looks at Mamoru, "Ready, Mamoru?" He asked, grabbing a belt from his jacket, placing it on his waist. The belt was black with the front being silver, two red lenses along with two handles that could be twisted.

"Ready Big Bro!" He nodded.

"Then let's start," He declared as the only thing that could be seen from the trees is the steam and burst of energy that was hot enough to burn the trees.

* * *

With Leone, she was jumping from tree to tree, making her way towards the location of the target. Once close enough, she began to look around, seeing if he placed any traps since there were no guards protecting this excuse for a human. Inspecting carefully, it was clear before going to the window in which she got her claw and cut a shape in the glass. She gently grabbed the cut piece of glass before reaching her hand in and pulled the window up, allowing her to quietly sneak inside. There, she saw her target eating like a pig with his back on her.

Sneaking quietly, she approached the noble before grabbing him in a choke hold. He dropped his food, coughing and choking, trying to pry her grip from him as he thrashes around to get air, but due to her strong grip, she easily held it, and once tired enough of the thrashing, she quickly turned her arm, snapping his neck as an audible bone snap can be heard, even from out near the cottage where Enrique and Mamoru were. Once done she drops his body and smirks before picking up a piece of ham and nibbling on it, waiting for the two to get here.

After two minutes, she felt a small rumble before the wooden ground cracked nearby until a creature popped out. It was humanoid, but definitely not human. He had grey armored skin and large claws. It also had green eyes and instead of a mouth it had a drill on its face. It looked around and saw Leone as it waved. " _ **Big Sis, me and Big Bro handled them."**_ He informed before crawling out as the older Amazon crawled out as well, letting out a sigh while the mole and older Amazon was surrounded in steam and when it died down, it revealed Mamoru and Enrique who were both back in their original height for the mole Amazon and form as Enrique looked at Leone.

"Yeah… I take it you already handled him?" He pointed at the dead body.

"Yep! Easy as pie!" She chirped as the Amazon opened a pocket from his coat before tossing Mamoru his reserve of proteins., knowing that after going back to their human forms, they have to eat food with protein. "Now we have to report our finished task to boss."

Mamoru was about to dig in until he stopped and sniffed the air, "Another Amazon…. Spider…. Very close by…." He informed them both.

Leone stood up as Enrique tensed up. They looked out the window, seeing a Spider Amazon crawling about as it was sniffing the air. It then looked around before going into the cottage Mamoru and Enrique came from. "Looks like we have a bug to kill…" Leone grinned, her claws at the ready.

But in seconds, odd energy versions of medals began to form below the Amazon, once it was formed, medals arms grew out as it grabbed the Amazon, it's shrieks and roars bellowed out as it was dragged into the cell circle below, devouring it until the circle disappeared, leaving them in shock, confusion and even for once fear.

"W-What was that…?" Mamoru asked, hiding behind Enrique.

"Don't know…" Enrique muttered, closing the door. "We need to find a way to leave the cottage before whatever that was occurs again."

But before they could do anything, a new one formed near them, but it was under Leone! Medal arms flew out as it grabbed her and began to drag her down into it more, her body actually disintegrating as it gets deeper into the circle.

"Leone!" Enrique cried out as he grabbed her hand as Mamoru joined in to help. They began to pull her out with the help of their Amazon strength that enhanced their human forms. But it seemed futile as it began to drag her down more, tears in her eyes as she looks up at them both, "Help me!" she cried out, for once scared in her life.

For Enrique, something overtook him as he gritted his teeth and grabbed hold, not willing to let go. He didn't know why he was doing this but he was doing what he can to save his friend. His feet were being dragged in as he was also beginning to be dragged inside.

"Big bro!" Mamoru grabbed hold of him, not wanting to lose the two people who were family to him. The Amazon who understood him and the young woman who made him her little brother. They were both beginning to get dragged in before the older Amazon felt time stop, almost as if… someone is doing this. It was familiar to him and that was then he heard a voice in his mind.

" _ **Worry not, young Amazon… You and your loved ones will be safe. The place you will be taken to, while different, you will never be more safe… Seek out The Ghost Of Vale, for he shall help you return home… But be warned, for there is a succubus that will seek to use you…."**_ The voice of that was none other than the Goddess of Eternity.

"Mamoru… release your footing…" Enrique said stilling holding onto Leone.

"B-But…"

"The Goddess stopped time… she told me that we have to enter whatever is trying to take all three of us…" He answered. "As your big brother, you have to trust me." The young boy looked at him, seeing his eyes before he slowly nodded as he released his footing, all three fighters now dragged inside the medal void.

* * *

 _[Remnant]_

 _Ozpin was drinking his usual mug of coffee in his office of Beacon Academy. As he took a sip, he felt a sudden presence of hidden killing intent. The hidden killing intent… it was way worse than Grimm. Yet, he felt two more… one slightly lower than the one with the large killing intent and the other being between the two. Before he can find out, Glynda exited the elevator and approached Ozpin. "Ozpin, we have a major situation."_

" _What is it Glynda? More Grimm being found in the abandoned houses?" He asked her, looking up at the teacher._

 _The said teacher quickly pressed a few keys, and showed Ozpin the footage as he was seeing strange arachnid humanoids prowling a part of the city that was being evacuated. The Atlas military trying to fight them off as they barricade it to make sure they weren't escaping but they could tell that the arachnids are trying to escape the walls._

" _What in the world?" He turned to her, hoping she knows what they are, as they both can tell, these are not Grimm._

" _No one knows what they are but two of our students were there… they managed to get away." She added on, placing the armlet on the desk. "Mr. Saber recovered this from one of the dead arachnids he killed. He even reported that it… melted"_

 _Ozpin frowned, knowing these things are much more dangerous than the Grimm as he stands up, "Gather any teachers and Year 3 students. Make sure they are paired with professionals. We cannot allow these things to progress deeper to Vale and its people. Especially after what happened…." He ordered. "And Glynda… send a team to Emerald Forest."_

 _Glynda nodded as she began to dial away for the teams and teachers that they have ready, Ozpin looks out of the tower, frowning and his hands gripping, he fully knew what these were, and right now, sides anger of them being here flowed through him, the anger he had was more from what these things are doing, erasing a good history with an old ally he met._

" _I just hope they can stop this before anyone tries to put it together…. His name and power should not be used like this… Or desecrated….." He frowned. He looked at a Scroll, showing an image of an old painting of a certain lizard. "Orion Omega…. I promise your legacy won't be ruined by these things…"_

* * *

[ _Emerald Forest_ ]

Enrique slowly opened his eyes, letting out a groan before placing his hand on his head. "Damn it… don't tell me Leone made me drink again…" He muttered before he looked around and saw that he was alone. No trace of Mamoru or Leone in sight as he noticed he was in a forest.

He quickly got up before lowering his collar to smell the air. He could detect Mamoru and Leone and they were far from here Mamoru being closer, while Leone was on another mass of land. He raised the collar up before he began to search for the two, jumping across the trees to find Mamoru first. ' _I am coming, you guys…'_ He thought as he was jumping across the tree branches. For some reason, he wasn't familiar with the forest. It wasn't like the one back where he ended up or his home world. But as he began to move more, the feeling of being followed now was a lot more intense than before. To the point where it felt like something was breathing down his neck. He looked down from the tree branch and saw something that surprised him. On the ground below him were black wolves with bone-like plating and red markings on them.

"Wolves…?" He muttered in confusion. It was new to see those types of wolves.

They growled as they were trying to climb up the tree. "Great… I don't know what kind of wolves you lot are but I have other things to attend to…" He sighed before jumping to another tree branch and then another. He heard howling behind him, making him realize it is calling for its pack in which he decided to pick up the pace and hop to one tree branch and another. But once he reached the next tree, one of the wolves, now with spikes jumped in front of him as it smacked him into the ground, right where the others are at.

He felt its claws tried to dig through his jacket but he used his training to prevent it from taking a bite out of him. "Damn it…" He gritted his teeth before he grabbed its neck, crushing its windpipe. He grimaced behind the collar before he used the strength to snap its neck. It howled before it before it died and began to disintegrate. He was confused to this phenomenon but now he had to focus on the other wolves. "Alright… I may regret killing wolves or whatever you are but I have to put you down."

They howled before charging towards him as Enrique raised the collar up before he began his fight against them. The wolves won't know the biggest mistake they made.

* * *

[ _Vale, Shopping District]_

 _Mamoru groans as he wakes up, rubbing his eyes as he now notices he was in some kind of district? The smells of food, clothing, and more filled his nose as he realized he was in a shopping district. He slowly stands up as he notices the people there, looking at him with confusion and shock. Even more so that some had animal parts on their bodies, mostly their heads though._

 _He slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes a little more. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed it wasn't the Capital, even more it looked more different. Was this the place that his big brother mentioned where he was from? But he never mentioned some people having animal ears or tails. Is he somewhere else?_

" _Big bro! Where are you?" He called out, walking around. "Big Sis! Big Bro!" But only the murmurs of the people can be heard, no response or anything from them. And due to big brother having the better sense of smell since his 'inner self' was enhanced from that belt, he couldn't track him unless they were close by, and changing into his Amazon form is a bad idea, since big brother said it was due to the people being scared by anything that isn't 'normal' to them. Both Danger Beasts and Amazonz. Tears then began to form around his green eyes, he was scared from where he was, and without either of them, he didn't know what to do as he began to cry out. The people nearby wanting to help, but unsure what to do?_

 _Though, near by a cafe was a girl who looks to be about a year older than the young Amazon with black hair that was cut short, stylized to look a bit wild but still neat enough and longer on the right side of her face. Her hair fades to red as it gets closer to the edges. She had pale white skin that emphasizes her hair color. She wearing a black blouse and skirt that have both have red trimmings, black leggings, and black boots with red laces and soles. Along with that was a black corset with red strings, a dark gray belt that held bullets on her left side and an ammo pouch on her right side and has a silver rose buckle. She also has silver eyes and a red hooded cloak. The girl smiled softly, standing up and walking to the crying boy, she kneeled down as she handed him a cookie, "Don't cry. Here, this will cheer you up." She offered._

 _He looked at the girl then at the cookie before he smelt it. It didn't have protein in which he stuck his tongue out, like he didn't like the cookie. "Hm? Don't want a cookie? But it's good." she said nibbling on the other one in her hand._

" _I can't eat anything without protein." He said._

" _Hmmm…" The girl then got an idea as she disappeared as red rose petals fell from her spot, surprising the young amazon before she reappeared, a small box of Takoyaki in her hands, "Will this do?"_

 _He sniffed the box before he salivated in which he grabbed the box before he began to devour the takoyaki. The taste of it was new and he enjoyed it a lot as he ate the 20 piece box of it. Even more that it has protein and meat! It was good as the meat sandwiches his big brother makes! The girl giggled as she gently petted his head, hoping this would calm him down more._

" _Thank you." He smiled. "It taste almost as good as Big Bro's meat sandwiches!"_

" _No problem. So where did you come from?" She asked him, hoping she can help._

" _I…" He realized that he was somewhere new and no one would probably believe him. Even more hearing that he is an assassin along with his big brother and sister. So… he has to use what he learned from the Night Raid. "My big brother and sister were taking me to look around. I got distracted and lost sight of them…" He lied. "I have to find them…"_

 _The girl smiled as she offered her hand to him, the young Amazon looking up at her as he sees her and slightly blushes, "Well then, how about I help you find them?" She offered._

 _He beamed before he smiled. "Thank you!" He thanked. "My name is Mamoru! It means to protect! That and the last part of my name means Mole." Ruby giggled from this._

" _I'm Ruby Rose." She introduced, taking his hand and helping him up, "Just tell me what they look like and I'll do my best to help you find them."_

" _Big bro has black hair that is messy but a little spiked and brown eyes. He is wearing a long-sleeved, black jacket that was zipped with the collar reaching up to his chin, hiding his chin and mouth. The jacket itself has two pockets to put his hands in while there were two other pockets on the chest area." He described. "Big sis has short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears an outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck."_

" _Hmm.. Alright. I think we can find them together." She smiled, starting to walk together, "And if not, I can call my team to helps us out."_

" _You have a team?" He tilted his head rather adorably for someone who is 14._

" _Mhm! I'm the leader of Team RWBY!" She smiled. She got her scroll before calling the others. "Oh and you should be careful, Mamoru. I heard they had to close off a small part of the city because of spider Grimm."_

" _Spider Grimm?" He repeated. Inside, he was wondering if there was a connection with what happened to the Amazon._

" _Yeah," she said before calling her team._

* * *

 _[Isle of Dragon's Breath]_

Leone groaned softly, the sun's rays hitting her eyes… Wait… Sun? She slowly opened them up, to see the sun beating down on her, she fully remembered it was night time when they did the mission… Until… "That circle…" She realized, leaning forward to see herself on a beach for some reason?

She got up and looked at the ocean. She remembered Enrique telling her about the beach, a peaceful place for people to relax. However remembering it made her realize the two weren't with her! She focused on her Teigu and she could sense Mamoru and Enrique far, southeast of this location. She had to go back to them!

She soon heard something as she quickly changes back to normal, turning her head to see a few kids running along the beach before they stop and look up at her, one of them smiles, walking over to her and handing her a ball that they had. "Lady! Play with us!" One of them said, a soft smile appearing on Leone's face.

"Sure why not." She replied. The kids smiled as she kicked the ball, the group of kids running over to kick it back as they begin to play. Though she quickly knew this was not her home, not her land. Kids were never _this_ happy before. And as she kept playing, that same killing intent began to creep up on her as what popped out of the ground was none other than a Ant Amazon, shrieking out as it began to walk to the now terrified kids.

How can one be here!? She, Enrique, and the others of the Night Raid killed them all and their queen! She sped past the kids before tackling the Amazon to the ground, as she saw an armband on it too. Was there a possibility that that weird vortex dragged one of them here?

"Go! Get out of here now!" She ordered, the kids nodding, rushing into town.

"We'll go get Cody!"

"Yeah! He's a Hunter!"

"Maybe his girlfriends can help?"

"Idiot! He only has one!"

The kids were saying many things before they disappeared from her view, a soft sigh of relief overcame her, knowing they would be safe. And in seconds, more and more Ant Amazon's popped out, slowly walking towards her as their mandibles clicked at her, drooling forming as they were hungry for her flesh. But something was different, only one of them had an Arm Band while the others didn't.

Weirdly enough, they all shared the exact same smell. Were they cloned? One of the Ant's closed in, reaching over and grabbing her arm, its jaws opening up, ready for a bite of her flesh. She growled before grabbing its neck before twisting its neck before punching the other one away. "Alright! Who's next!?" She said rather excited to kill them. "GAAAH!" She shrieked, turning to see one Amazon, already striking her side as blood formed around her side.

The Ant that struck her, already licking away the blood and bits of flesh that stained its claws, the others shrieking out as they began to form closer and closer on her, ready to rush in and dine on her body. A faint image of Enrique smiling entered her mind, as she slowly lowered her arms.

She shook her head before shouting, "Lionelle!"

Before they knew it, her hair grew as well as gaining the claws, ears, and tail. Her wounds healed rapidly before she charged in, striking them left and right, taking them down in ease. When one remained, she and the Amazon stared at each other. "Alright… And now there was one."

It shrieked and was about to charge in until a small flying bat and condor flew around it, pecking it and making the ringing noise. "The hell?" She muttered. "That's new."

"Good job you guys!" A voice called out near by. The blonde assassin, turns her head to view a young man, standing there with a sword hanging on his shoulder. A slight smirk on his face as he is soon covered in red and black flames before reappearing in front of the Ant Amazon, striking it as it was pushed back and surprising the Night Raid member.

' _Kid's got skill…'_ she commented in thought.

Cody kicked the Ant Amazon away, twirling his blade before he replaces it with what looks like a red blade, with sunglasses on the hilt. He then opens it up, before placing in two items that looked like Eyeballs before closing it.

 _ **TOUCON DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **MEGA! OMEGA-SHINE!**_

"Let's see you survive this!" He shouted out, swinging his blade as a fiery slash is sent out, slashing through the Amazon before it was erupted into a pile of ash.

Seeing the Amazon gone, she cancelled Lionelle as her hair was back to normal and the ears and tail gone. "Not everyone would be able to handle one like that." Leone commented.

"Thanks I-" he turned around until his jaw dropped upon seeing Leone's looks and her choice of attire. "U-Um… Ahem…" He coughed, regaining his composure, spite a soft blush on his face from her clothes, "So are you alright miss?" He asked her. The blonde assassin quickly noticing his fluster.

"Sure am," she chirped. "There used to be 10 others." She cracked her knuckles. "Took care of them myself. I would have killed that last one but you ruined the fun."

"Heh…. Sorry…" He apologized, "Just some kids told me you were in need of help, and I had to jump in." He bowed to her, "Um…. Do you need any help?"

She pondered for a moment until an idea came up. "Do you know a place that is southeast from here?"

"That's Vale." He answered. "Are you heading there?"

"I'm actually looking for two people who are close to me." She responded. "Is there a boat for me to get there?"

"Well, actually, me, and four others are heading back there now. You can tag along if you like? Maybe we can find your friends?" He smiled, offering his help to her, though a small smirk enter Leone's lips.

"Appreciate it," she thanked before following Cody to the village.

After a while, the two made it to the village, much to the surprise of Leone, she didn't knew of this place as she also began to notice the Faunus in the area as she turned to him, "What's with the people in the animal ears?"

"Hm? You've never heard of Faunus before?" He asked her.

"Well…" She had to come up with a lie. "I come from a village that is just us normal people. Kinda grew up on the streets most of my life."

Cody turned to her, a slight frown on his face as he crosses his arm, "Oh? Then you MUST know what Grimm are right? Even in a small village there are some…" He asked her.

She looked at him, mentally confused to what Grimm were but it kinda reminds her of Danger Beast. "Sometimes we have troubles outside of the village but it's handled often."

Cody's brow frowed up, "I see… Then I'll ask one last thing and be done with questioning you…" He turned to her, "Have you ever seen a Grimm lay its egg?" He asked her.

"Sounds like something a chicken would do," she laughed.

"True… But…. I'm asking you if you ever seen it lay one, or even saw an egg shell for a Grimm?"

"Nope!" She answered. "Look, I grew up in the streets. During my days growing up, I look after younger kids who were orphans."

"I see…." He chuckled, "You're from another world, aren't ya?" Cody smiled.

When they were close to an alley, she forcefully brought him in and pinned him to the wall. Cody could literally feel killing intent! "Look, I don't know how you assume that but where I'm from, it's hell. Let's say i make sure punks don't harm innocent people." She saw the glint in her eyes. "And I enjoy giving them a beating."

"Ge…" He groaned, "Look lady… I'm not here to harm you. I was just seeing if my hunch was right. Since I met someone who is also from another world." He looked at her, "And thanks to this, I was right. Sides…" And in seconds, his body glowed softly before turning into small bits of light and reforming next to her, "You couldn't kill me if you tried."

She crossed her arms under her bust before letting out a sigh. "I am only here to find my mate and my adopted little brother."

Cody smiled, "Then I'll do my best to help you out miss. Just… try not to break anything alright?" He joked, holding out his hand, "Cody Aldrich or as I'm known by others, Kamen Ride Ghost, The Ghost of Vale is at your service."

She grabbed his hand as he felt the crushing grip. "C-Can you let go of my hand now…?" He winced.

"Sorry," She teased. "I'm Leone and self proclaimed, Keeper."

"Keeper?"

A rather giddy grin was on her face, "I am a special kind of gal. Let's just say a cat makes their mark on something, or more exact someone."

A quick realization came to him as he gained a soft blush and nods, "I-I see… Well.. H-He must be one lucky guy then." He chuckled softly. "Geez, your personality reminds me of."

"There you are Cody!" A familiar voice said. The two turning their heads to see a young woman, with long blonde hair, brown clothes, and golden bracelets on her wrists walking up to the two, an audible crack being heard from her knuckles, "And… is she giving you a hard time now?"

Cody blinked as he looked at the two, they almost looked the same except Leone has shorter hair and golden eyes and her… choice of clothing while Yang had lilac eyes and long hair. ' _Ohh… Now I see it….'_ He realized before waving his hand off and walking to his girlfriend, "No no Yang. She wasn't doing anything to hurt me. Just a small conversation. Along with offering my help to find her two friends." He reassured her.

Yang looked at Leone who had a toothy grin, ' _Wow… It's like looking at an older version of me…'_ She was sure as hell that men would be drooling upon seeing her and she took notice of her attire. It just makes things more interesting. It would be making men flock just to get in bed with her. "Hey, nice clothes." She smirked, complementing the doppelganger.

Leone smirked, crossing her arms, "Likewise. Heh, also, nice choice in your man." She winked. "I got myself a keeper."

"A keeper?"

Cody leaned to Yang's ear, "She… well she said that she found her… her mate." He whispered.

A soft blush came over Yang' face as she smirks, grabbing Cody and pulling him to her 'chest', "Same here, sister." She teased. "So who is the lucky guy you chose?"

"Oh you'll see him when we go southeast." She grinned as the two blondes shook hands, testing their strength from their grips. Yang felt Leone's strength and surprisingly no Aura, just pure human strength. The two then began to glare, Yang's eyes now fully red as the two began a Grip War, so much so that even Cody could feel the intensity of their battle.

"Uh…. W-We should get going you two.." He said, trying to break it up.

The two looked at each other once more before releasing their grips as Yang nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Enrique sighed as he removed the belt from his waist and placed it in his pocket. He raised the collar to hide the lower half of his face. "That takes care of them…" He muttered before going back to follow Mamoru's scent. As he ran, he eventually came up to a cliffside, a tall cliffside. "I hate this... Leone would be making fun of me for something like this…" He chuckled before he began to climb up the cliffside. It was difficult at first but from what he learned from Leone, he was doing okay until he made it up as he finally made it before falling on his back. "Finally… I made it up top…" He heaved.

"So you're the man who slayed those Beowolves." a older male voice said.

He blinked before sitting up and looked behind him, seeing a man wearing a green suit and scarf while holding a coffee mug. Behind the man was a blonde woman wearing some type of business-like attire. "Uh…" He stuttered. "Beowolves? Sounds like that warrior…"

The man pointed to the decaying bodies of the wolves on the device, "That's… what a Beowolf was... " He informed. "And.. that power you have…. Is something I haven't seen before… yet…. It does seem familiar, wouldn't you agree Glynda?" He said, looking at the blonde woman. She nodded while keeping her grip on her wand.

"Y-You saw the whole fight..." He paled, standing back a bit.

"How couldn't we when we sensed such, 'killing intent'?" She stated to him, fixing her glasses.

He gulped as he took a few more steps back. "L-Look, I just want to find my two friends." He explained. "I-I'll be taking my leave." He said, taking a few steps to the right before he dashed away with the help of the Amazon Cells inside of his body.

Once gone, Glynda sighed, "You could've done a better job in that, Ozpin… I rather _not_ send a team to protect him and bring him to the school…." She frowned.

"True. But… I have a feeling.. A certain new team may help him instead." Ozpin smiled, looking at Glynda as she sighed, knowing who he's talking about.

"Is that even a wise choice, Ozpin? We saw what he did to those Beowolves. That kind of killing method is…" Her face went green upon the memory of what the two watched.

"If anyone could help him… It would be Cody of course." He nodded to her.

Meanwhile, as Enrique ran, he started passing by many people with odd school uniforms on them. This was not his world at all and he hoped the others were safe. But once he passed a corner, he bumped into someone. As he looked up, he noticed it was a young girl, with long, braided black hair, smoldering eyes and wearing a different school uniform.

"Sorry, about that." He said before running away. However, his Amazon instincts were kicking in, he was feeling a malicious aura coming from her. His inner self growling in hate, wanting to kill her.

The girl blinks, a grin forming as she stands up, "Wait! If you're looking for someone… I think I can help!" She shouted out to him, her words reaching his ears.

He turned his head as his instincts were telling him to kill her. He could literally feel the aura and it was something that his Amazon side wants dead. He rather not make a mistake in another world. Sure he has killed but he wasn't proud of it. "I'm sorry but I know what I am doing." He declined, raising his collar to hide his lower face before following the scent of Mamoru.

"You won't last out there if you try to… Odd Grimm have been popping up…." She informed him, walking slowly, "And, I have many contacts…. I can help you find your friends, faster than you can ran."

 _ **Kill… Kill…**_

His inner self was ringing in his mind like a mantra as she was getting closer. "I.. I have seen worse." He replied as he referred to the Danger Beasts and Amazonz he encountered before turning away. "Now leave me alone…" He soon trailed the scent until he felt the young woman grab his arm.

"Please… let me help you…." She said, her smoldering eyes glowing softly.

 _ **KILL!**_

He shook his head, moving her away. "I said no!" He snapped. "I don't want your help! I know what I am doing!" Sweat began to form on his face before he shook his head as his stomach growled. He reached in his pocket before taking a bite of his protein based food. He grimaced before looking at the woman, "I. Don't. Need. Your. Help. Whoever you are, just leave me alone…"

"I'm just doing what any other Huntress would do…" She kneeled down, oddly enough bringing out an actual burger to the young man. "Let me help…." She offered, her mind and body already telling her to run from this young man, yet it excited her more.

"No." He declined. "I don't know what you are talking about but I have to go. Stop following me." He quickly ran away.

Once gone, The girl stood up, reaching for her Scroll before dialing, "It's Cinder….. I want you to find me reports of unknown people appearing today…. I believe I have a new subject to control…" She said to the person on the other line. With the older Amazon, he followed the scent as he lowered his collar, smelling the air before raising it back up before dashing to the source. He looked around, searching in the unknown city as he stopped as the scent was close. "Mamoru!" He called out.

With Ruby and the young Amazon, he was eating meat sandwiches that Ruby bought her as two other people were with them. It was Axel, Weiss, and Blake. When she introduced Mamoru to the three, they were surprised with how childish the boy was. He was literally far more innocent than they imagined.

"Ruby… I thought we talked about how _not_ to pick up random strangers again?" Weiss sighed, still trying to forget about that crazed person she brought over to the dorm a few weeks ago.

"I'm not a stranger! I'm Mamoru!" Mamoru pouted. But once he finally looks up from his meal, he notices Weiss and turns his head away, slightly embarrassed.

"What's wrong now?" Weiss sighed.

"Are you some Angel…?" He asked.

Weiss, Ruby, Blake and even Axel was astonished by that before Weiss walked over and hugged him tightly, "Aww! He's just so adorable!" She accidentally said out loud, a blush overcoming her as she glares at the others, "You. Didn't. Hear. A. Thing..." She warned them.

They looked away, acting like they didn't hear anything while Mamoru blushed. "Miss Angel can you please let go of me?" He asked with innocent eyes.

Weiss smiled, hugging him tighter, "Aww! You're just so cute!" She squealed.

He blushed more until a voice entered his ears.

"Mamoru!"

He quickly got out of the hug as he quickly stood up upon hearing the voice even the smell. "Big bro!" He quickly ran, making Ruby and the others follow him. As they ran, Mamoru saw Enrique looking until he saw the young Amazon. For Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Axel, they saw the young man who looks to be 20 wearing a long-sleeved, black jacket that was zipped with the collar reaching up to his chin, hiding the lower half of his face. The jacket itself has two pockets to put his hands in while there were two other pockets on the chest area.

Under the jacket was a light gray, V-neck shirt while he was wearing dark gray pants with two belts, one that is buckled to his waist while the other belt was hanging down a bit to the side as the buckle, and black combat boots. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

Mamoru teared up before running to him and hugged him, "Big bro!" He said. For Blake, her faunus instincts were alerting her! It was telling her to run away as far as possible. Even Axel could feel the killing intent that was hiding inside him.

"Weiss, Ruby, Blake… Get him away from that guy…." Axel ordered, standing up and walking over to him. The girls were confused while Axel approached the man who is two years older than him.

"Are you alright, Mamoru?" Enrique asked.

The young Amazon nodded, "The girl helped me! I even tried Takoyaki that you once mentioned!" He answered. "You were right! Takoyaki is good!"

"Was Leone with you?"

He lowered his head, "Big sis is somewhere northwest from here." He answered. "Are we gonna find her?"

"Yeah, we'll find Leone." He assured. "Come on, we have to go and find her."

"You are not going anywhere…." Axel said, pushing Mamoru away from Enrique as he pushes the young Amazon away as well. "I can sense it well now.. You have that same killing intent those monster earlier had…"

Under the collar, Enrique flinched upon that. ' _There are Amazonz here?!'_ He exclaimed in thought before looking at Axel. "Look, I have to get Mamoru and find Leone. Whatever you are talking about, his safety matters to me."

"My Big bro is innocent! You leave him alone!" Mamoru added, standing in front of Enrique. "He isn't a mean person. He saved me from mean people! He gave me the name, Mamoru, when I had no name!"

"I don't care…" Axel said, tossing the young Amazon to the girls as he glares at Enrique, "And I know it won't be long before that killing intent will be unleashed… And I don't want more live lost from that again…." He stated, a fiery glow surrounding his waist as what appear to be some tombstone belt on him. He opens it up as he brings out some kind of Eyeball before clicking on it and dropping it into the belt, closing it.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

What came out was a black hoodie with blue trimmings and piercing blue eyes as it flew out around him, as Axel still stood. "Hen… shin…" He pushed the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…**_

 _ **READY GO! KAKUGO!**_

 _ **DOKI-DOKI GHOST!**_

He was now wearing a black suit underneath his armour, with the armour being coloured black. The blue lines that appeared on his body before were used as decorations for the armour, with the way they were styled and positioned made it them resemble the bones of a person's body. On the chest and back of the armour was the same eye symbol that appeared before, though scaled smaller so it would fit onto the armour. Unlike the blue lines, the eye symbol was glowing yellow.

The hands also had small pieces of armour at the back of the fingers as well as the palm. The knees also had blue knee guards to protect them, with similarly coloured bands on the warrior's wrists and ankles. Over his armor was a black hoodie with blue trimmings, with it's collar being pull back to reveal blue lining that had black trimmings, seemingly held back in place through the use of silver buttons at the edges. It had black straps extending from it's short sleeves and the hood down as well as having belt-like straps on it's shoulders and a small coattail reminiscent of a classic ghost tail.

The most menacing feature about the figure was his face. He had a black helmet with a full blue visor with black 'eyes' and 'teeth'. Along with that were two blue devil-like horns that had a silver edge, with a blue gem embedded near the base.

This was Kamen Rider Specter as he lowered his hood.

"Look, I don't want to hurt innocent people!" Enrique explained. "I just want to get Mamoru home along with Leone!"

"Leave Big bro alone, you meanie!" Mamoru shouted.

"I don't believe you…." Specter said, rushing towards Enrique as he palmed him away.

"Big bro!" He made Weiss let go of him before rushing towards Specter and got onto his back, hitting his helmet with the help of his Amazon strength. "Leave him alone!"

Axel was surprised upon the kid's strength. He was only 14 as he has a lot of strength just from the impact that the young man was delivering onto his helmet. "Stop it kid! Weiss, get him off of me!" Specter pleaded.

Weiss approached Specter and got hold of Mamoru who was squirming from her grip. "Let go! I want to be with Big bro!" He shouted.

"Please let him go!" Enrique pleaded. "I promised him no one will take him away! Just let him go and let us find Leone!"

"No… I know you're a danger…." Specter said, taking out his Excalibur and walking towards Enrique.

 _ **FIGHT…. KILL!**_

He raised his sword as Mamoru cried out, "BIG BRO!"

When Specter brought his sword down, a clang was heard. His jaw dropped under his helmet as he saw the claw that was clenched onto the sword. No blood was pouring, only the green claw as Enrique's face had sweat forming. "Please… I don't want to hurt you…" He begged. "I don't hurt innocent people…"

"Just.. what.. Are you?" Specter asked, that same feeling of killing intent growing more and more.

"I… I… I am an Amazon…" He answered, pushing him away. "So is Mamoru!" Specter and the girls looked at the said boy as he nodded slowly. "And I…." He said, bringing out his Amazon Driver and straps it on, "Will not die!" He shouted, twisting the lever.

 **OMEGA**

" _RAAAAAAHH! ...AMAZON!_ " He roared and all of a sudden his body flashed and released a burst of hot energy, tossing Specter away as they only could see a green, fiery glow, along with a low growl from it. Inside his mind, the beast broke loose once more.

Everyone was blown away by the energy burst. When the light died down, everyone saw that Enrique had changed.

He had transformed into his Amazon form, but something was different. He appeared to be less beast-like and sleeker, but still very terrifying to look at. His green skin seemingly cleaner and shinier than before, and decorated with red stripes on parts of his body. The chest has become more refined and armored as well with the chest being a yellow-orange color and muscular while the upper part of his body, near his neck, acted as a collar. On his back sported sharp, black spine-like extrusion. Overall, the skin was more armored than before. Displayed on his left upper arm was the Amazon Register, with the 'eyes' of the device glowing blue indicating that it was still functioning.

The forearms and legs below the knees were covered in glove-like black armor with spikes on them. However they could tell his hands were ready to tear anything apart, even through the strongest metals.

And finally, his head was altered the most, no longer sporting a visible jaw. Instead, It looked like a silver mouthplate. The top 'fin' fanned out higher as the horn was now a more shinier golden color with the tip being dull instead of round. The eyes became more angular but the red eyes promised the spilling of blood.

For Blake, now her instincts were screaming in panic! They all felt his instincts, it was _far_ more deadly that it tames the Ancient Grimm. Specter, for once actually began to back up in fear. Something he hasn't had before in a very, very long time. " _ **Just let Mamoru go…"**_ He said with a growl.

Weiss, though, couldn't move. She couldn't even let go as her grip, accidentally tighten, catching Omega's eyes, and his anger. He marched towards Weiss before grabbed Mamoru who then got onto his back while the heiress stepped away. It was like a apex predator looking out for his young as Mamoru was on his back, like a piggyback. " _ **Ready to go, Mamoru…?"**_

"Yeah! Let's go find Leone!" He pointed at the said direction. But turns back to Weiss and Ruby, "Thanks for the food... and goodbye angel!" He waved at them both before the Amazon jumped onto the rooftops and great lengths, leaving the others utterly shocked.

"Just… Just who was he to call him his brother…?" Blake asked, snaking her arms around her. "And if he is that, what kind of being is that Mamoru kid…?"

"Either way…. If this is the true strength of those things…. Grimm…. Ganma…. Wouldn't stand a chance…" Specter said, dropping to his legs, as they gave out from his fear. "And even more…" The girls looked at him. "He has a belt that made him transform. In other words..."

* * *

A/N: Alright now! With that done, I hope you're enjoy what we have so far? To let you in on something, The first two chaps here, are meant as not only a prologue to the story, but also how things came about, as well as how they characters meet? Next Chap is the confrontation of it, so hope you like it?

Until then, Later minna!


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost vs Omega

Hey everyone! It's striberx and ShadowBladeKnight here! Welcome to the start of the 'movie' special.

 **striberx** : SO! First Chap was with Cody and RWBY, 2nd Chap was with Enrique and Night Raid, now time for some fun to begin.

 **ShadowBladeKnight** : Now that the three members of the Night Raid have a way to regroup, let us see what happens next?

* * *

 **WE DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER GHOST & AMAZONS [2016], RWBY, AND AKAME GA KILL (Except our OCs)**

Enjoy the story.

Let's get this party started… BEGIN!

 _'Thought'_

 _ **Ganma**_

 **Amazon**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ghost Vs Omega

* * *

 _Cinder was going over the info that she received from her informants. As of now, there were two people that appeared: The young man she met who has killing intent, even though it is suppressed, she could sense it. And the other one was a young 14 year old boy. While the young boy was something she finds curious, the one thing she was now aiming for was the mysterious man._

 _He was an enigma, the massive killing intent that was seeping out of his somewhat innocent body. For someone who is 20, she knew there was something within him that gives him the killing intent. When she first saw him, she was rather excited than scared. And just like with Axel, she wants to add him to her control. The only problem was how she can? She easily could tell he can see through her deception, and now she's trying to find another way through him instead._

 _ ***BLING!***_

 _Her scroll went off as she opened it up, showing a White Fang Member on the other side, "You better have some new for me to use… I chose you to help me out with this task… And you better not fail…." She warned the Faunus._

" _The two you mention are indeed not from around." He answered._

" _I see…. Anyone else come with them, or is it those two?" She asked._

" _No but there was something similar northwest from here." He responded. "Don't know what it was but all we know is that it is similar event for the two."_

" _Northwest…. That damn Isle…" She grimaced, "Get over there and find out what it was. See if there is any connection I can use to have that boy submit to me…." She ordered._

 _He nodded before the call ended. "Neo." Cinder called out._

 _The said girl who was wearing her disguise looked at her. "I want you to cause some havoc." She turned to the said girl, "I think 'Ghost' needs to become this young boys new target. Think you can do that?" She asked her._

 _She nodded with a grin before leaving the dorm. Cinder looked at the photo of her new target, the mysterious young man. 'Just what are you, my new toy?' she asked in her thoughts._

* * *

 _ **(Insert Op - Nanatsu No Taizai Opening 2 - NateWantstoBattle Ver.)**_

* * *

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

The song starts off as it shows, The Ore Eyecon, and the Amazon Armband before it shifts to Cody and Enrique standing there, facing each other.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

A sudden strike of lighting then shows them in their Rider forms, still staring at one another as Yang and Leone watch from a distance, both with worried looks.

 _ **Don't play that!**_

Another strike of lighting then shows the two riders charging at one another before Cody's weapon clashed against Enrique's fins, sparks casting off as it shows the title card.

 _ **I got my demons,**_ _ **They don't know,**_ _ **I'm fierce enough to let them go.**_

We then see Cody standing with Yang, over looking Vale one moment, and in the next, a ruined city of Vale, overrun by Grimm.

 _ **It's like a fire, a strangle-hold**_ _ **I wish I was invincible.**_

It then cuts to Enrique and Leone in the Kingdom of their world, and in another moment, the entire kingdom and its people were being slaughtered by several Amazon's as they feast on the humans that live there.

 _ **Hello desire, you're my old friend,**_ _ **But I don't need you here again.**_

It then cuts to Axel, trying to tell Weiss what happened, only for darkness to envelop him, as the smoldering eyes of Cinder wrap her arms around him, a devious grin escaping her lips.

 _ **Just take a look, go back inside,**_ _ **I'll see you on the other side!**_

We then see Mamoru happily eating food with Night Raid in one second, before being replaced by him in his Amazon state, feasting on his friends before he snaps into reality, screaming and crying as he hugs Shelle's body.

 _ **Wondering around in the dark,**_ _ **Searching for that answer, to spark,**_ _ **Ask if every sin will fight again!**_

Out in the distance, we see RWBY, along with JNPR standing firm against the Ganma and Wild Amazon's while the looming figure of Da Vinci stands above them all before Cody and Enrique summon their drivers. Cody shouting out, 'Henshin' while Enrique shouts out, 'Amazon' before the screen turns white.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure,**_ _ **All come together,**_ _ **There is no reason why.**_

We then finally see Ghost and Omega charging in, killing every Ganma and Amazon in their way before reaching Da Vinci, the Time Ganma already giving them trouble as he sends them back into some void.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

As the two riders are floating in the void, several lights appear, showing Yang, Leone and their friends as they help them back up to the light, as they fly towards Da Vinic before it cuts away to show the title card one last time.

* * *

Enrique, who was in his Omega form, continued to jump across great lengths on the rooftops of the town with Mamoru on his back. The young Amazon was laughing in glee upon the traveling with his surrogate brother as he hangs onto his back. "This is so cool!" He said from Enrique's back.

The older Amazon kept quiet, smiling underneath to see Mamoru happy again. Still… he felt guilty for threatening to use his Omega form to kill those teenagers. But right now, his focus was to find Leone. He shook his head just upon thinking about her. When Leone marked him, it caused him to mark her. He _never_ expected his inner self to make him have instincts that would lead to mating.

Carnivores that crave on proteins was one thing, but to mate? Now that is another thing that makes him a little concerned. 'Ne, ne, Big Bro En? What are those?" Mamoru asked, pointing to the small birds up ahead, they had the same coloring and white bones on their bodies.

He looked upon seeing the birds, making him stop as the two were on top of a boulder. " _ **Those are like those wolves…**_ " He muttered, looking back at Mamoru. " _ **They might be like them… Stay close."**_

The young Amazon nodded, holding a bit tighter than before. The two kept jumping through the air until they reach a less populated area, but once reaching there, a sudden blast exploded at them, causing Omega to accidentally let go of Mamoru as they drop onto the ground hard.

Amazon Omega crawled out as he looked up to see Mamoru falling before he jumped and caught him then landed back down. He was alright, with some cuts and minor bruises, but seemed the sudden shock of the explosion knocked him out.

The older Amazon looked at his belt and focused, steam and green energy surrounding his body before he went back to human form. Raising the collar up, he put Mamoru on his back before looking where that attack came from. He smelled the air around him to find out where it was coming from since explosions are results from certain chemicals or gunpowder.

"Hm? You survived my attacks huh?" A voice rang out. Enrique turned his head to see someone standing there, holding an odd weapon.

He blinked as he took in the scent. It was feminine under the weird armor he was seeing. "Who are you?" He asked, raising the collar up.

"My name is Cody Aldrich… Or as people call me here… Kamen Rider Ghost. And as a Kamen Rider, a monster like you must die." The figure answered, firing a few shots at the two Amazons.

Enrique quickly jumped onto the rooftop to avoid the shot as he looked down. "That's is a unisex name, yet why do you smell like a girl?"

"Heh, what can I say? I have _many_ girls chasing me since I'm in a team, they practically marked me." He chuckled, firing another shot at them, this time grazing Enrique's arm.

He clutched his arm, gritting his teeth under his collar before looking at 'Cody', eyes narrowed. There was something up about the person. The smell was feminine yes, yet 'his' words were rather false. One thing he learned from Akame, you have to see through their words for the truth or lie. His words were truthful yet they were lies at the same time. It was like this person in front of him was lying while using someone truthful background.

"Then… why say truthful words from someone? You liar." He narrowed.

The rider flinched slightly, lowering his head gently, "I….. I died… twice…. I can't tell such lies anymore…." He answered.

He raised an eyebrow upon this, he didn't want to use his Omega form since he needed to eat his snack again. "O… Kay?" He questioned, rather confused. "I am not a threat… I am only heading northwest…" He turned away as he got Mamoru before leaping into another rooftop. ' _Just what the hell was that…? If he was dead then why was he talking? Dead people don't talk… they don't…'_ he thought as he leaped across the rooftops until he made it to what seems to be the docks. He lowered his collar to smell and realized that Leone was on the other side of the ocean, not too far. "Great… There has to be a boat around here…"

"Too bad you won't see it.." Enrique quickly turned around to see 'Ghost' swing his blade, luckily enough missed him only by a hair.

"I am not a monster. A monster would have killed people right now." He argued. "And he is just an innocent kid." He gestured to the unconscious young Amazon. "Just leave me alone…"

"And yet…." Ghost points to their armbands, "We had monsters earlier, killing people who wore those same things…. There is no doubt in my mind that you and him are the same as those things…. And I won't let you harm anyone, that is what a Kamen Rider should do!" He responded, swinging his blade at Enrique once more.

He jumped back but hearing about armbands made his eyes widen. "They are here too…" He got put before dodging another swing. "Their armbands have red eyes, not ours!" He ducked before shoving the rider away as he ran onto the docks, close to the water as the Amazon frantically looks around for a boat, anything.

"Red? Who cares about color!" He shouted, swinging his blade more, "You and that little guy are still monsters. And as a Kamen Rider, we destroy monsters."

Hearing that title again, he remembered the stories and rumors about them back in his world. Heroes who fought monsters yet even some of those heroes were monsters themselves to fight evil. "Would a Kamen Rider fight someone who protect others?" He questioned.

"My brother did… Even said he would sacrifice me for it. I'm sure you met him." He taps the belt on his waist.

Enrique remembering that other teen with one too. He looked up at the rider before looking at Mamoru. He promised him that he wouldn't harm innocent people. It wasn't something he or any of the Night Raid do. Sure they kill the corrupted nobles and officials but they _never_ kill innocent people.

The person in front of him was protecting others, something an innocent person does. "I am not fighting you… I am not gonna break the code of the Night Raid." He declared.

"Then you and he will die…" 'Ghost' said, kicking Enrique away before turning his sights onto Mamoru, walking slowly to the unconscious Amazon.

Enrique got up as he shoved Ghost away, protecting Mamoru. "Leave. Him. Alone…" He warned. "You wouldn't harm someone who is unconscious… a hero wouldn't do that..."

"Anyone who sees a monster out of the fight, wouldn't hesitate to end it…" He said coldly.

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" The Amazon finally yelled.

'Ghost' looks at Enrique, a soft smirk under his helmet is formed, and in a second, a flash of light covers the area, showing he is now gone… But only in front of him, "Fine… Maybe killing you isn't the answer… But sending this little one to the labs is another solution." He was now behind, holding Mamoru in his arm.

His eyes widen upon this. One thing about Mamoru was that he is afraid of anything that involves a cage. A lab is one thing that scares him since it was where he was forced to be an Amazon.

"I wonder what kind of medicine we'll make from this?" 'Ghost' chuckled, bowing towards the angered Amazon.

Enrique gritted his teeth as his hands clenched tightly. He looked at the ghost once more before he slowly reached in his pocket and pulled out the Amazon Driver, catching 'Cody's' attention.

He wrapped the belt around his waist, the lenses flaring upon detecting the cells inside his body. He grabbed hold of the left handle and twisted it.

 **OMEGA**!

"RAAAAAHHH...Amazon!" He roared before the green energy surrounded him.

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

The energy died down, revealing his Amazon Omega form. 'Cody' smirked once more under his helmet, bowing back down again, as if he was taunting the Amazon. Omega growled, charging forward and striking the Rider, but instead, it shattered away, like glass, revealing nothing but the buildings behind where he once was.

He looked around, inhaling the scent of the person. He was conflicted: the scent is where he ran from but at the same time it is also where Leone is. He needed confirmation since Leone would know trouble and killed the person for hurting him or Mamoru.

* * *

 _On the boat towards Vale._

"So wait…. You're telling me, you're in a school meant for killing monster?" Leone gasped, surprised about what they do.

"Mhm. Though, usually with a 4 person team. I'm the first one to break that mold." Cody admitted.

"Different than what we do in the Night Raid," she noted.

"What is this 'Night Raid', anyways?" Yang asked the almost doppelganger of herself.

Leone let out a nervous laugh, "It's… kinda hard to explain."

"Try us," Coco responded.

"You sure you four wanna know?" She questioned, knowing that if she told them, they would be on guard.

"Leone, we face off against threats to humanity for years and years… I think we can handle it. "Cody smirked.

"The Night Raid… We are assassins that attack during the night." Leone said, placing her hands on the back of her head. "And there are nine of us. We get things done and in the end, it's a life or death task." She looks at the four. "We kill basically. Some of my friends have wanted posters while the rest of us don't… yet."

"You're…. Assassins?" Velvet gasped.

"Yep, full-on assassins," She confirmed. "Heck, Akame is 16 and she has been an assassin nearly her entire life. Same goes for me and I'm 21."

"Woah, you're 21? You look around my age!" Yang said in awe, but with a smirk of approval.

"So… you really did kill people…?" Velvet asked, now nervous.

"Of course but don't think of me as an assassin that does it for money. The Night Raid kill corrupted government officials, serial killers, even criminals." She assured. "Where I'm from, it's basically eat or be eaten. The Capital, may look peaceful but behind its doors is nothing but corruption, crimes, even death. Girls like you… wouldn't stand 1 day without going through experience that happens to some civilians."

"By Oum… I'm sorry you went through that…." Cody said to her.

"I didn't go through things that what would have happened to girls in the capital. However, I grew up in the streets most of my life before I killed for the first time in my life. I was a kid back then when I made my first kill. We recently got three new people that joined the Night Raid."

"Who?" Coco asked.

"Mamoru, who is 14." She started.

"14!?" Yang exclaimed, rather upset.

"Hey, he killed beasts that were 3-5 times his size with no trouble." Leone pointed out. "It makes those you call Grimm wimps, comparing to the Danger Beasts. Mamoru can kill the Danger Beasts with no trouble."

"Never underestimate Grimm's…" Cody frowned, old memories popping up.

"Who is the other two?"

"Tatsumi, he's from a village… two of his friends died from a sadistic, rich family in the capital. Tatsumi killed the daughter of that family." She continued.

"Sounds to me, like he did the right thing." Coco agreed.

"And the last one?"

Leone smirked, "His name is Enrique, a cute one of the group." She said. "For him, the Goddess of Eternity brought him to the Capital and…"

"Wait hold up…. 'Goddess of Eternity'?" Cody questioned.

"She is a goddess of the world I'm from. She can make miracles, even stop time itself." the assassin explained.

"So this Enrique, why did you stop after 'and'?" Yang asked.

"Well… he has a… sickness that is dangerous if left untreated." She then had a blush along with a smirk, moving her scarf to reveal a bite mark.

"He bit you!?" The three girls said in unison.

"Nah, he didn't bite me. His newly obtained instincts made him mark me." She said with a smile. "Plus I did the same to him."

"He sounds like quite the guy." Yang smirked, nodding to the other blonde in approval.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why would you mark him and what instincts does he have for him to have that condition?" Cody questioned.

Leone tapped her belt. "Watch and learn." She said. "Lionelle!" Before they knew it, they saw her hair being similar to Yang's while having lion ears, claws, and tail.

"Woah!" they all shouted in glee.

"You, can Henshin too?!" Cody got out.

"Don't know what that means but this here is a teigu, the King of Beasts - Lionelle." She grinned, going back to normal. "The others of the Night Raid have a teigu. Each one deadly while Enrique doesn't need one. We are still looking for a Teigu for Tatsumi though."

"What's a Teigu? Is that like one of Cody's Eyecons?" Velvet asked.

"It's more like artifacts, infused with the most deadly Danger Beasts out there where I'm from." She explains. "Each one having a deadly ability. Akame's teigu, Murasame, is considered to be the deadliest of all. Even a simple cut from her blade, you're dead. End of story. Nothing can cure it or help you once the sword touches you."

"Man… Musashi would love to use that blade." Cody chuckled.

"And as for Enrique… he is special for a reason." She continued. "You see… when he ended up in the capital, he contracted an artificial cell that someone made. From a folder we read, he obtained AMZN-000."

"AMZN-000?" They repeated, confused. "What does it stand for."

"Amazon Omega," She remembered.

This made everyone flinch, "Did…. You say…. Omega?" Cody asked her, his eyes widen.

"I sure did. We even found a belt for him, Amazon Driver. It made his Omega form armored, more powerful than anything I expected. Heck, he can punch through the thickest bedrock you can find, jump across great lengths, enhanced smell, crazy strength, and such." She gloated about him.

Yang frowned, crossing her arms, "Yeah? Well, Cody faced off against a few Grimm to be considered almost like gods and beat them… Heck, he even destroyed an actual God of Fire not too long ago." She gloated.

She simply shrugged like it is nothing, "Deny it you want, he is the strongest one in our group. Even Mamoru is one. The Mole Amazon." She added on. "But there are some consequences."

"What kind…?"

"They both wear armbands that contain medicine that suppresses their inner selves. If it runs out… they will eat any source of meat out there." She said coldly. "Since they became Amazons, they can only eat things with protein. No fruits, no desserts, only food with protein."

Cody looked at Leone, a bit surprised, "Wait…" He brought out his scroll as he began to search through until he found the picture, Axel sent him about some new Grimm. "You mean like these?" He asked, showing her the picture that had Amazon Omega carrying Mamoru on his back.

"Yeah! That's Enrique and Mamoru!" She said, happy to see they are okay until she saw the message, causing her to glare at Cody. "And _why_ did your friend try to harm the two?"

Cody swiped it again, to show the Amazon Spiders, devouring the people before Axel stopped them. "That's probably why…" he answered her.

"Spider Amazons… Great, those freaks again..." Leone said through her teeth. "Well tell your friend this, _never_ mess with my mate or Mamoru, got it?"

"I think he was more of concerned about the people to try and think it through. He can be… thick headed sometimes…" Cody bowed, in order to apologize.

She looked at Cody for a moment before letting out a sigh, crossing her arms under her bust. "Fine but next time, his thick skull will be an open one if anyone dares harm my mate."

"Be warned… you may cross paths with Alan, and his Semblance would end any enemy that hurted him…" Cody grimaced, holding his chest. " His, Anti-Matter would stop anyone in seconds if he wanted to…."

"Whatever you say, ghost boy."

"Hey!" He exclaimed, annoyed of being called that again.

* * *

 _Neo finally made it back to the Academy as she took heavy breaths. She never expected the Omega to be close to finding out the truth. When she avoided his strike, he was taking in the scent, showing that he obtained her smell. The masked woman with the odachi was one thing but for that person… it was insane. It was the second time she ever felt fear in her life._

 _Cinder walks over, her arms crossed, "Glad to see you back, Neo…" she turned to the unconscious Mamoru, "And…. why did you bring this thing here?"_

 _She typed on her scroll, showing the message. [He is like the young man.]_

 _Cinder looked down at the young Amazon, kneeling down to him, seeing an armband on his arm, only it had blue eyes."Hmm…. This could work….." She looked up, "I believe you can take a rest right now."_

 _She was nervous for a moment before showing Cinder another message, [That man has the little one's scent. He is gonna find him…] She pointed at Mamoru, telling her that the older Amazon will be coming here._

" _ **Then it is good that I have arrived to retrieve him…."**_ _A very deep, familiar voice rang out nearby._

 _Cinder turned around, seeing Da Vinci. "Da Vinci… I thought that W and Specter defeated you?"_

 _What they didn't know was that Mamoru was starting to wake up as Da Vinci was looking at Neo and Cinder. "_ _ **True but my Eyecon was still intact,"**_ _He pointed out with a grin._

" _Owie… is it lunchtime…?" Mamoru's voice said, rubbing his eyes before noticing his surroundings. He then sees Cinder, Neo, and Da Vinci, making him get up. "Where's big bro!" He looked around, focusing on his scent. He remembered the explosion and his big brother fighting someone._

 _Neo looked at Mamoru, seeing the innocent eyes. For the young Amazon, he took notice of Da Vinci, his instincts telling him that it is an enemy. He looked at the two then at the Ganma, "You are a meanie, like those of the Capital!" He places his hands on his arms, steam began to form around him. Neo took cover from the intense heat, even Cinder had to move away from Mamoru due to the heat he was emitting. It wasn't like her flames at all. Once it died down, it revealed his Mole Amazon form. He charged towards the Ganma, the two crashing out the door from the intense strength Mamoru had._

" _Neo… we are gonna spectate…" Cinder informed._

 _Outside, Da Vinci grabbed Mamoru before tossing him into the rocky wall near by,_ " _ **Stand down boy…. I rather keep you alive for my plans…."**_ _Da Vinci warned._

" **I am not going to be kept away again** _ **!"**_ _Mamoru said, his voice more older as he rammed Da Vinci as they crashed through multiple walls. As it continues, they soon crashed through a window, the two falling to the ground and caused a crater, students who were nearby hearing it._

 _The Ganma got up and moved the debris away, only seeing nothing around him. "_ _ **Where are you…"**_

 _He searched until he noticed a large hole in the ground. He peeked until a fist popped out, sending him to the tree as Mamoru popped his head out of the hole, arms out while students saw the fight. "_ **Like big bro says, out goes the mole!"** _He went back into the burrow as Da Vinci had to watch as each time, he was greeted with a punch or two whenever Mamoru pops out, creating more and more holes to the point that Da Vinci doesn't know which one he will pop out from next._

 _After the next strike, Da Vinci began to spin around, creating a tornado as its mass began to increase, covering the holes as it began to try and suck Mamoru out of it's only defense. The Mole Amazon, clinging to several rocks before flying out of hole and began to circle the tornado. The Renaissance Ganma stopped as it fired several blasts at the vulnerable Mole._

 _Sparks and blood casted off his hide as Mamoru held his head_. " **I think I am gonna be sick…"** _He said due to the tornado he was in before. He looked at the Ganma before he decided that he needed to find someone. He remembered the red-hooded girl! He grabbed a boulder and lifted it before throwing it at the Ganma, who was now distracted from it, dropping the tornado in which Mamoru dug a hole to escape after landing._

 _With the Ganma, when he destroyed the boulder, he saw that Mamoru was gone as he can hear the sound of digging fading away, showing that he is gone. He then turned around to see a few Ganma Commanders and oddly enough, Amazons._ " _ **After him now…"**_ _He ordered them._

 _They nodded as they followed wherever Mamoru was heading to. Da Vinci then looked down at his hand,s holding two new Ganma Eyecons._ " _ **Soon… I will have the power of God…."**_ _He chuckled._

* * *

Ruby, Axel, Weiss, and Blake were going over what had happened. The young man they met had a belt, _a belt_ similar to the other Kamen Riders. And Ruby, was frowning and glaring at Axel for scaring off her new friend. "Why did you do that, Axel? He only wanted to take Mamoru home." She pouted. "Even more he was a Kamen Rider like you!"

"Ruby. We have no idea if he even is…. From what Tsukasa has told me, and from Alan before, their can be evil Riders too… You've seen what those things can do. I had to protect the people from their attacks again…" Axel argued.

"Those things had no belt while he did and blue eyes on that armband." She countered. "He didn't want to hurt us either! Would an evil rider say that? You saw how scared he was when you were pushing him around when he only wanted to get Mamoru."

"I do agree with Ruby…. For all we know, they were given those powers to fight them. They're innocent, Axel." Blake frowned, agreeing with Ruby.

Axel lowered his head before looking at Weiss. "What do you think, Weiss?"

"I… I think I have to agree with them. He seemed to be the person who wouldn't want to harm people like us." She answered.

The young rider sighed, "I'll… search for him and apologize…"

Blake's ears twitched upon the sound of something heading towards them, "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The ground shook a bit before they saw a large bump on the ground before a large, strange mole popped its head out with its arms on the ground,, like any mole would do. Shaking its head to remove the dirt, it looked around before seeing Ruby.

"Uh…" Weiss got out.

The mole jumped out of the hole before approaching Ruby, making the others on guard as the mole stared at her. What felt like forever, it said, " **I found you, Ruby!"** He cheered, hugging her.

"That voice! Mamoru?" She got out. The young Amazon released her and nodded, " **I told ya, my name also means Mole."**

Axel sighed, walking over to Mamoru, much to his displease. Ruby patted the Mole's head while the latter glared at Axel, " **You are the meanie who tried to hurt my big bro."**

"I'm…. sorry…" He apologized, "i was… worried that he would be like the others…. And hurt us…."

Mamoru looked at her before sitting down, steam surrounded him before revealing his civilian form, his innocent smile present. Though his body had some cuts, bruises and burn marks. "Oh my! What happened to you?" Ruby asked, placing her hand on his cheek, worried.

"Weird monster tried to get me. He had a beard, arms spread out like an 'X' and a painting on the chest." He described. "I fought him, even falling three floors down."

"Wait…." Axel's eyes widen from this description, "Did he say his name was, 'Da Vinci'?"

"Yeah! That was the meanie's name!" He recalled. "He was strong but I managed to escape with him injured too!" He said with a cute, toothy grin that Weiss found too adorable.

"Grr…. how did he survive? I thought I destroyed him?" Axle grimaced. "That Eyecon I got must have held his soul… we have to find Cody. He said that he is almost at the docks."

"Co….dy?" Mamoru asked, titling his head before both Ruby and Weiss hugged him tightly from his adorable nature.

"Why isn't there people as adorable as you?" Weiss blurted out.

Ruby and Blake looked at Weiss with shock, "Did… I just hear what I thought I heard?" Ruby teased.

"You didn't hear a thing!" Weiss demanded, embarrassed.

"Thank you for the comment, miss angel," Mamoru smiled. Weiss blushing with a smile, hugging him tightly more. As she hugs him, his nose picked up a scent, a familiar one. "Big Sis is here!"

"Big sis?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah! She's over at the docks!" He then realized that his brother was there, possibly in his Omega form. He remembered the orange armored person and it was like Axel's. "Hey! Why did orange hoodie hurt my brother?"

"Huh? 'Orange Hoodie'?" Blake questioned before realized it, "Wait, that's Cody! Wasn't he suppose to be with Yang at the island?"

Axel's eyes narrowed upon this. She was right, Cody was with Yang on the island and there was no possibility for him to be here at the same time. It was almost as if… "We have to get to the docks and fast. I think it was an imposter that wanted to force that guy to think it was Cody."

"Um…. Axel?" Weiss tugged his shirt, pointing to a large hole near by. Ruby wasn't with them either. "I…. don't think he got the message…"

* * *

At the docks, Cody and the others walked off of the dock. The young rider, stretching slightly, "Alright. You can head back to The Saber Mansion. I'll go find these friends of your, Leone." Cody stated.

"I think you don't have to find one of them." Leone grinned.

"Why?"

She pointed at the rooftop, the five looking to see an armored figure glaring at them, but mostly Cody as he jumps off, landing near them, " **Get away from her…."** Omega growled. Cody took notice of the belt on his waist.

"You're… a Kamen Rider?" Cody got out but he soon realized what the Amazon Omega looks like. It was… it was just like the drawing Coco showed but more refined as if it evolved into a more stronger being.

Omega growled, walking over to the one, closest to Leone, which was Yang before pushing her away as he approaches Cody. "Hey! Don't shove me, kid!" Yang frowned, pushing him back a bit. However he didn't budge an inch as he turns to Yang, making her flinch as she could see her reflection in his blood red eyes. " **He hurt me…. He kidnapped Mamoru."**

"What? I didn't do anything. I was with-" In a second, the young rider was smacked into the building near by, luckily his aura stopped most of the damage as he groaned. " **Where's Mamoru!?"** He demanded, lifting up the debris to the other's (Except Leone) with ease.

Cody got up, rubbing his head, "That hurt…." He groaned, looking at Omega, "Hey! Leave them alone!" He shouted out, getting the Amazon's attention.

" **Where's Mamoru, Ghost!?"** He demanded once more, throwing the debris aside and approached Cody. Cody was about to punch him in the chest but it did nothing as Cody cringed as if Omega's body was made of titanium. Omega growled, seeing this as an attack before punching the rider in the stomach, causing him to cough and kneel down before he was grabbed by the Amazon by his neck.

"He's going to kill him!" Velvet gasped.

Yang turns to Leone, grabbing her by her scarf, "Tell that thing to leave him alone!" She shouted.

"That _thing_ is Enrique," she informed, surprising them.

"Well, tell him to stop! Cody didn't do anything!" She growled, her eyes turning red.

"Hey, if he didn't something to piss him off then he wouldn't be like this," the blonde assassin said. "But he certainly pissed him off."

Cody growled, his fist igniting before striking Omega, the Amazon for once actually feeling fire, burning him slightly as he let go. "Sorry… You need to calm down right now…" Cody panted, rubbing his neck.

Omega rubbed his chest, the armored skin repairing itself. The older 'Rider' flexed his fingers before the blades on his forearms extended along with the spikes on his lower legs. His whole body was a weapon. Cody's eyes widen as he backed up, summoning his driver as he clicks the Ore Eyecon and places it in, angering the Amazon more.

" **That won't save you!"** He shouted out, lunging at the rider, but what popped out was the Ore Damashii, blocking Omega's blades, surprising him and Leone that something that could be considered a hoodie to block his attack.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHRIRMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

Cody quickly pressed the lever on his belt to prevent further damage of his Damashii, especially since it is himself. "Henshin!"

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE!**_

 _ **LET'S GO! KAKUGO!**_

 _ **GO-GO-GO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

The transient armor forms around him as the Ore Damashii dons on him, while the GanGanSaber flies into his hand, ready to defend himself against the Amazon and his dangerous killing intent. "Look, you need to calm down right now!" He shouted out.

The rider quickly ducked as the Amazon's forearms slashed a car. The ghost looked back and saw that the car was literally cut in half! It was like his arms were strong enough to cut through the strongest metals and bedrock. ' _Let's hope Master's, Sword here can stop it…'_ Cody gulped, knowing if he striked him, he would be out of the fight and maybe go into Limbo from its deadly power.

Omega charged in, swinging his fin blades at Cody, while the latter did his best to block. Luckily, seems the sword was strong enough as sparks flew off with each contact. The Rider doing his best to push this Amazon back and calm him down, unsure why he's so angry?

" **Where is Mamoru!?"** He demanded again. " **Where did you take him!"**

"I haven't taken anyone! I was with my girlfriend and my friends back home!" He said, the Amazon growling as he finally slices through his blade, surprising the others except Leone.

' _ **KILL THIS FOOL!'**_

" **This is a sword!"** He reached to the right handle as pulled it, actually detaching from the Driver as it was like a staff at first until the black splotches of liquid began to boil, a large sword forming until it hardened.

Cody, quickly deformed his belt, bringing out Eyecon Driver G, knowing he needed more power now, as he began to dodge swipe after swipe from Omega and the large sword he was wielding due to his strength. Leone looked closer at the belt he now had on, confused by it.

 _ **GRATEFUL!**_

"Why does he have another belt?" Leone questioned.

"That 'other belt' is the belt he used to take down a Deity." Yang informed.

"This I have to see," She commented.

Once getting far back enough, he pressed the button, just as Omega jumped up at him. Just then, several Damashii's flew out, protecting Cody and striking the Amazons as sparks and some blood spurts out.

 _ **GAT~CHIRI~MINA~! KOTCHINIKINA! GAT~CHIRI~MINA~! KOTCHINIKINA!**_

Cody got into his pose as the last few Damashii's knocked Omega into a car as Cody pressed it once more.

 _ **ZEN KAIGAN!**_

 _ **KENGO! HAKKEN! KYOSHO NI O-SAMA! SAMURAI! BOZU NI SNIPER!**_

 _ **DAI-HEN~GE~!**_

All of the Damashii's flew into the new armor, forming around Cody as they form into their Faceplate Symbol's as the Grateful Armor is formed, finishing off with the Grateful Faceplate. This was the Kamen Rider Ghost, Grateful Damashii as he hopped down, walking towards the Amazon, "Okay, this ends now…." He stated to Omega, drawing out his Sunglassslasher.

The two soon clashed swords as Cody winced from the amount of force Omega had. There was no doubt from what Elder Sein said, the Omega was the apex predator, only this one is much more different, stronger, and powerful; an evolved form of its ancestor.

' _I need some help with forcing him back into his human form… if he has one?'_ Cody said in his thoughts, pulling the lever on his new driver.

 _ **MUSASHI! RASSHAI!**_

"Huh? What is he doing now?" Leone got out, turning to the others.

"Calling for backup," Yang explained.

 _ **ARTHUR! RASSHAI!**_

After that last press, two images of Musashi and King Arthur appeared behind Omega, as light formed out from the belt, pouring into the images as the Walking Damashii's of Musashi and King Arthur were there, holding their weapons before charging in and striking Omega, the latter wailed in pain from the slashes.

His wounds repaired itself as he looked at the three in front of him. Two of them had no scent, and the one holding against him, oddly enough had a scent of a corpse. Wait… it wasn't like the 'Ghost' he fought. " **Your scent…"** He finally realized, looking at Cody.

"Huh? What about it?" He turned to the two swordmasters, nodding to them, as they nod back, ready to strike when needed.

" **Your scent is not like earlier… it hasn't changed either…"** Omega said, the sword melting as Omega slowly placed it back on the Driver.

Before Cody can respond to what he meant by that, a hole formed on the ground, between them as a mole-like creature poked his head out and on his back was Ruby. " **Thank you for riding the mole express!"** He joked to Ruby.

"Eh? Ruby?" Cody got out, surprised. The mole creature crawled out as Ruby released her grip on Mamoru. "How did you…"

"Mamoru allowed me to go with him. It was so awesome!" She beamed. "You should have seen him digging through the dirt."

Mamoru looked at Omega as the mole amazon soon went back to human forms but for Cody, Velvet, Yang, and Coco, they were surprised to learn that it was the 14 year old Leone talked about. "Mamoru!" Leone called out, waving to him.

"Big sis!" Mamoru smiled as Leone hugged him. The young amazon looked at Omega as the older Amazon reached for his belt and removed it, the steam and green energy reverting him to human form. He was wearing a high-collared black coat that hides the shirt under it, the collar itself hiding the lower half of his head. The coat has two pockets to put his hands in while there were two other pockets on the chest area were meant to hold small reserves of food whenever he goes on a mission that takes a while. The sleeves on the coat were meant to be heat-resistant and expand slightly whenever decided use his arms to reform them into the Amazon arms.

Hidden under the coat was a light gray, V-neck shirt while he was wearing dark gray pants with two belts, one that is buckled to the waist of the coat while the other belt was around his pants, and black combat boots. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

Cody sighed, the Damashii fading back into his driver as he pressed the button and reverted back to normal.

 _ **KAISAN!**_

The young rider had more small injuries than the Amazon in front of him as he wobbled slightly, the armor was the only thing keeping his adrenaline going to keep him moving. Luckily though, Yang caught him in time as she had him lean against her.

"I'm sorry…" The Amazon apologized, lowering his head. "I should have had more control…"

"What do you mean 'more control'?" Cody asked.

"It isn't easy being an Amazon… my inner self…" He explained, lifting the collar up a bit. "I wear this coat to prevent further smell from entering. An Amazon, those that lose control... are cannibals… They were once human beings."

"Then how come-"

"Mamoru and I are in control? The medicine…." He lifted the sleeve to reveal the armband before pulling it back down. "It lasts two years. We have extra canisters just in case… My inner self enjoys fighting which means I enjoy it too… but… at first I hated fighting…" His collar partially hid the saddened look on his face.

"Oh…." Ruby frowned at this.

Yang huffed slightly, "Still… We tried to tell you and you didn't listen… Cody almost got seriously hurt from you…"

"Yang…" Cody got out.

"It's true!" She retorted.

Steam formed around Enrique's arm as they saw his left hand become a green claw, a familiar one like in the drawing. "Tell that to my inner self… have you ever thought of what it is like to be one? To be something that makes you become a carnivore? I was scared, afraid, I even thought of killing myself to prevent it from happening!"

Cody grunted, leaning off of Yang as he walked over and placed his hand on the young amazon, a soft smile on his face. "I know it's not what you wanted…. But it is apart of you now… If you're scared of letting it take over or worse force you to hurt someone…. Then you need to realize to accept this new side of you… One can't live without the other without some sacrifice…" Cody said to him. "And if you do accept it…. Trust me on this. You'll have even more power than before."

The older 'Rider' looked at his green claw before it reformed to his own. Cody looked at the Rider's hands. His right arm was wrapped in bandages while the other wasn't. He remembered Leone telling them that he contracted it, so it means that the bandages was a reminder to what he became. "So.. are you like Leone? An assassin?"

The Amazon lowered his head and nodded. "Yes… and I even spilled blood for the first time… my instincts forced me to kill someone once… all from rage..." he admitted.

Cody looked at him once more before reaching his hand out, "Well, one thing is for sure, it's cool to meet a new Kamen Rider who is older than me. That and being strong."

The older Amazon looked at him, his eyes showing confusion. "I heard stories about them… I… I don't think I am considered one… I heard they fight to protect but me… I only kill other Amazons and assassinate targets… do you think that a Kamen Rider would do that kind of sin?"

"Truth be told…. There were some that did." He admitted, surprising the older Amazon. "So in other words, you are one in a way. You just have yet to find your reason to be considered it."

Enrique looked at Cody's hand before he got hold and shook it. "And, I forgive you." He smiled, oddly enough this made Enrique smile as well. It felt… refreshing. Before he can talk more, Leone tackled Enrique, surprising Cody as the blonde assassin was hugging him. "Oh right… you're her mate," Cody teased.

"Shut it…" He muttered with a glare. "I didn't ask for it to happen."

Cody chuckled, "Hey, you should embrace it. Seems to me you have a keeper. And I should know." Upon that, Yang walked back to him, a soft smile on her face as she helps him out, placing his arm around her for support.

"Say, Leone." Yang called out.

Leone released her embrace from Enrique, looking at her. "What's up?"

"How about we spar? I mean, if you know hand-to-hand combat, than I gotta learn from you if you done it your entire life." Yang smirked, "Sides…." she leans in and whispers, "Don't you also wanna show off to our men?"

Leone looked at her mate who raised his collar up a bit again. She looked at Yang for a moment, a grin shown. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Hearing this made Yang laugh.

Both riders turned to each other, a bit confused by this, until an odd shiver went down their spines. "D-Do you feel that too?" Cody asked.

"Yeah… sometimes I hate having the instincts as well…" He admitted.

* * *

A bit later, the group were heading to Beacon but as they did, Weiss, Blake, and Axel rushed up and saw them. "Cody! Are you alright?" Blake asked.

"I'm okay… but it was a good fight that is for sure," He chuckled, pointing at the three. "Found his friends too."

The three saw Mamoru and Enrique but when they saw Leone, Axel's jaw dropped upon seeing her as well as her attire. Weiss frowned, her cheeks puffing out as she pinched his cheeks hard enough to be stretched out like it was rubber. "Owowowowowow!" He exclaimed in pain.

"And just what do you think you're gawking at?" She asked in a stern tone before looking at Leone, "Just what kind of revealing attire are you wearing!?"

"Uh… Weiss?" Ruby leaned in, whispering, "You may not want to tick her off…" She warned.

"What were you saying… snow white?" She questioned, her hair shadowing her eyes but a red glow on her left eye.

Cody gulped, leaning in, "She's an assassin, Weiss…" He informed her.

"AN ASSASSIN!?" She shouted.

"Even more it's almost like looking at an older version of me!" Yang grinned. Both blonde girls covered in small bruises and cuts.

Leone chuckled, wrapping her arm around Yang's neck, as the latter did the same, "Who knew she was a tough as me?!" She giggled, "I can get used to having a sister."

"Back at ya!" Yang agreed.

Ruby slightly pouting, "But…. I'm her sister….." She said with puppy eyes.

Leone pulled Ruby in the group as she gave her a noogie. "Then you count as well," She teased.

"Hate to break up the fun…. But we should get some answers about you three…" Blake informed, ruining the moment.

"Oh right," Cody remembered.

The group finally made it back to Beacon as the three followed the team. But as they walk past the students, most of the guys that saw Leone ogled at her, stunned by her looks and clothing. And some of the girls were squealing at Mamoru, while some eyed Enrique as well due to his clothes, it gave him a mysterious look; it was rather attracting to them.

The three assassins, looking around at this place and students in awe. "This is your school?" Leone gawked.

"Yep, Beacon Academy." Cody said.

"Ne, ne, Big Bro, is this where you woke up?" Mamoru asked, causing the female students to squeal upon his manners.

"The forest and I had to climb the cliff…" He replied.

"Wait? You climbed?" Ruby questioned, "There was an elevator inside the bottom of the cliff." She informed, much to his dismay.

"Well, I wasn't familiar with the forest thank you very much," He replied.

"Still… This place is actually amazing. I know you told me about what you guys do.. But still…" Leone complimented.

The group continued to lead them as Enrique raised his collar up a little, preventing the smell from entering. They lead the three to an elevator to Leone's and Mamoru's surprised as they went up. "Hm? Never been on an elevator before?" Cody asked, as the two were in shock, yet wonder.

"I have," Enrique raised his hand a bit. "Before meeting Leone and the Night Raid… I was from another world…"

"Leone told us." Cody smiled, "And later I'll introduce you to a friend who can help you guys get back home."

"Thank you, ghosty," Mamoru thanked, a smile on his face.

Ruby smiled, "Once we get into the room, I'm sure Cody can whip you guys some food."

"Meat!" Mamoru cheered. "Big bro can cook really good food too!"

The others except Leone and Mamoru turned to the older Amazon. "He's right about that," he smiled behind his collar. "Where I was from, I lived alone after my 19th birthday. Now, being 20, I was a college guy who spent most of his time alone…"

"So you were normal before it all happened?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah…" He lowered his head. "But now, after becoming an Amazon and eventually killing someone… my inner self made me feel no guilt… I am supposed to feel guilty for what I did but instead I can't feel it… not anymore…"

"Well… I don't know about this but…. I think it's trying to help you. Trying to let you cope within that new world? If I didn't try to cope like that…. I'm pretty sure I would go mad, insane, or crazy from the guilt." Cody stated.

Enrique took a glance at the young rider before looking away. "Take it easy on him," Leone said. "It's been tough for him."

"Hey, I'm not trying to be mean. I can relate to his predicament…." Cody said softly,

Enrique turned to the young rider, frowning, "You don't know anything about how I feel. How could you? You're still normal. Still human..."

Cody sighed softly, "As I told Leone…. I'm dead. I'm a ghost…. I can't relate to be turned into an Amazon. But I can relate what it brought… It brought pain, confusion, and more…. I'm still trying to find a way to be revived fully… But as far as I know…. Right now I can't be saved…" He turns to the Amazon, "You're still alive and well…. I'm in Limbo until my time runs out and kills me once more…."

The Amazon's eyes soften upon this. Being a spirit, stuck between life and death, it didn't sound easy for the young Rider. Before more thoughts could enter his head, the elevator stopped in which the three along with Cody and Team RWBY saw Ozpin and Goodwitch, who had a stern look upon Leone's attire.

"I take it, these are your friends?" Ozpin turned to Enrique.

"They are…" He nodded before pointing at Mamoru. "This is Mamoru," he gestured to Leone. "Leone.."

Ozpin looked at the two and smiled softly, "Stay safe then. Cody and RWBY are wonderful and trusting students." He said, walking away from them, with Glynda following after.

The Amazon looked at the team before he sighed, "Leone, you can hang out with the girls… Mamoru and I can go with Cody." He suggested.

Yang smirked, wrapping her arm around Leone, "Sounds good to me! Come on." She gestured, the girls heading into the main dorm room as Cody, Enrique, Mamoru and Axel head to the spare room next to them.

* * *

 _Upon entering the main dorm room, Razor hopped onto Yang, while Zwei walked up to Ruby. The two girls petting them happily, though Leone is a bit surprised to see one of those odd creatures in this room. "Yes yes, we missed you as well, Razor." Yang giggled, petting the Raptor Grimm._

" _What the heck is that?" She pointed at Razor._

" _This is Razor. Cody's Grimm." Yang explained. The small Grimm chirping happily before walking over to Leone, sniffing her before nuzzling her leg. "Heh, seems he likes you too." She chuckled._

 _Leone chuckled as Yang sat on her bunk, "So! This Enrique you were with, you said you marked him?"_

" _Heh, Yeah. He's my mate." Leone admitted._

" _What does it mean to be 'Marked'?" Ruby asked innocently._

" _Oh it means-" Leone started, only for Yang to cover her mouth._

" _It's something you'll understand when you're older, sis." Yang said, though Ruby huffed at that, still hating that she had to wait for another 'explanation' from her sister. Yang sighed, looking at Leone, "She's still a bit young to know these things."_

 _Leone nodded before Yang looked at Ruby, "Hey Ruby, go see how Luna is doing. I think she might have some cookies."_

" _Okay!" She beamed, quickly exiting the room to head to the Saber Mansion, leaving only some flower petals in her place._

 _Yang looked at Leone, "Now what were you gonna say?"_

" _As I was saying, I marked him after a mission we did. And after a while, you already know but these two don't."_

" _About what?" Weiss asked._

 _Leone grinned as she moved her scarf to reveal sharp bite marks on her neck. Weiss gasped, while Yang smirked a bit, "Wow, hardcore aren't ya?"_

" _Hey what can I say," she shrugged with a smirk. "Guess with him being an Amazon, even they can develop instincts. Sometimes he has the urges of mating affect him." Her smirk grew._

 _Weiss's blush grew more, while Yang chuckled. "He's quite the catch then huh?" She complimented._

" _Oh he is," she agreed. "Still trying to get to him. But sooner or later 'it' will happen if you catch my drift."_

 _Yang nodded with a smile, "Oh I know the feeling. Once Cody and I became a thing, we already went 'full' blast with it." She sighed happily, remembering that wonderful time._

 _Leone laughed as she patted Yang's back. "Lucky gal," she commented as Blake and Weiss still had a blush after hearing about Leone and her mark. "So, how did you two start your relationship?"_

 _Yang leaned back, the Raptor Grimm curled up on her lap, "Well… basically Cody saved me from being a scientist's tool… He basically stole my soul and was going to use it to form a new Ganma…. But in the end, Cody put a stop to that maniac and we finally confessed our feelings." She explained._

 _Leone smiled, "That sounds nice to hear he confessed to you."_

 _Yang smiles, placing her hand on Leone's shoulder, "Hey… He'll confess sooner or later. He just seems to be the shy type. Plus he needs to get past this funk too."_

 _Leone nodded with a grin, "And once he does, I will rock his world." She smirked, causing all three girls to blush._

 _Outside of the room, was a shrouded as the person overheard about this and the information about Enrique. A soft grin appearing on their face before walking off._

* * *

Back with the guys, Cody was already at work making some food for them, mostly meat due to the Amazon's. The smell filled the area, while steam poured out of the window. "So, raw, rare, medium, well done, or burnt?" He asked the two.

"Any type," Mamoru raised his hand.

"Heh. Got it." Turns to Enrique, "And you? Anything you want me to add to yours?"

"Well done," he replied before digging through his pockets and got out a device that Cody, Axel, along with the two male members of JNPR found curious.

"A Scroll?" Jaune questioned.

"No. Where I'm from its a smartphone," he tapped the screen, the device lit up as it showed time and day. "Been conserving power for it since I ended up in Leone's world." He placed it by the wall to allow it to regain power.

"Hm… You're world sounds unique." Cody complimented.

"It is in some ways," he showed the group photos of his home country along with Japan. "I've been to a country where they have traditions and such. As for technology, well you guys have some things that are more advanced."

"Some?"

"Well… weapons is the first thing. We developed weapons that can wipe out a city." He rubbed the back of his head.

"We have some of those too. Though we made sure only to use it against a Grimm Hive." Axel stated.

"Is it capable of making it uninhabitable for centuries?" He raised an eyebrow, making them shock.

"Y-Your world can make a city uninhabitable with a bomb?!"

"Only for protective measures…" He shrugged. "We never done it for a long time. You guys have this… Dust but for us, it's nuclear, radioactive which means it's deadly when exposed to it and the use from atoms; in other words using molecules to make it capable."

Cody frowned, "Sounds like something that should never have been touched upon…"

"My world has endured many wars within and outside the countries including two world wars." He raised two fingers at the last part.

"We've had scars like that more than you could realize." Ren pointed out.

"Peace is never obtained in the end to be honest… only new conflicts brew." The Amazon said.

"Right about that," Cody agreed. "So, that Leone woman, how well do you know her?"

The older Amazon looked away as he scratched his head. "I met her a day after ending up in their world. I bought her a drink at a bar before going with Sayo and Ieyasu." He explained. "I didn't know she was an assassin at first until the day after I became an Amazon."

"How does one become an Amazon?" Axel asked.

Enrique lowered his head before raising his right sleeve, revealing the bandages wrapped around his forearm. "When I woke up in the world, it was an abandoned lab and I stumbled across a vial that cut me when I accidentally crushed it upon panicking. It contained the Amazon Cell in which began to spread throughout my body, and inside the cell is my inner self, the Amazon." He explained. "It isn't infectious or anything like that. Once you contract it, it stays within the host."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Jaune apologized.

"Still… Without it, don't you think you would've perished?" Axel questioned.

"The world I ended up in from crime is everywhere. Nobles and government officials are corrupted and even they commit the crimes. Danger Beasts lurk outside of the empire, killing" he said.

"Danger Beasts?" Jaune asked.

"Large monsters that kill, almost like the Grimm but they are like animals in a way. They are up to 10 times larger than a full grown person." Mamoru replied. "I fought Danger Beasts for two years. I was 12 when I started to kill them."

"W-Woah…" Jaune gulped.

"What about this, assassin group you're in?" Cody asked.

"We target the corrupt officials. To them, we are assassins but the Night Raid are actually part of the Revolutionary Army. They want to overthrow the corrupt and bring back the peace it once had."

"So wait, you work for the good guys but to the corrupt people you are bad guys?" Jaune asked.

"Sounds to me like the corruption is too deep for the people not to see the truth sometimes…" Cody frowned, "You're now doing what you can to pull off the wool they were given to."

Mamoru and Enrique soon had a dark look, "It may be but… what we do is still murder no matter how you see it…" He lowered his head, feeling uneasy of the memory of his first blood.

"True. And that's how it should be looked at." The two looked up at Cody, surprised by his answer. "You guys are trying to do the right thing." He then gestured to his brother. "Axel has killed before and he's my adopted brother. He may have killed but he was searching his answers to bringing back our sister, even the answer to who he really is. I understood how he felt and I still forgave him." He then placed the meat in front of the Amazons while getting to work on more for the others. "Even Alan who tried to kill me as well… I still have a bad feeling about him… But… I forgave him for trying to turn me into ashes."

Enrique absorbed the words to his mind, wondering if he was right. No matter what he did, was there a reason behind it? He killed to save Leone but at the same time rescuing those girls that the ringleader kept hostage. ' _Maybe… He has a point…'_ he thought, lowering the collar before he began to devour the meat.

"Speaking of assassin, you didn't tell us what you think of Leone," Cody teased, causing the older Amazon of the group to choke on his food.

"W-Why would you ask me that?!" He stammered, raising his collar to hide the blush that was on his cheeks.

"I've seen the way you look at her, why not just tell her your feelings?" Cody asked, a smirk on his face as he hands out more food for the others.

"It's not like that!" He argued.

"Ne, ne, didn't you mark her when your Amazon Instincts kicked in?" Mamoru pointed out.

"Wait, you marked her? That's kinda bold if you ask me." Axel added on.

"That wasn't me!" He flustered. "It was my inner self forcing me!" He let out an irritated sigh, "I really hate the Amazon Instincts…"

"Why do you hate it?"

Enrique had an embarrassed look as he turned away, "Well… ever since that day… it's just bugs me often…"

"What bugs you?"

"The stupid urges…"

"Urges…?" The guys repeated.

" _ **Heh, heh! He's talking about his hormones!"**_ A puff of smoke appeared as Yurusen popped into view. " _ **What I remember, when an animal marks their future mate, they often have urges that would make them go 'wild' with their mate or even the girl closest to the mate."**_

"Oh…. So basically he wants se-" A quick slap by Axel made Cody stop his sentence.

"Thank you, Axel," Enrique thanked.

"You mean what Lubbock calls sex?" Mamoru asked, making all the guys look at the young amazon. "What? It's true."

"Damn it, Mamoru!" Enrique exclaimed, getting the young Amazon in a headlock. "You seriously have to avoid Lubbock's perversion!"

"Uncle, uncle!" He failed his arms. "Y-You do try... to hold those urges to mate, Big Bro!" He pointed out, only gaining more pressure against his neck. "E-Even when it was getting... worst one time, you nearly got to Leone _and_ Sheele!"

Cody coughed on his drink, "Wait… he tried to do two?!" He got out.

A tick mark and the blush on Enrique's face grew. "I hate the instincts! I blame Leone for marking me and causing my inner self to force me to mark her!" He said, releasing Mamoru who fainted from the lost of air.

"Uh.. is he alright?" Jaune asked, pointing to the unconscious Amazon.

"He'll be fine, happens to him often," Enrique waved off as he sat down removing his coat, revealing a sleeveless gray V-neck shirt as they see that he was trained, seeing the developed muscles on him as his right forearm had the bandages wrapped around. "And as for my urges… I control it better ever since that near 'incident'."

"I…. rather not know about it, thank you very much…" Axel sighed.

"I say enough talk. Just eat now." Cody said, quickly munching on the food that he made for himself, which was 2 times the amount everyone else had.

Enrique stared as the young Rider ate as much as Akame. "Sheesh. And I thought Akame eats that much…" He muttered.

"Oh to him, this is just a light snack. He hasn't really gotten into his hunger state." Axel pointed out, causing the Amazon to cough on his food.

* * *

After a while, the group met up with the others as Team JNPR finally met Leone for the first time. "Hello~!" She waved to the four members.

Jaune had a blush on his face, quickly covered up by Pyrrha's hand, while Ren turned away slightly. Pyrrha though while giving a soft smile, had the look of annoyance but Nora just went up and shook her hand happily. "I'm Nora!"

Leone had a cheeky grin, "And I'm Leone." She looked at the other three. "What are your names?"

"J-Jaune," Jaune gulped.

"Ren." Ren was next to introduce himself.

"Pyrrha… And can't you please put something on?" Pyrrha asked.

"This is what I wear," Leone grinned. "Is there something wrong with what I wear?"

"It's a bit well…"

"It's revealing!" Weiss admitted with a huff.

"It is what makes men flock and also for me to kill with that advantage," She winked, taking pride with her looks and choice of attire. "I'm sure Enrique doesn't mind, don't you?" She cooed at the last part.

Enrique moved away from the group as he raised his collar. "Please don't do that…"

"Aw... " She pouted. "Come on, you know it will get to you sooner or later. You _were_ close to taking me and Sheele at the same time."

"WHAT?!" Weiss gasped, a heavy blush on her face.

"I…. didn't need to know that…" Blake blushed.

"I don't get it…" Ruby said, still too young to know of it.

"Oh? This is new." Yang smirked, leaning in and whispering, "Mind lending me some of those clothes too?"

"Yang!" Weiss exclaimed with a heavy blush before pointing at the older Amazon, "AND YOU!"

Enrique looked left and right as if he thought Weiss was pointing at someone else before pointing at himself, "Me?"

She storms up to him, frowning, "What gives you the right to try and take two woman?! You should be ashamed!"

The older Amazon waved his hand, "Look, it isn't my fault okay! I am _not_ like that. I blame Leone for marking me!" He pointed at Leone. "If she didn't mark me, it wouldn't have triggered those instincts, even marking her!"

"Don't blame a woman liking you for that reason!" She huffed.

"I didn't mind being marked by him," Leone grinned. "It's not everyday you see a shy cutie like him who is from a military family."

"Don't encourage him!" Weiss growled.

"I think we should take a break for a bit…" Cody said, "Some of you need to calm down…."

"Some, more like everyone," Enrique corrected, getting up. "A good night's sleep is what we need."

"Yep,I agree with you on that," Leone stretched as Mamoru yawned. "Ending up in this world, and trying to find each other, i think sleeping is what we need."

The three followed Cody and Team RWBY back to Beacon as the three members of the Night Raid were heading to the empty dorm that was given to them surprisingly. Leone removed her boots and scarf and fell back onto the bed, Mamoru cocooned himself with blankets, and Enrique removed his coat and boots to lay on the bed by the wall. To the three, it was somewhat a nice sight to see the people they met. They never seen this much happiness and such back at the capital.

"Say…. You guys?" Leone called out quietly to the two Amazons.

"Yeah/Yes?" The two looked at her.

"Do… you think we could make our world just as peaceful as this place?" Leone asked them, a worried look on her face.

Mamoru looked at his surrogate brother who looked out the window, "Maybe… I mean, back at my world, despite the conflicts, we still try to keep the peace after that. Maybe… maybe it is possible. We just have to do our best and not let down the others."

Leone smiled, nodding softly, "You're right…. And who knows? Maybe by coming here, our worlds can connect and grow from it?"

The two smiled, seeing that she was right about that. "Yeah! And maybe we can be an actual family! Brothers and sisters!" Mamoru beamed. "And maybe you and Big Bro can have a family too!"

"Ohh… I like that idea, Mamoru." Leone smirked while Enrique blushed. He looked at Leone as his blush grew more. He tried to look away when Mamoru said that but he couldn't. He looked away, clamped his hands onto his ears, not wanting to think or hear of the thoughts. He didn't want to think of how soft Leone's skin was or her- "Argh!" He began slamming his head against the wall, getting those thoughts out of his mind.

"Enrique?" Leone got out, worried.

He stopped slamming his head before looking at Leone, "I-I just had to calm myself is all."

"Really? It was like you were having those urges again," Mamoru pointed out.

"I…. I just need to be alone!" He said, rushing out of the room.

"Enrique…." Leone frowned. She knew it often occurs whenever they are alone. Even more was how his urges nearly caused him to sleep with her and Sheele, at the same time. Sure, it was those Amazon instincts that was making him do that, even marking her but she knew he was a young man as well.

* * *

 _Out on top of the building, Enrique was there, holding his head as he tries to calm down. The urges growing more and more within him whenever he was around Leone. He couldn't forget what happened when he and Sheele were alone before Leone entered._

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Sheele and Enrique were once again reading the books in the study room once again. The Amazon wasn't wearing his coat once again since he wasn't out on a mission. It was rather nice for once to not wear the coat. For Sheele, she was wearing her regular one piece dress on, reading a nice book before turning to Enrique, "What do you think of this book, Enrique?" She asked him._

" _It's… nice to read books once in awhile…" He smiled before he winced upon looking at her. He quickly looked away and shook his head._

 _She turned to him, noticing his look. "Hm? Something wrong, Enrique?"_

" _I-It's nothing," He said, trying to not look at her._

 _Sheele placed the book down, leaning over and touching his forehead, "You sure? You look a bit flustered."_

 _His blush grew as he slowly looks at Sheele. Seeing her rather innocent eyes, her near perfect skin due to that scar on her cheek. Her dress looking lovely on her. She is… very lovely…_

 _He winced more as he shut his eyes, holding his head as the blush grew, nearly making his face red upon the blood that was rushing in his head._

" _Hmm.. I think some water would be nice for you." She then stood up, about to head out until she felt something holding her arm, she looks down to see Enrique holding it, "Are you alright, En-"_

 _He quickly got up as the two were now by the bookshelf, her back against it as she could see his eyes nearly clouded, his face drawing close to her. "Enrique?" She asked, only for a soft smile to appear on her. "I see now…. Go ahead."_

 _He leaned in more and kissed her, but in his mind he was trying to fight back, not wanting to continue with what was forcing him to do this. 'I have… to stop…' He thought. Sheele smiled, placed her hand on his cheek, causing the Amazon to look at her._

" _It's okay Enrique…." She said, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. He wanted to make her his.. The Omega wanting to have another mate if the other doesn't commit._

 _But then the door open as the two turn to see Leone standing there, yet oddly enough a soft smirk on her face. "L-Leone!?" She gasped, pulling away as she adjusted her glasses. "I-I'm so sorry!" She bowed in her usual manner._

" _Sorry? For what?" Leone said, walking over to the two._

 _She flustered knowing that Akame told her that Leone recently marked him, making him her mate. She was basically trying to take him away from her. One thing about Leone was to never take what she has marked. But instead, Leone wrapped her arms around Sheele, pushing the girls together._

" _Personally… I don't mind sharing you with Enrique here, Sheele…" Leone smirked._

" _B-But," She flustered. "Isn't he what you told Akame and I, your future mate?" She whispered, looking at the older Amazon who was sitting on the ground, looking at the fireplace._

" _Yes… But ever since those past few missions you two had, I think sharing him with you would be not so bad…" She smirked, turning to Enrique, "What do you think?"_

 _She fiddled with her fingers before she slowly looked at the Amazon. Sure he was a kind person who just wanted to find his way home once the situation was over. Even more being an Amazon, the trump card of the team. But what she enjoyed was his pure hearted style he had. But as the two looked closer, they noticed his eyes were now slightly red._

" _Enrique?" They asked in unison._

 _His breathing was heavy before he grabbed the two, pinning them to the ground with the Amazon strength he has._

' _ **TAKE THEM BOTH! MAKE THEM OUR MATES!'**_ _Omega's voice rang in his head, trying to take over and use them as he pleases._

 _He leaned in, kissing Leone who knew what was happening to him. Quickly changing into her Lionelle form as she returns the kiss. Sheele huffs, pulling him away from her as she kisses him instead. The two switching back and forth as they try to dominate over who has him first._

 _When he pulled away, he went to her neck as his teeth became razor sharp as he was about to mark Sheele to be his. The Omega was the Amazon that fights for enjoyment but even he knew that their should be more generations to take his bloodline. Even though they are Amazons, they deserve a mate once in awhile even if they crave for flesh and meat. "En… rique…" Sheele muttered, seeing what he was about to do, he was about to mark her as his next mate. "Go ahead…. Make me your mate…" Omega quickly went in, biting her neck as he marked her as well, the taste of blood and flesh touching his tongue as he pulls away from a panting Sheele. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink upon what he did. He actually marked her. The Amazon Omega who craves flesh has marked her. The clumsy yet innocent women was marked by the pure hearted young man in front of her._

" _Thank you…. Enrique…" She said happily._

' _ **YES! TAKE THEM NOW!'**_ _His inner self shouted, but quickly made Enrique realize what happened. He stumbled away from them as he began to wipe away the blood he tasted, getting water to spit it out. The taste of blood and flesh now out of his taste buds and mouth._

" _Aw… why did you stop? It was getting good!" Leone pouted._

 _He looked at the two, seeing the bite mark on Sheele's shoulder which made him go pale. "Not again!" He grabbed his head, now panicking. Why did he mark someone again!? Why of all people, he marked Sheele! First Leone and now Sheele!? The Amazon instincts are very annoying to him. "I-I wasn't suppose to do this… I wasn't suppose to do that to you, Sheele." he explained, stuttering._

" _I-It's fine…. I didn't mind one bit.." She said with a smile but hearing this made his jaw drop upon that._

 _The only thing he could do was dashing out of the room. Sheele fiddled with her fingers, feeling slightly guilty. He never wanted that to happen, he didn't want those instincts to force him to such acts._

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

 _Enrique sighed softly on the rooftop, oddly enough he finally calmed down now. Allowing his mind to be free and let him relax. He brushed his hand across his hair. "Stupid… stupid…" He muttered to himself. He looked at the Amazon Driver, seeing his reflection on the red lenses. He swore he could see his armored omega form behind the reflection. He knew that wearing the belt makes his Amazon form go into his Amazon Omega form._

" _Penny for your thoughts?" A voice rang out, he turned his head to see Cody walking up to him._

" _Oh, hey Cody…" He waved, putting the Amazon Driver away._

" _Can I see that belt?" He asked._

" _Why…?" Enrique questioned._

" _Just let me see it." Cody said._

 _The blonde made his belt appear in flames before removing it. "See?" He sighed before the two switched belts to examine them. To Cody, he was excited to see the new Driver. "What does it do anyway?"_

" _It enhances the Amazon Cells within my body… even making it under my control." He explained. "The left handle initiates the transformation and deadly skills. For the right handle, I can bring out an assortment of weapons. A spear, scythe, sword, dagger, a sickle, a staff, even a broadsword that I can carry with one hand. It may look heavy to others but easy for me to wield."_

" _Ohh…. Nice. Very versatile." Cody admitted. "And it controls the cells?"_

" _Yeah," He pointed at his armband. "Even this helps too but… it is literally attached to my arm."_

" _What?"_

" _There are about 26 thick needles in that armband that is inside my skin."_

 _Cody flinched from hearing that. "You mean…. They're 'still' piercing your skin?" He gulped._

" _Yep, it gives me daily doses of medicine." He confirmed. "I had to get use to it."_

" _But…. wouldn't that mean, just an inch of a twist of your muscles would tear them?" He cringed._

" _No… the thing about the cells, they enhanced my body. Remember when you punched my chest?"_

" _Yeah…" Cody shook his hand upon the memory. "Still hurts. It felt like I punched titanium…"_

" _It's because it hardens the skin wherever there is damage. In other words, it moves along with it." He moves his left arm, showing that it didn't hurt him at all. "See?"_

 _Enrique then turns to his Driver, a bit surprised about on its functions. "So… what does yours do?" He asked._

" _Well…" He brought out one of his Eyecons before handing it to the Amazon. "Basically, it allows me to summon up a Spirit or 'Damashii' and lets me use their powers. Like with Musashi here."_

" _Wait, that's Musashi. Miyamoto Musashi." He recognized._

" _Mhm. I take it you have someone similar in your world?"_

" _Yeah, the well known samurai who wielded two katanas and never lost against a match during the dynasty."_

" _Heh. In here. He was the first warrior and the other first one to be considered the Father of Hunters. He was the one to take up arms against the Grimm and fight back." Cody explained._

 _The Amazon handed Cody the Eyecon of Musashi, surprise of the similarities of their worlds._

" _It tough being a warrior huh?" Cody sighed._

" _Being an assassin is a tough thing… it's a life or death mission almost every night." The Amazon said. "There is always a chance that we won't come back alive. Either we come back alive or we die during the mission."_

" _I hear ya…" He turned to the Amazon. "Believe it or not… Even in this school for Hunters and Huntresses…. We too have our fair share of battles where we may not return… Truth be told, in this past few months… we lost 80 people to Grimm…" Cody admitted._

" _I'm sorry to hear that… really I am…" He began to tell Cody about horrible events in his home world. Telling him about terrorists that killed dozens of lives for years._

 _Cody frowned upon this, hearing such pain that the people of Enrique's world go through. "You know…. Sounds to me like your world and mine are almost identical… Sides from the Grimm, weapons and tech of course…" He then turns to the Amazon, "But… I know one thing. If you ever do get back to your world, I know for a fact you'll be able to change it to where you can finally achieve that peace it needs."_

 _Hearing this made Enrique smile with Cody seeing it since he wasn't wearing his coat. "Heh, for an assassin, you smile."_

" _Hehehe," He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Cody yawned before getting up, "Well! I'm gonna head back to the dorm." They back back their respective Drivers. "See ya."_

 _Enrique watched the Rider walk away before saying, "Be sure you wear protection kid," The Amazon teased._

" _Heh, I do. But sometimes, we like to be risky." He teased back._

 _The older Rider saw Cody as the rather bold type of guy to do that. "Well… night." He said to the young Rider who nodded and left. By leaving, he phased through the door. "Oh, right, he is a spirit…" He recalled before falling on his back, looking at the stars and began to connect to find the constellations._

 _But as night kept brewing, an odd presence can be felt as Enrique turns to see the dark haired girl he saw before, this time a wicked smirk on her lips. "Hello… 'Enrique'..." She called out his name._

 _His eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name?"_

" _My little secret…" She said, walking towards him. Ready to commence her plan._

 _He placed the Amazon Driver on his waist, "Answer me, how do you know my name." He placed his hand on the left handle, ready to twist it._

 _But oddly enough the girl quickly placed her hands on his cheek, "Let's forget about that for now…" She said, leaning into him. He shoved her hand away as he blushed. "W-What are you doing!?" he stuttered._

" _Simple… I want you to mark me….." She said, walking to him once more._

 _He blinked once._

 _He blinked twice._

" _WHAT!?" He shouted, moving away from the woman. How can she know about his recently obtained instincts!?_

" _You heard me…." She responded, walking towards him, as she sways her hips. "Mark me."_

 _He swallowed as he took more steps back. Leone was one thing since she marked him first, triggering the Amazon instincts within him then his instincts caused him to mark Sheele who even didn't mind being marked by him._

 _Cinder though knew how to try and get him to be part of her side. And she will do whatever it takes to do it. "What's wrong? Don't like me?"_

" _I-I don't," He stuttered. "A-And…." He raised two fingers. "I-I… m-marked two others…."_

" _And what's wrong with adding another?" She smirked at him._

 _He didn't want to reply since he had two things in his mind due to his inner self. To kill her or to mark her upon realizing her beauty. He glanced a look at the door then at her. He quickly dashed for the door to get away from her knowing that his instincts were not only kicking in but it was affecting him too._

 _But somehow she stood in front where the door was, stopping him as her smoldering eyes glowed softly in the night. "Just give it up rookie…. I already made up my mind to have you enter my fold."_

 _Before he can respond, a familiar lion claw punched through the door before tearing it off the door. There stood Leone in her lionelle form. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY MATE!?" She shouted._

 _Cinder, just sighed, sending a torrent of flames at Leone, striking her as they throw her off of the building. However a lion claw got hold of the edge of the building before pulling up glaring at Cinder, the woman seeing the blonde's wounds rapidly healing much to her inner surprise. She felt no Aura and no type of Aura even the female Saber's Semblance can regenerate wounds that quick. Leone charged towards the dark haired girl who barely avoided the attack, nearly shattering the wall._

 _Leone grabbed Enrique by the back of his shirt as she pulled him close to her, the woman protecting her mate; not willing to share him to anyone else except Sheele. The lioness giving off a glare, showing that to never touch her mate._

" _Stay away from my mate," She warned, hugging him close._

 _Cinder glared at them, knowing if this goes on longer, she and her plans could be revealed. She sighs, for once actually giving up. "Fine…. I shall go…. But…" She looked at them, "But I should warn you…. Da Vinci is planning something big… For you, for those 'Amazons' and for the rest of Remnant…." And like that, she disappeared from their view._

" _L-Leone, can't breath…" Enrique said knowing that Leone was hugging him too close to his discomfort._

" _No. Not until I know her scent has left this place and you." She huffed, pulling him in closer._

 _His blush grew as he struggles to get free from the embrace. He could smell Leone's sweet scent, her soft skin… it was… very tempting to him due to the Amazon instincts. But after a bit longer she finally let go a heavy sigh escaping knowing that she is now gone. She looked down at her mate, seeing his eyes began to be clouded, the familiar clouding from a couple of weeks ago._

" _Enrique?"_

 _His hands twitched for a moment before he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, Leone now seeing his dark brown eyes having a red tint while being clouded._

" _Enrique…" She smiled softly at him. "You want me now, don't you?"_

 _In his mind, he couldn't say anything or give an answer. His instincts were screaming at him, but his human side was telling him to not take advantage of her while his amazon side wants to take her as his mate. Leone though, smiles softly as she leans in and kisses him once more. She knew that the young man hasn't confessed his feeling to her since he is conflicted and trying to accept that what he has become but she knows that he has something to him that just calls them together, and right now, just a nice moment is more than enough for her._

 _As she deepens the kiss, the Amazon's eyes went back to normal, causing his eyes to widen and pull away again. "I-I…" He stammered. "T-That wasn't… I-I didn't mean…" He was beet red realizing that she kissed him._

 _But Leone, now back in her normal form just smiles, placing her finger on his lip to silence him. "Just shut up and relax…." She said, leaning in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around him._

" _Leone, please stop…" He pleaded. "I don't want to give in to the instincts…"_

" _You're not going to…." She said to him. "I just want you to relax, and feel what I'm trying to show you…"_

 _He shook his head and moved himself away from her, "Leone, I don't want to continue… I.. I just can't…"_

 _Leone sighs, letting go of him, "Alright. Let's get back to bed.. Okay?" She said softly. Deep down, she was sad that he couldn't continue or even say his feelings. Not to mention, a bit jealous how Yang and Cody were. Hoping they were right and he just needs time._

* * *

A/N: And, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get hate or something outta this, so let me explain... Yes, I know Cinder isn't that much of a seductress. And yes, I know I'm not doing her justice as of right now. But please here me out. We BARELY get much screen time with her, 2 Cameos in Vol 1, Like... 4 Cameos in vol 2, and only a few in Vol 3.

So as far as we know, besides what she'll do and what not? We don't have much clarity on how she would proceed things if she was in the spot like a lot. So, for right now, this is as far as I can think of to do with her. She's drunk on getting more power and adding it to her team, so it makes sense to try and take Omega and Specter due to it.

So please don't hate me, okay? It's just something for now and will be resolved and fixed on Vol 3.

Until then, later minna!


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations The End Game

Hey everyone! It's striberx and ShadowBladeKnight here! Welcome to the start of the 'movie' special.

 **striberx** : We're now getting closer to the meed of this story, hope you're all enjoying it so far? Cause here's the finale to the story! Yeah, it is a bit short. But this is supposed to be a "Movie" Crossover event, so it makes sense to have it short. It's meant to be short, plus it could've been a One-Shot too. :P

 **ShadowBladeKnight** : And let's not forget the eventual debut of a new Eyecon. And right you are, aibou and now here is the finale of the special!

* * *

 **WE DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER GHOST & AMAZONS [2016], RWBY, AND AKAME GA KILL (Except our OCs)**

Enjoy the story.

Let's get this party started… BEGIN!

 _'Thought'_

 _ **Ganma**_

 **Amazon**

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelations Towards The End Game

* * *

As morning was in the sky, older Amazon was reading a book about the place he, Mamoru, and Leone ended up in. It was an interesting world, almost like his own to the point. Sides from the Grimm, Dust, Aura and Faunus. It was almost a mere image of Earth.

A sad smile grew under the collar, memories of home. "Makes me wonder what is going on back home…"

"Everything alright, Enrique?" Leone asked him, peeking out from the window below where she and the others were at.

He looked up upon hearing Leone's voice. "Yeah, I'm alright, just reading." He replied.

"Hm? About what?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"About this world." He continued. "It's funny, my world and this world have some things in common… it's like both worlds are mirrors."

"Heh, then it must feel like home to you huh?" she smiled, trying to be nice and cheerful.

Upon hearing this, the Amazon lowered his head. "Somewhat…" He answered sadly before standing up. "I'm gonna take a walk, I'll see you guys in a bit…" He then walked away from the blonde assassin.

"Oh no…" She grabbed him and pulled him back into her arms, "I know that look, Enrique. You're not going anywhere." she said with a sly grin.

"L-Leone, please let go of me," he pleaded trying to pull away since he was too close to her.

"Aw…. why should I? Everyone else is asleep…. And we're up here all alone…" she chuckled, holding him closer.

"I-I can't, Leone, we-we are friends."

"And what's wrong with having some 'benefits' with me?" She teased.

His blush grew red as he shook his head, "It-It's not right for me to do that…"

"Come on… Just one little go?" She whispered.

He jolted upon the touch that Leone did, making him pull away from her. When he did, he finally freed himself as he stood back up. "I'm sorry, Leone… I just…" He tried to find the right explanation before he decided that walking away was the best option and so he did as quickly as possible, leaving her where she was.

She sighed, turning her head to see Yang standing there, "He's still a shy young man…" Leone said to her, "Seriously, knowing you and your boy are a thing has me a bit jealous… Kinda like seeing a younger sister being with someone when I'm still in the dust."

"Hey, he'll confess to you soon," Yang assured the fellow blonde. "Just give it time."

Leone sighed, "question is how long until one of us is gone.."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't an easy task for us, Yang. It's either live or die during a mission. Either we come back alive or die during the mission." She turned around to look at her. "We lost good friends in the past due to that."

Yang turns to her, "I take it they meant a lot to you all?"

"Very much so, they were like family to us."

Yang's eyes soften upon this. These assassin's Leone works alongside basically have a chance that they could die no matter what day or time. And now remember Leone telling each one of the members that are still alive, it was a small number yet skilled. However they can still die overall….

"She was a great friend… wasn't she?" she said softly.

"It's not only that… tell me, you and the others saw the book Enrique carries by his coat?"

"Yeah why?"

Leone took a deep breath before saying, "It's because that book was Sheele's and… She was Enrique's first love.. His first 'mate'..."

Yang turned to her, surprised. "You mean…."

"He cared about her to the point they were in a relationship." She explained. "And when she was killed during a mission… it changed him… we barely see him smile even with that collar hiding it, he didn't want no one to touch that book, even more was that he was once angry at Mine since she was with her when she died. He was devastated when he heard what happened…"

"I'm…. sorry that happened…" She apologized.

"That's why I am trying to cheer him up and maybe 'that'... but it looks like he still misses Sheele…"

Yang placed her hand on her, "I know he cares for you…. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been so worried about you and Mamoru." She reassured.

Leone looked at Yang before smiling, "Heh, if only we were actual sisters." She chuckled.

Yang smiled, "You know we would be awesome together." She winked.

* * *

 _ **(Insert Op - Nanatsu No Taizai Opening 2 - NateWantstoBattle Ver.)**_

* * *

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

The song starts off as it shows, The Ore Eyecon, and the Amazon Armband before it shifts to Cody and Enrique standing there, facing each other.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

A sudden strike of lighting then shows them in their Rider forms, still staring at one another as Yang and Leone watch from a distance, both with worried looks.

 _ **Don't play that!**_

Another strike of lighting then shows the two riders charging at one another before Cody's weapon clashed against Enrique's fins, sparks casting off as it shows the title card.

 _ **I got my demons,**_ _ **They don't know,**_ _ **I'm fierce enough to let them go.**_

We then see Cody standing with Yang, over looking Vale one moment, and in the next, a ruined city of Vale, overrun by Grimm.

 _ **It's like a fire, a strangle-hold**_ _ **I wish I was invincible.**_

It then cuts to Enrique and Leone in the Kingdom of their world, and in another moment, the entire kingdom and its people were being slaughtered by several Amazon's as they feast on the humans that live there.

 _ **Hello desire, you're my old friend,**_ _ **But I don't need you here again.**_

It then cuts to Axel, trying to tell Weiss what happened, only for darkness to envelop him, as the smoldering eyes of Cinder wrap her arms around him, a devious grin escaping her lips.

 _ **Just take a look, go back inside,**_ _ **I'll see you on the other side!**_

We then see Mamoru happily eating food with Night Raid in one second, before being replaced by him in his Amazon state, feasting on his friends before he snaps into reality, screaming and crying as he hugs Shelle's body.

 _ **Wondering around in the dark,**_ _ **Searching for that answer, to spark,**_ _ **Ask if every sin will fight again!**_

Out in the distance, we see RWBY, along with JNPR standing firm against the Ganma and Wild Amazon's while the looming figure of Da Vinci stands above them all before Cody and Enrique summon their drivers. Cody shouting out, 'Henshin' while Enrique shouts out, 'Amazon' before the screen turns white.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure,**_ _ **All come together,**_ _ **There is no reason why.**_

We then finally see Ghost and Omega charging in, killing every Ganma and Amazon in their way before reaching Da Vinci, the Time Ganma already giving them trouble as he sends them back into some void.

 _ **Oh, Woah! Oh, oh, oh~,**_ _ **The pain and the pleasure, All come together, There is no reason why.**_

As the two riders are floating in the void, several lights appear, showing Yang, Leone and their friends as they help them back up to the light, as they fly towards Da Vinic before it cuts away to show the title card one last time.

* * *

As the day was continuing, the Omega was sitting under a tree as he was reading a certain book he always kept with him. It was the only thing that was a reminder to his previous relationship… his relationship with Sheele…

He lowered his head before reaching in his pocket and pulled out a folded paper in which he unfolded, revealing a small photo of him and Sheele. His eyes became shallow… sad… in grief… Even his inner self was feeling sadness for once upon losing her…

"I miss you Sheele…" He muttered, nearly close to tears.

"You lost someone too, huh?" A voice called out, he turns his head to see Cody there.

The Amazon put away his photo and book before standing up, "I'm don't want to talk about it." He answered, walking past the young Rider. But for some reason, he turned to see the young Ghost holding his arm.

"Why are you walking away?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to answer your first question…"

"You don't need to answer. I can tell the answer is yes." Cody said, turning to him, "I can relate to it…. Truly I do."

Cody flinched upon seeing Enrique glare menacingly at him. "You don't know nothin to how I felt upon losing someone I loved." He said coldly, forcefully moving his arm away. "And you don't know how I felt when she was killed by a damn girl who has her demented ideals of 'justice'."

"I may not know of it… But believe me…." Cody takes out an Eyecon, that was black with some red and flames on it, "I do know what true loss of someone you care for is like…" He looks at him, "This…. Was my master… A man who was like a second father to me…. He died trying to save me and I couldn't even do that at my old state… But in the end, I did avenge him. And he also saved me by extending my days of living, otherwise I would be gone."

He heard the Omega growl, his hands clenched before punching the tree, shattering it. When he pulled away, black blood seeped from his injury as it repaired itself. "You may have had a chance but me? The rest of my childhood became nothing after my father died and now, 9 years later, I lose the woman I love. You aren't the one who who lost two people you deeply cared about. You aren't the one who was your meaning to continue your life to be taken away…"

"And you think feeling pity on yourself will change it?! GET OVER YOURSELF!" Cody shouted.

Before he knew it, Cody was lifted up due to the Amazon's strength as he saw the blood red frowned, disappearing in a glows of light before reforming near by. "Angry I take it?"

"Just leave me _alone_. I don't want to talk to you right now," the Amazon said, his eyes going back to its normal dark brown color before he walked away.

"No." Cody refused. "If you believe that moping around will make you feel better, then you have no right to fight, no right to return home, and no right to avenge anyone. You might as well just give up and become a janitor."

Boy did he chose the wrong words.

He felt the killing intent grow massively as steam surrounded Enrique, without him using the belt. It soon released a burst of energy before it revealed humanoid creature growling as it was on all fours. Its body was green with dark, blood red streaks and spikes protruding from his arms and back. His chest also had raised parts as if it acted as bone but blood red.

Its head was green as well, remind him that of some type of reptile with two large blood-red eyes and an open mouth but no teeth, only pitch black as if you can't see what it's mouth is. A small horn that is on its forehead was orange while the back of its head had openings.

Overall, it's skin almost looked like it's a mix between flesh and metal melded together into a new type of skin.

It was just like the drawing Coco showed Cody.

The Omega turned around, snarling. Cody definitely chose the wrong words to say to him. "Fine… If you wanna fight and be a baby. Then so be it. Henshin!" Flames erupted around him as well as a Black and Red Damashii flies out before entering the flames.

 _ **TOUCAN KAIGAN! BOOST!**_

 _ **ORE GA BOOST! (GO!) FURUITATSU GHOST! (FIGHT!)**_

 _ **GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!)**_

The flames disappeared as she was greeted with a red and black figure. He has a full-on red body suit with red armor. On his armor was black fiery designs with his chest armor having the symbol of an eye. His jacket was black was red trimmings but also had fiery trims on the hood. His helmet was completely red with black fiery 'eyes' on the red visor with silver pieces on the side. To complete the helmet, he has a whisp horn in a fiery design as well. He lowered his hood and looked at the Grimm.

"Alright then…. Bring it." Cody said, drawing out his Sunglassslasher.

The creature roared out, it's jaws actually opening to reveal the darkness in its jaws to reveal sharp reptilian teeth. It charged towards Cody who quickly teleported and was ready to strike him but was only greeted with the Omega catching the blade. It darted it's head to him before he grabbed his neck and tossed him to the wall, creating a crater.

The young Rider groaned before seeing the Omega charging towards him again and rammed him into the wall, shattering it as the two rolled around as both of them were delivering punches and kicks until the Omega stopped him, catching the blade with its jaws before shutting it close.

Cody's eyes widen before kicking him away, the Amazon spitting out the shards of the blade and roared. "Man…. if this is your power without anything holding back…. You could've taken out an Ancient Grimm easily… But I'm still holding many abilities back…" He said, taking out a new Eyecon, ' _I was hoping not to use other Rider's power to fight him… But he needs to see the truth right now… Please, help me show him it.'_ he asked in his thoughts as he looked down at the Wizard Eyecon.

Cody quickly evaded another strike from the Amazon who broke through the tables. Seeing it as his chance, he opened the Ghost Driver and pressed the Eyecon before placing it in, closing it.

 _ **EYE! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

A fully red Damashii flies out, defending Cody as Amazon tries to attack again. Blocking every strike or bite that it uses. Cody pushes in the lever, ready to duke it out now.

 _ **TOUCON KAIGAN! WIZ~ARD!**_

 _ **SHINKA NO RYU! BURNING PASSION!**_

The Red Damashii knocks Omega away as it dons onto Cody, the Flame Dragon Visor placing on as he summons two WizarSwordGun's as he gets ready for another fight.

The Amazon roared as it grabs hold of a table before tossing it at Cody who quickly shot it into pieces by was greeted with the Omega as he tackled Cody to the ground. It raised its claws at him but Cody blocked each claw as he did his best but the Omega wasn't giving up, he was going through it with all it has. When he managed to shove away the sword, the Omega raised its claw but…

A familiar blonde assassin got hold of him, tackling the Amazon. "Leone…" Cody got out.

"Just stay back, you _really_ pissed him off." She warned as she held the Amazon down.

"I had to do something. A Rider like him needs to learn how to get past his problems…" Cody admitted, "Otherwise, he is unfit to be called a Kamen Rider."

"He isn't a hero like you guys," she argued. "All of us at the Night Raid are not heroes." She felt the Amazon trying to get free in which she looked at

"You don't think I know that already?!" He shouted, both Leone and Omega looking at him. "I know you're assassins. I know you aren't ' _the good guys_ '. But, your actions and decisions do impact what you can do." He looked at them both, "Regardless what he has done, in my eyes he does have potential to be a Kamen Rider, even if he's killed before, what Rider hasn't? We've fought many enemies, both nonhuman, and human alike. And we have killed them too, in order to save the others. He may be an assassin, but he knows his moral standings. To never harm the innocent and to fight what others cannot do. That is what us Riders do every day."

The Amazon roared out as it got itself free and was about to go after Cody but Leone quickly embraced him from behind, finally making the kaijin/human stop for once. "Enrique, I know you miss Sheele… All of us at the Night Raid do. We understand how much she means to you and you loved her… But we are all worried about you, even Mine, she won't admit it though." She turned the Amazon around. "I don't want to see my mate like this… Sheele wouldn't want you to be like this either."

The Amazon finally stopped as steam surrounded his body. Leone winced but she didn't want to let go of him. When the steam died down, it revealed Enrique as he was finally showing his sadness… there he was, an assassin who was crying from how much he missed Sheele. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He cried. "I… I miss Sheele, Leone…"

"It's okay…. I do too…" She responded, hugging him as she felt tears running down her face as well.

Cody stood up as he changed back to normal, a soft smile on his face as he left them, knowing those two needed to be alone, as well as able to tell that they needed to let these feelings out together, ' _Enrique. You do have the potential to be a Rider as well… you just need to learn how to focus past your dark times before, and I'm sure you'll find a new power later on.'_ Cody said in his thoughts, leaving the two there.

* * *

Back at the Academy, Cody opened the door to the dorm room, ready to relax a bit as he's greeted by none other than his girlfriend, Yang, "Hey." He smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, noticing the small bruises.

"Just a small fight to get through Enrique's thick head." He answered, plopping down on the bed with a sigh. "He even took a bite off Sunglasslasher."

"Why were you fighting him?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Well it was kinda my fault…"

"What did you do?" She questioned, arms crossed.

"I kinda chose the wrong words and.. made him go into his Amazon form, without that belt of his too…" Before he knew it, Yang slapped the back of his head. "Ow…. I deserve that…" He winced.

"Yeah you do. Cody, they aren't like us in a way."

"I know, I know…" He sighed, "But I knew I had to do something, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get past what happened. He won't grow if he keeps it to himself…"

"You know, there friend.. Her name was, Akame I believe? Anyways Leone told me that her friend Akame literally doesn't show much emotions but she lost a lot of teammates. She doesn't show the sadness or anything like that. But she does care about her teammates."

"And I don't?" He turned to her, "I'm more of worried that if he doesn't get past this pain, he may never try to protect others. I'm worried that he'll be killed cause of that. I've seen it before and I rather not see it in someone who is older than me and a new Rider."

"Leone said that Akame once said the same thing." Yang added. "They all are different than us Cody. They all suffered from traumatic pasts that even we would question it." She began to explain to Cody what Leone told her about each member of the Night Raid.

Cody lowered his head, knowing more than what he needed to know and sighs, "I feel sorry for them… But…" he looks at her, a sadden expression on his face, "But I can't just let them wallow in that old pain anymore… It doesn't feel right to leave them in darkness…."

"I understand Cody but this is something that we can't help them get through. Would you understand how it felt to be taken away from your family along with a little sister, eventually becoming assassins? You would understand how it felt to kill without remorse? Or grow up in the streets, watching kids die from greedy punks? Or even being discriminated just because of who your parents were?"

Cody frowned at this, wanting to help but knowing he could do much. He felt useless until he felt Yang's soft embrace, the young rider looking at her softly. "I… I want to help them…."

"I know, Cody… I know…" She responded.

* * *

The next day, the sun was beginning to rise as the older Amazon slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move but there was weight on to the right. Next to him, hugging him tightly was none other than Leone, holding him as closely as she can.

He blushed lightly but a part of him didn't want to move away. It wasn't his inner self telling him that it was just himself that didn't want to move away from Leone. She sighed happily, nuzzling into him.

Leone was there for him after what happened to Sheele. When he was devastated, she wanted to help but he pushed her away… until now… Now he needed the comfort from her… And she was giving everything she got for him.

' _Am I… Am I really falling in love with Leone…?'_ He thought. He knew that Leone liked him since she basically told him that every so often when he denies her advance, even during his relationship with Sheele. But now…. Was he truly falling for her since she stayed by his side no matter what?

Leone groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly, "Morning Enrique…" She greeted him.

"Morning, Leone…" He responded. "Can… Can you let go of me now…?"

"Hm? Don't you like this?" She squeezed on him slightly.

He blushed a bit, "It's not that… It's just something I need to think over… And no, it's not about Sheele."

She smiled as she lets him go, "Take as much time as you need…"

He nodded before leaving the room. When he walked out, he placed his hand over his heart. The feeling was still there knowing full well that he was falling in love with her. He let out a sigh before taking a walk around the academy.

As he walks, he was exploring the academy since he never got the chance. As he past by the students some were glancing at him upon his, what they consider combat attire, even more was his looks. They could tell he had his fair share of danger even more the bandages that is wrapped around his right hand that reaches up to his forearm.

"Is this guy for real?"

"What's with the get up?"

"Looks like a freak to me…"

"Careful, he could be one of those monsters…."

He listened in to every words of each person he passes by. What he learned from Akame, trust the instincts and watch your surroundings and he was doing just that.

Some words were hurtful… some weren't. Along with that, were the questions and curiosity. To sum it all, it was words that he often chooses to ignore.

The Amazon eventually made it to what looks to the cafeteria and began to grab his usual breakfast, nothing but meat.

When he sat down, he removed the coat to reveal the sleeveless gray shirt he wears as he soon began to eat his meal. It was nostalgic… even though he cooks some food he knows back at the world he ended up in, the food he was eating was the food back on earth.

A sad chuckle escaped his lips upon consuming his food. "If only you had the chance to see my home… Sheele…" He muttered, the memory of those words rang back in his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _As night occurred in the Night Raid HQ, in Enrique's room, he was looking at the moon from the window as a slumbering Sheele was next to him._

 _As he stares, he heard her voice. "Enrique…?"_

 _He looked at her, seeing her eyes. "Is something wrong Sheele?" He asked._

" _I was about to ask you the same thing…" she smiled at him, "What's bothering you?"_

 _He was quiet before looking at the moon. "I'm just thinking what would I do when this is all over… I mean the Goddess said when this corruption is gone along with those Amazons, I will be going home…" He explained before looking at her. "If that day comes… do you want to go with me?"_

 _She smiles, placing her hand on his cheek, "I would love to, Enrique."_

 _He smiled as she kissed him, allowing the two to savor their moment together._

 _Flashback over…_

* * *

He was staring at the glasses she gave him before putting them away. He made a promise to himself that when he gets home, the Teigu she gave her would be buried, in honor for her. That way she would see the earth from above.

"Seems to me, you could use someone to eat with." The Amazon turned to see Ruby Rose there with a soft smile.

"Sure why not…" He nodded, gesturing her to be seated in which she complied and sat across from him. "Where's Mamoru?"

"Right here big bro!" He chirped as he sat his plate of meat down. "Ne, ne, you should have seen how much cookies Ruby and Luna eat! They are like bottomless pits!" He said cutely.

He heard a few thuds in which the older Amazon saw some of the female students fainting to which he guessed was due to Mamoru's personality and manners.

Ruby giggled softly, "If he wasn't so clueless, so many of the girls would jump on him." She joked.

"Jump on me…?" He blinked, tilting his head. "Oh! You mean they wo-"

Enrique quickly covered his mouth. "Mamoru… I told you not to say anything that involves Lubbock's perversions. Seriously, you have to stop listening to him."

"So, what's on your mind Enrique?" Ruby asked, eating some pudding.

"Just going over some thoughts. Nothing to worry about." He waved off as Ruby and those who haven't seen his expression finally saw him let out a small smile.

"You smiled big bro!" Mamoru beamed.

"I guess I did…" His surrogate brother noted. The Mole Amazon hugged him, happy to see his big brother smile again.

"It's good to smile once and awhile. To let out the happiness you have in your heart either in every day or when you hide it to not show your true self." Ruby stated.

"Your right…" The Omega nodded. "Guess I should smile more often like I used to."

"Yay!" Mamoru cheered with full on cuteness. Along with more female students fawning over him.

Ruby turned to Enrique, "You know… Cody was only trying to help… He knows what you did, but he believes in you, believes that you can be a Kamen Rider. And I do too." She smiled.

"Kamen.. Rider…" He repeated to himself. He may be older than Cody but hearing that title once again reminded him of what they do. He may be an assassin but he was fighting for a good cause. If Cody and now Ruby believe he can be one… then maybe it can be possible for him to be considered one.

"I guess you have a point…" He responded. Ruby smiled at him, continuing to eat her pudding.

"Hey Big Bro, where's big sis Leone?" Mamoru asked.

"She is probably either doing another spar against Yang or exploring the academy." He answered.

* * *

That being said, Leone was exploring the academy before she spars with Yang. She couldn't forget the first time she fought the fellow blonde, it was an amazing fight but that was without her Lionelle, and she could tell, that Yang wasn't fighting at 100% either.

She placed her hands behind her head as she looks at her surroundings. It was crazy to think that there is a world that is peaceful in a way unlike her home. That and she took pride with her looks even with her attire that she has on. Along with young men looking at her lustfully cause of that.

The blonde assassin was curious about what was Enrique thinking upon when he woke up. She liked the guy even if he became an Amazon. Sure she marked him but he eventually confessed to Sheele. But when she heard about what happened to Sheele, the Amazon was devastated… she knew how much she meant to him and he began to push some of the members of the Night Raid away. He barely smiled… his smile was the one thing that she enjoyed seeing. And while she teased him, she didn't want to push him at all, but lately…. Ever since coming to this world, she noticed him changing for the better.

He was recovering but she could tell that Sheele had a place in the Amazon's heart. But now… he seemed to not fluster much like earlier in the morning. She cared about Enrique… even when she marked him, it was because she cared about him… she even loves him.

"Hey, Leone." She turned to see the familiar blonde brawler walking to her, "Up for a walk and chat?"

The fellow blonde smiled with a smirk, "Sure why not and after that is that spar you wanted."

The two blondes began to walk as Yang looked at Leone. "So what did you want to talk about?" Leone asked.

"More of just randomly chat." Yang chuckled, "After all, we're practically identical, so why not get to know one another?"

"True," Leone responded. "What is the first thing you want to ask me?"

"Well… it is true that you really grew up in the streets…?"

"That's right," Leone smiled. "Most of my life, I grew up in the streets. As years went by, I would always look after others. Eventually taking the task as an assassin since Boss asked me if I was interested."

"Boss?"

"Oh right, her name is Najenda." The blonde assassin replied. "She wears an eyepatch over her right eye along with a robotic arm on her right arm."

"Wait, hold up! I thought you guys didn't have technology?"

"Not everything." Leone laughed. "The only thing we have for technology are guns, the materials to make a Teigu, lights, and prosthetics."

"Woah… That's kinda cool."

"Sure is and hopefully… maybe when it's all over that Goddess could take some of us to Enrique's world." Leone smiled. "He told us the things about his home and some of us dreamt of going to a place where he is from. Including the country Japan."

"Oh! Like where Tsukasa is from?"

"Pretty much." Leone nodded. "So now let's talk about you, is Ruby your sister? You two don't look like much as sisters."

"That's cause we share the same father, but not the same mother." Yang answered.

"Oh…" She got out.

"It's alright." She smiled, "I still love dad, and Ruby a lot. So those little things don't bother me much. I just wish I knew more about my mother…. I even saw her a couple of weeks ago too but after that… I didn't see her again."

Leone placed her hand her hand on the fellow blonde's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll see her again, Yang." she assured. "Besides you said you talked to her, I think it is enough to know that she is still alive and kicking."

"Thanks. Heh, 'Big sis'." she giggled.

Leone's grin grew before slinging her arm over the blonde. "Haha, now that's what I wanted to hear." She teased. "Back on the streets most of the kids call me that, even Mamoru."

Yang felt slightly embarrassed for calling her that but Leone seems to be proud of it. She then remembered something. "Say Leone, remember when I asked if you have any spares of that attire of yours?"

"Yeah, why would you ask?"

Yang smirked, "Well… Mind if I borrow one for just one night?" She asked, a gleam in her eyes.

Leone raised her eyebrow until she realized why, a cheeky grin shown. "Oh.. I see now." She grinned. "I'll lend you a spare, in fact, I'll let you keep it when Enrique, Mamoru, and I head back to our world."

"You're the best, Leone." She complimented.

"Anytime, Yang."

* * *

After a while, the others regrouped as Cody was with his friends while the Members of the Night Raid were eating lunch.

"Okay, now I got a complete understanding about the Omega…" Cody said to Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Velvet, and Coco. The two members of CFVY wanted in about the Omega since when they heard Cody fight Enrique again with the latter forming into an Amazon that was just like the drawing Coco drew. "The Omega we all know in history was an apex predator who lived for nearly 100 years. And for Enrique and the world he, Leone, and Mamoru are from, the Amazons come from Artificial Cells made by some scientists. When you think about it, the Omega I fought against, he wasn't messing around and with that belt… it only doubles that power. What if… even without the Amazons Driver, he is something we shouldn't piss off."

"Considering, when in that armored form, he literally cut your GanGunSaber in half and a car without trouble with his bare arms…" Coco started.

"And the fact in his Amazon form, without the driver, he bit through your Sunglasslasher." Yang added.

"Please don't remind me of that…" Cody complained. It took him forever to get both swords fixed. "Anyways, I can see why our enemies want to go after him. With that kind of power, I don't even think Pro Hunters and Huntresses could stop him. We have to see Tsukasa so he can take them home and fast before they go after him. They tried once, and they might try again."

"But what about those other Amazons out there? What do we do about them?" Axel asked.

"We find the source…." Cody stated. "But I am sure the source…" He gulped. "Is in that district they closed off due to those Spider Amazons since they made it their webbed nest…"

They all shuddered knowing that they would not survive much against dozens of the Spiders since they are hard to kill.

"Hello~" Leone's voice said from behind Cody and Axel. The two Riders jolted.

"How did you get here!?"

"Duh, I'm an assassin, what do you think?" Leone laughed. "Anyways I heard you guys might know something of the source? Then you found the right people to do the job."

"Who?" Jaune asked.

She pointed at Enrique and Mamoru. "Hello, they are Amazons remember? Fight fire with fire. They killed Amazons before without trouble and they have rapid healing, much more faster than my Teigu."

Cody pondered on this, due to their abilities, they would be perfect to fight them off. "Alright then… I think this can work." He nodded, "We'll begin to head out there tomorrow before the sun comes up. So, I suggest everyone heads to bed right now."

"Wait." Enrique said.

"Huh?"

The older Amazon walked up to Cody, lowering his collar to inhale the scent. What felt like a minute, a scent entered his nose. It was the same with Yang, Coco, and Velvet. "Did you four go near an Amazon…? It's not like Mamoru's or my own."

"Uh…. Yeah. Before Leone came with us, I fought some that entered the Isle." Cody informed.

"Then why does Yang, Coco, and Velvet have the scent?" He questioned.

They looked at each other until they remembered.

The Heart of the Omega.

"The Heart of the Omega…"

"Hold up! You said Omega? I thought Enrique was the only Omega?" Leone questioned the four.

"Well you see… the Elder of my home has a shrine that honors the apex predator who kills Grimm." Cody explained. "And there is a box that holds an intact heart… of the Omega, the Apex Predator that Grimm fears."

"Can you take me to it?" The older Amazon asked.

"Sure…." Cody admitted, "We can go first thing in the morning."

He nodded before the three members of the Night Raid walked away. "Are you sure that is a good idea, Cody…?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah I am… My guess is he wants to clarify if it is the real deal." He stated. "Let's hope there might be something that can help us… I know that the two are Amazons but we have to do something to help them out."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day, the group were now in the Bullhead as Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Coco, Velvet, Cody, Axel, the three members of the Night Raid, even Alan were waiting to arrive in the island. For Enrique though, he was being asked questions by the bubbly girl, Nora.

"So, you're an assassin? What's it like? Do you guys have sloths where you're from?" Her questions kept going on and on to where he couldn't answer any of them.

His eyebrow twitched upon the questions. "And I thought Lubbock was worse…"

"What's so bad about this Lubbock guy you mention often?" Axel asked.

"Well for one… he is a pervert." He raised his index finger. "A major pervert at that."

"That's how Lubbock is often too." Leone added. "He tried to peek when I was planning to take a bath."

"Please tell me you broke his arm…" Yang asked, her arms crossed.

"I twisted his arm, even popped a few of his fingers." She chuckled. The two blondes sharing a high five.

"So, Enrique? Why do you want to see this thing?" Ruby asked him.

"It's smell…" He answered. "As an Amazon, we can smell other of our kind… so… I want to know if you really do have an Ancient Amazon."

"Well, once we're there, we can find out." Cody nodded.

The group soon made it to the Isle of Dragon's Breath, surprising Alan and the two Amazons of the island. "This is your home…?" Alan asked Cody.

"Mhm. My pride and joy. And one place I sure hope no one dares to try and attack." He said, walking off the boat first. Cody notice some of the kind Grimm whimpered when they saw Enrique. He understood why, the Omega was the apex predator after all.

They soon made their way through the village as they head to the path that led to the shrine, Alan and the two Amazon's quickly looking around at the area, the people and culture. It was like another world to them all.

"Ne, ne Big bro, this place is amazing!" Mamoru beamed.

"Yeah…. It is…. Kinda like Hawaii with a bit of Asian culture mixed in…" He noted.

"Ha...waii…?" The others pronounced.

"An island west of my country, it's considered a tropical paradise in a way with native culture, the food, the waters, even the beaches." he answered.

"That does sound like paradise…" Leone sighed happily.

The group made their way to see the Elder who was at the plaza. "Elder Sein!" Cody called out. The said Elder turned around and saw the group, "Ah, Cody. I'm surprised you came to visit again. What brings you back again?"

"Well actually…" He was interrupted when Enrique stepped forward, "I need to see that Heart that Cody has told me about."

The Elder flinched upon this again before looking at Cody. "I think we can explain it when we get to the Shrine, Elder Sein." Cody suggested. The elder nodded before leading the group to the shrine.

As they were getting close, Enrique and Mamoru could smell it. When they made it to the shrine, the two sniffed as they approached the box. "Ne, it smells similar to yours big bro." Mamoru said.

"Similar? What do you mean by that young man?" The Elder asked.

Enrique didn't use the belt but he was surrounded on steam, revealing his first Amazon form. A low growl was heard from him but he remained where he was as if he wants the elder to see what he is.

Seeing this made the Elder drop his staff. "By the grace of Oum…" He got out.

"Don't worry, he's from another world." Cody reassured.

The elder examined Enrique from all directions, the Amazon glancing at him. "How can you be the Omega…?" He asked.

Steam formed around the young man, revealing his human form. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the armband. "I have an Amazon Cell within me, making me an Amazon…." He explained. "The armband is medicine to suppress it." He presented the Amazon's Driver. "This gives me control while using a new Omega form, increasing the capability of an Amazon."

"To think…. There was another one…" He got out.

"Mamoru here is the Mole Amazon." The Omega gestured to the said Assassin. He then looked at the chest before opening it, revealing the heart. "Same type of cores the Amazon's have…"

"Core?"

"It's like our heart to some but it glows red upon the heartbeat… even making the user's blood black. And I can tell this is an Amazon Heart."

"So it really is a heart…" Cody said.

The Omega stared at the heart that is within the chest before grabbing hold of it, making the others cringe in disgust that he would do something like that. The assassin stared at it, seeing the red glow upon each heartbeat.

His nostrils flared upon the scent as its blood was covering his hand. "Tell me… what was the history of the Omega of this world?"

"It was an apex predator, Grimm feared it. The elder explained. "Even more is that the Omega would always stare at the horizon."

Hearing those words, it made the young man chuckle. "I guess it did have a conscious…" He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"The Omega of this world… Even though it kills… it was doing the one thing that shows it isn't a bloodthirsty monster…"

"And that is?"

"Being human." He answered.

Cody turned to Enrique, "I take it, this was what you were fully looking for? An Answer?" He asked him. He nodded.

"No… my question is, why are the other Amazons, here?" He responded.

They all wondered the same thing until Leone remembered something. "Wait, I remember a portal dragging me, Enrique, and Mamoru here."

"A portal? Well, what did it look like?" Ruby asked.

"It's a portal you dolt. They all look the same. Swirling vortexes…." Weiss sighed.

"Well the one we got dragged into looked like coins of some sort." Leone responded, making Axel's eye narrow.

"Describe."

"Made of silver even having animal markings on them." She shrugged.

"Cell Medals? I thought Avian got them all?" Cody questioned.

"Same here… Guess he missed some." Axel sighed.

"But…. How can Cell Medals bring people over from another world?" Ruby asked.

"Wait… Weiss, is there any type of Dust known to cause a rift disruption?" Axel asked his girlfriend.

"Well… that is a possibility. Fusing dust together can make something new but with other types of energy, it can be unstable unless it is under the right conditions." Weiss answered.

"And since cell medals have energy and fuse it with certain Dust, maybe that is what created the portal." Cody concluded. "But where?"

"The only place that the Atlas military couldn't get through: The Spider Amazon's Den." Axel said grimly. "But with Enrique and Mamoru, we can punch through all of them to get to the epicenter."

"But that's hundred! How can these two go against that many?!" Blake asked.

"We once had to go against an Ant Colony," Enrique pointed it. "We killed all 250 of them, save for the ones Leone killed recently."

"Not mention Blake, we had a small incident that had just as many Grimm there." Cody reminded her before looking at Enrique who was staring at the Heart. "So! You guys know more about them than any of us. Can you tell us how we can kill them?"

Leone and Mamoru looked at each other then at Enrique. "What do you think Big bro?"

He was silent before looking at Cody. "We'll help you… Including myself." He answered. "Being here in this world… it has taught me that there is more to it than being what you have become… it is _who_ you are that matters…" He looks at the core as Mamoru and Leone smiled upon his speech. "In the end… it is better to continue the life… and no matter what action you show… even an Amazon can show that it is human." He smiled once again. "Even if I am an Amazon… I am human too."

To Cody's surprise The Omega's Heart and Enrique were surrounded by a golden aura. "Cody…" Axel said to Cody. "That is…"

"Yeah…. Mind holding that out for me, Enrique?" Cody asked him.

The Amazon nodded before holding out the Heart. Once close enough, Cody raised his hand, his Drive forming onto him as he waves his hand around, making an 'Eye' like seal, once the seal passed over the heart, it turned into green smoke, pouring out from it, what came out of the smoke was a green hoodie, with fierce red eyes, it also had abs, but they were tannish like, along with it having black spikes on the back and sleeves, and finally a familiar armband on the left arm sleeve.

"A Damashii…" Cody got out. He never expected a link form between Enrique and the Heart. The Damashii floated down to the older Amazon, the dark red eyes boring down into the Amazon's dark brown eyes.

"Go on… I think Ghost could use your power of the Omega," Enrique smiled. "Even an Amazon deserves to help others."

It nodded before floating to Cody, the Damashii staring into Cody's eyes who flinched slightly. The Omega was a menace and to be confronted by another is another thing to be nervous. "It's testing you Cody. Don't be intimidated by it." Enrique informed.

The young rider nodded, looking at the Damashii before taking a deep breath then glaring at it, "Lend me your power to erase any threat to the ones I care for." He said to it.

It stared at him a little more before it nodded, making Cody smile as it floated around him and went into the Ghost Driver, the device glowing a dark green color as it soon created a new form of an Eyecon. It was dark green in the front with the back being black, along with a blood red iris and the top having a tannish color with the image of the Amazon Omega faceplate. The words Omega below and the symbol of Omega above.

"No way, that is…" Yang saw what the Eyecon was.

"A Rider Eyecon…" Cody realized as he looked at Enrique. "That means… you are really considered one. Kamen Rider Amazon Omega."

The said Amazon chuckled as he looked at he fellow Rider. "Kamen Rider Amazon Omega… nice ring to it but to the Capital, they call me The Wild Omega." He mused before extending his arm out to Cody. "Cody… you deserve that Eyecon. I may be an Amazon who is a Rider but hearing your words, I think it is fair we truly consider ourselves friends, as well as comrades."

Cody smiled brightly, glad to hear him say this as he extends his hand as the two shook, "Glad you feel that way Enrique. Just remember, as long as you know where you stand, you won't have anything to worry about. As well as remember the good times with the ones you love in the past and in the present."

Hearing that made the older Rider remember his times with Sheele. The memories when he spent time with her... The times they did missions together, along with the dates they had.… He closed his eyes and smiled, "Sheele would want me to continue to fight… She would want me to continue what I do for the Night Raid and the people…" He opened his eyes, tears of happiness shown. "She would want me to continue my life as a human being."

"Sounds to me, like that's how a Rider should be. I'm glad to see you admit you are human." He nodded. "Ready to squish some bugs?"

The Amazon chuckled, "I'm counting on it. Here's the plan.."

* * *

 _Deep within the lockdown area, several Amazon's feast upon the humans and Faunus that remained, only to become food for them as they feast. As they do, Da Vinci walks in, looking around at the Amazons as they have their meals, before approaching the core Amazon, "_ _ **How was your meal?"**_ _He chuckled._

 _It screeched as it tried to attack him, only for chains to prevent it from moving any further. The collar tugging it back._

" _ **Ah,ah,ah. Nice try. How about another one?"**_ _He smirked, raising some Cell Medals as the Amazon flinched and moved back slightly, hissing in distaste._ " _ **Oh…. Don't want me to use this on you again?"**_

 _It spit web at the Ganma who quickly avoided it. Da Vinci chuckled upon its behavior, seeing it like an intelligent arachnid who was once human and given into it's hunger._ " _ **The day has almost come…. Almost enough of your creatures to tear through all over this world… I wonder how that witch, Cinder will react when I save her for last to be eaten?"**_ _He chuckled evilly._

 _In the lockdown area, many webs surrounded the town as Spiders were crawling, some fighting over food. When several tried to climb the walls, they were only electrocuted and fell dead. The people who was trapped continue to hide, trying to survive against the monsters. They hope… no pray to Oum that someone will get them out of the nightmare they are trapped in._

* * *

 _In Beacon, Cinder was told about the Omega leaving soon. The apex predator will be gone from her sights soon…. Her chance to make the plans to progress faster failed as she hoped that he changed his mind spite the fact she knew he wouldn't and for once, she was glad to lose to such a being. If he stayed with Ghost then her plans would be ruined. But at the same time, if he did leave, then she wouldn't have to worry about another force opposing her._

* * *

After a while, the three teams made their plan to how they will get through the Spider Amazons. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Cody, and Axel were in front of Leone, Mamoru, and Enrique. "Alright, to inform you guys that these Amazons aren't your average kaijins." He informed.

"Why is that?" Velvet asked.

"They have human intelligence in other words, they can plan, protect, attack, and kill." Enrique answered.

"Dopants could as well." Axel added on.

"Same with Roidmudes." Cody added.

"Are they capable of having very thick skin that even your rounds can hit through?"

They all shook their heads.

"Then that is what you have to be careful, average rounds are difficult to hit an Amazon. I suggest you use the… Electric Dust." He suggested, a few eyebrows were received as a response. "It creates a discharge that will be able to cut through their hide. Mine has done it before."

"What about swords?"

"Made sure they are durable," Leone responded. "Cody can vouch on that."

Cody slumped his shoulders. " _Please_ don't remind me… took me forever to fix GanGunSaber and Sunglasslasher…" He groaned. "Enrique, when he was in his normal Amazon form, he chewed through my sword and in his Omega form… he cut my sword in half.."

"Another bite in the dust," Yang joked. The others shook their heads upon her pun.

The older Amazon cleared his throat, "Anyways! The Spider Amazons, if in groups, can use their webs to overrun you… and eat you." He warned. "Any questions?"

"I believe my only questions is, will fire work too? Or pure brute strength?" Cody questioned.

"WIth Leone's Teigu, it enabled her to punch through Amazons." He pointed at the said blonde. "You would need superhuman strength to punch through them."

Cody nodded in understanding, seeing that Benkei and Bruce Lee will be the best option. He then takes it out as he turns to Yang and hands it to her, "Just to be on the safe side." He said with a smile. Yang nodded and got hold of the Benkei Eyecon.

"You guys should stay in a team and never separate, they will see it as a chance to kill." Leone added on. "And so, the Amazons will be tough to fight."

"Hmm….. I think that first, the front lines should be your three," Pointing to the Night Raid Members, "Once we split, Yang and Leone would be one team. Mamoru, Axel and Weiss is the second team. Ruby, Coco, Velvet and Alan are next, and finally, me and Enrique will be in the eye of the storm. Fighting whatever brought them here." Cody informed, giving the others their orders.

The teams felt the atmosphere change as they saw Leone's grin, showing her intent as she cracked her knuckles. "I've been itching for a good killing." She mused. "Let's go Night Raid!"

The others gulped upon seeing the aura around her change. It went from her usual Yang-like self to a woman who kills for fun. "Just what kind of people you are with?" Coco asked Enrique.

"The people who are family to me." He chuckled.

"Well, I suggest we get to sleep early. We can strike before the sun rises. If they are like spiders, they'll be sleepy and weak during the night." Cody informed. The group nodded as they all returned to their dorms as Enrique was in the temporary dorm, looking at the ceiling. Once the Dark Spirit is dealt with, it means that Leone, Mamoru and him will be going back to their world.

"Enrique" Leone whispered to him.

"Hm?" I blinked before looking at Leone.

"You think…. When our duty as Night Raid is over…. Think we could come back here? I kinda like it…" She smiled softly.

Hearing this surprised him. "You do…?" He asked. "But Leone… I would have to return to my home, remember…?"

"I know.. We could visit here once and awhile. You forget I'm coming with you."

"Oh right…" He muttered. "Sure… why not."

She smiled and sighed before he blushed, feeling her hugging him as she tries to sleep with him in the same bed. He wanted to move away but a part of him didn't want to… the same feeling was coming back again. "Night… Leone…" He smiled.

"Goodnight, my mate…" She smiled back.

* * *

Across the room, Cody was looking out at the window, while laying on the bed. He sighed to himself softly as a few shooting stars pass by, a worried frown on his face.

Hearing about the Amazon's capabilities, it brings concern for the safety of his friends. Grimm and the kaijins were one thing but this? These were strong opponents to face. But at the same time, it also gave him worry on what else could come after this? What could be worse?

"Something wrong Cody? You're up late…." Yang called out to him, the young rider looking next to him to see a sleepy Yang, rubbing her eyes.

"It's…. It's nothing Yang. Go back to sleep." He denied.

Yang frowned, "Cody I know that look and I can tell when something is bothering you."

He sighed, "I'm… worried…"

"About what?"

"About what the future holds…. Think about it, we faced only Grimm…. Now, we have the Ganma and now these Amazons… What else is next? What more pain will it bring? And what if there's an enemy I can't defeat?" He stated, his head lowered.

Yang's eyes soften. "I don't know but what we can do is make sure nothing else bad happens." She answered. "And to stop those like the Ganma from hurting more people."

"But what if there's something like that Ganmaizer I killed before? What if there's one that I can't beat? I'm scared what it would do to you all if I failed…" He admitted to her. "I know I'm supposed to be a Kamen Rider and not be afraid of anything, but I'm scared of the unknown Yang. What do I do?"

Yang hugged him gently, "Being scared shows that you are a human…" She said softly. "Just look at Axel and Enrique. Even though they are riders, they are afraid."

"They're different…. They faced the worst humanity has, but me? I've only faced against monsters… Axel went through a lot for 10 years while Enrique became an Amazon when he didn't ask for it, even killing as an assassin..." He frowned.

"But Cody, you all have one thing in common," she said. "And that is protecting those you care about. Always searching for the answer to help you."

"But… what if I'm not strong enough?"

"Don't think like that, Cody. I know you can beat them." She kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled softly, sighing lightly as he holds her close, "Thanks for that Yang…. I… needed to hear that."

The huntress nuzzled close to him as the two soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Dawn had begun as the teams woke up. When they were heading to the bullhead, they saw Leone, Enrique, and Mamoru already waiting. "Took you guys long enough," Leone chuckled.

"Heh, well you guys are Assassin's, ready to wake up at the drop of a hair." Yang smirked.

Leone grinned as they all entered the two bullheads. As they took to the sky, they made their way towards the lockdown area as they could see from a distance the webs that were covering the area.

"By Oum…. How many did they take?" Weiss covered her mouth, a few of them able to see several limbs attached to the webbings from a distance.

"They eat to satisfy their cravings…" Enrique said grimly. "The more they eat the more powerful they become."

"Wait, they can get more power just by eating!?"

"It happened before."

The bullheads landed by the gates as they saw the Atlas guards. They approached only for the guards to stop them. "Sorry but you can't enter the area, it is on lockdown from infestation." The guard said.

Cody sighed, taking out the Drive Eyecon and showing it to the guard, "We're friends with Jacob. He asked us to take them out." He answered.

The guards raised an eyebrow as one of them went over to the radio. Cody gulped lightly only to hear a thud as both of the guards were knocked out as Leone cracked her knuckles, showing that she was responsible. "Let's just go kill some bugs," she informed.

"You didn't have to hit them so hard." Ruby frowned.

Leone shrugged before she hit the button, the gates opening. The others saw Enrique in his Omega Rider form and Mamoru in his mole form, surprising some of the teams. Leone grinned, "Lionelle!" Before they knew it, she grew cat ears, lion claws, and tail.

Cody turned to the two other riders, "Ikouze minna!" He shouted to them both. "Oh!" Axel and Alan responded at the three brought up their Eyecons and clicked on them.

 _ **STAND BY!**_

Cody and Axel placed them in the drivers as Alan placed it on his wristbrace and twisted it while the other two closed the belts.

 _ **EYE!/YES SIR! LOADING….**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA!/BAITCHIRMIRO! BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The three Damashii's flew out and circled the three riders as they shouted out, "Henshin!" together.

 _ **KAIGAN!/TENGAN!**_

 _ **ORE!/SPECTER.../NECROM!**_

 _ **LET'S GO!/READY GO!/MEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **KAKUGO!**_

 _ **GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!/DOKI DOKI GHOST!**_

 _ **GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

The three Damashii placed on top of their respected riders as they took down their hoods and the Rider Gem's shined. RWBY, JNPR, Coco and Velvet walked near to the riders, nodding as they were now ready.

Leone, Omega, and Mamoru were the first to enter as they saw them charge towards the Spiders. The three teams were witnessing the brutality they could do as they were punching through, tearing, and destroying any threat they saw that were coming towards them.

To the Remnant gang, the Night Raid were brutal, strong assassins. After what felt like minutes, there was no Spiders by the gate. "Coast is clear!" Leone said.

The others entered and saw all the melted remains of the Spiders that were by the gate, dissolving into goo. Once they all reached inside, the gates closed as Condor Phone flew down, "Thanks Condor." Cody thanked it before turning to the others. "Ready to go into your teams?"

They all nodded before they went into separate groups to scour the area carefully. With Cody and Enrique heading in the deeper depths of the area while the others go off in other directions to destroy any Amazons they find, and hopefully civilians.

"Ready to show the world our power?" Yang smirked at Leone.

"You know it," Leone grinned.

With Mamoru and Velvet, the mole was smelling the air as he walked around in search for anyone. When they came across a blockade, Velvet said, "should we go over it?"

" **Nope!"** Mamoru said before he marched towards it before using his claws to dig a hole. Velvet leaned in to see only for him to pop out to look at the rabbit Faunus. " **Come on, it's easier going under since it gives me better senses."**

"Alright, Mamoru." She smiled, her, Coco and JNPR hopping in after him. They watched him dig as they follow, the dirt surprisingly not coming in contact with them. "So um… how long have you been an Amazon?" Jaune asked.

As he dig, Mamoru spoke up, " **Two years, I was 12 when I was forced to be one by mean people."** He answered as he digs.

"I'm sorry that happened…" Pyrrha frowned.

" **I didn't even know my own papa or mama…"** he continued. " **Like big sis, I was in the streets."**

Hearing this made them look at him with pity. " **But meeting big bro and big sis, I have a family now! Mama Najenda, aunty pinky, uncle Lubbock, uncle Bulat, even big bro Tatsumi and big sis Akame."**

They then smiled softly as Velvet patted his head, "Then we're glad you have one, Mamoru."

Mamoru smiled mentally until he stopped as he scent was going off. " **I smell Faunus and humans nearby!"** He informed. He looked up before he began to dig upward. When he did, he popped out and saw many civilians who were scared and now afraid upon seeing Mamoru. The Mole Amazon crawled out before the survivors saw Coco and the others getting out of the hole as well.

"It's okay, we're here to save you." Pyrrha said to them all.

The civilians were in relief as some were in tears of joy that they will be getting out of the area alive. "Everyone follow our friend through the tunnel." Coco advised the civilians.

They all nodded as the teams began to help the civilian along with Mamoru who was helping them. " **One at a time and be careful."** He said as he helped a civilian get inside the tunnel he made.

As they continue to escort them, they heard one of the boarded windows being slammed into. They all looked and saw the wood forming cracks, showing that the cannibal Amazon's found them. Seeing this Coco got her weapon that converted into a minigun. "Everyone into the tunnel now!" She shouted.

They nod as they rush in quickly, Mamoru, Coco, Nora and Ren holding off the Amazons as the rest help the others get into the tunnel as fast as they can.

Mamoru struck through a Spider as steam surrounded him, the drill now an open star. He charged forward as he rammed a few Spiders to the door before he thrusts his arms into their weak points as the other fire as many rounds at the incoming Spider Amazon's.

As Nora fired another explosive, a web got hold of her weapon in which she looked up to see a Spider as it tackled her.

"Nora!" Ren called out but some Spiders stopped him from getting to her friend.

The said girl uses her aura to prevent it from eating her, the bubbly girl now in tears as she tries her best to stop it.

" _A~MA~ZON!"_ a voice shouted. Before they knew it a figure burst through the window as it tackled the Spider before it used his hand to slice the Spider in half.

Nora looked at her savior and saw a reptile-like figure with the same color scheme as Omega but only this once was less buff than him as he had a tan-orange chest with a white scarf around his neck. His forearms and lower legs have black fin-like spikes as his belt was black while the buckle was white with two red rods.

"What the?" Velvet gasped.

The Spiders charged at the newcomer but the fighter easily blocked their attacks as each time he makes a hit, he says 'Hii'. The combat he was showing was that of a legendary fighter.

The other Spiders hissed before they all ran out of the building. The fighter looking at the others. "Are you alright?" His voice sounded much older than them possibly around his late 30s

"Y-yeah… Who are you?" Nora asked.

"Showa Rider, Kamen Rider Amazon," he introduced himself.

Hearing the word Showa, the members of Team JNPR gasped upon realizing that they were in front of one of the legendary Riders. "As in one of _the_ legendary Riders before the Heisei!?" Jaune said in awe.

"Yes, Decade asked for help. Said friends were in danger." He replied. "I will help friends."

"Then we need all the help we can get. We will get the civilians out of this lockdown area." Coco said, her minigun changing back to her purse form. "Team RWBY, Axel, Leone, Cody, and Enrique are finding the source of this mess."

"Source is Kaijin. Ganma." The Elder Amazon told them. "I help fellow Riders. You all get people to safety."

They nod as they keep helping out, Amazon jumped out of the window and leaped to where the other two riders are at.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the slums of the area, Axel, Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Alan ate fighting off any oncoming forces of Amazons, the group doing their best as they drive them back more. "Do these things ever end?" Weiss complained.

"They aren't like the other kaijins we fought, remember?" Axel reminded.

"Besides!" Ruby beamed, slicing a few more in two. "Helps give us more practice for the Festival."

"There won't be a festival if these things keep spawning," Alan pointed out, using a few spears to impale some Spiders.

"But we'll beat them. We always have!" she smiled, zipping past Alan as she cuts down one that tried to sneak up on him.

Alan grimaced as Axel shot a few as the Amazon's melted. They looked around seeing them dead but their victory was cut short when they felt a tremor. "An earthquake?!" Ruby asked. The others were looking around until Axel saw what was ahead. A large swarm of Spiders that were covering the streets and the buildings they are crawling on.

"That's way too many bugs…." Ruby shivered.

"We have to run now!" Axel shouted before they all made a run for it. They began to avoid the webs that the Spiders were shooting as the run for their lives.

As they ran, Ruby tripped in which she looked at her foot and saw her foot was trapped in some webbing. She grabbed her scythe, only for it to be shot out of her hand as another web entangles it, two Amazons from afar are connected to the webbings as they then began to drag her away. She panicked as Weiss rushed to her and got hold of her, pulling her but the two Amazon's used their strength to pull.

"Don't let me go, Weiss!" Ruby pleaded as the swarm was approaching the group.

"Of course I won't you dolt!" Weiss growled, trying to pull but instead the two Amazons from afar use their webbing on her, dragging the two into the darkness as they screamed before silence remained.

"WEISS!" Axel shouted, about to go after them, until Alan grabbed his arm. "LET ME GO ALAN!"

"We have to run master! There are too many of those things!" Alan argued.

"I can't leave them! They could still be-"

"We don't know! But we have to go!" Axel wanted to go after them but the swarm was getting closer to the point that they have to run.

' _Weiss…. I'm sorry…. I'll find you.'_ Axel said in his thoughts as they left.

* * *

"HAA!" Yang shouted, punching through one of the Amazon's head, "Ugh… While it's satisfying to punch through them, still gross." She cringed, wiping her hand on a towel nearby to remove the goo that remained.

"Not for me," Leone grinned, flexing her claws upon seeing the blood from her latest kills. "This is what I do for a living."

Yang smirked, "Still, this allows me to test my training thanks to Yusuke." She said, grabbing an Amazon that jump out of the ground, she held its neck before she flexes her hand, snapping it's neck easily.

"Heh, training does pay off." Leone commented as they continued their way, as they do, they notice some more Amazons, but they were acting differently, they were in the shadows, as if following or watching them.

"You notice that too?" Yang pointed out as they kept walking.

"Yeah… For the past 10 minutes." The fellow blonde nodded, using her Teigu to keep herself on guard. "Keep yourself on guard."

"I know…. But it does beg the question why they're doing this?" She turns to the assassin, "Have they ever shown something like this before?"

"The few times I've seen something like this was when we fought the Queen Ant Amazon." Leone answered. "I'm guessing there is something ordering them to wait."

"Well, we know two people who will figure it out." Yang smirked.

"Yep and hopefully they will kick their ass."

" **Not this time, young ones."** The two turn their heads to see Da Vinci standing there, " **I will not be defeated by your riders this time. I shall prevail with ease."**

Yang got herself ready to fight while Leone keep remained on guard while keep watching of her surroundings and the Ganma in front of the two. " **Heh, amusing. But you two won't be fighting me."** He then raises his hands, holding what looked like two Eyecons. He pressed them and tossed it in front of him, smoke and electricity forms as two new Ganma were now in front of him.

Onto his left was what looked like a Ganma mixed with a statue. With a grey body, muscles, and a snake around his neck. The second one had a red robe, with some kind of gold ring on his back and two angels on its shoulders, " **Meet Raphael and Michelangelo. They will be defeating you two."**

The grey one scoffed, slamming his fists together while the other one chuckle, the two Ganma approaching the girls. " **I'm taking the blonde Bimbo…"** Michelangelo grinned, looking at Yang.

"Hey!" Yang growled.

" **Guess, I'm taking the lousy untamed cat."** Raphael sighed.

Leone stared at the two Ganma, seeing their strength and it was like Bulat without the Incursio and slightly weaker.

A real opponent.

Yang suddenly felt a change in the atmosphere as she looks at Leone whose grin became rather feral, it was like her intent was much more murderous. This was Leone's real side, the Brawler of the Night Raid. Her left eye was shadowed as it had a red gleam to it. "I've been waiting for a real fight." She said, now making Yang uncomfortable to seeing this side of Leone. She never expect to see her true side.

" **If you believe you can beat me, little kitten. Then prove it."** Raphael taunted her.

Leone grinned upon those words. Oh how nostalgic it was to hear that. Before Raphael knew it, she was in front of him. " **W-What-"** Her clawed fist smashed into his face, nearly denting its face as this sent her opponent flying. Leone looked back at Yang who gaped upon this. "You handle that guy." She looked where Raphael was sent, cracking her knuckles. "The other one is mine, hehehe." She went after him, leaving Yang and Michelangelo behind.

Yang turned to the Ganma as he approached her, she got into a stance and stuck him in the face, but the Statue Ganma grabbed her arm and began to push her back, " **Strong you might be…. But…"** He slams his fist in her stomach, the blonde girl gasping and dropping to the ground, holding it, " **You are still green compared to me."**

She rolled over to avoid its next punch before getting back up. She used her shotgun shells to shoot at the statue Ganma, causing it to stumble back a bit. "I'll show you who's green!" She retorted, charging in and begins throwing punch after punch, striking him until they begin to collide their fists in synch.

Michelangelo growled, striking her enough to throw her into a building near by, " **Serpentine!"** He shouted, the snake around his neck slithered out and grew into a large snake, he threw his arm forward, as the snake entered the building before pulling back out, Yang being wrapped up in it's binds as he began to squeeze on her.

The blonde gasped for air as she tries to break free, only for the Ganma to slam her into building after building, still keeping the hold on her before he slams her onto the ground hard. The blonde huntress knocked out of the fight as Da Vinci scoffs, turning towards where Leone and Raphael is at.

And to his other comrade, he was having trouble beating the other blonde. She was indeed a killer as she was tossing him around like a ragdoll. When he tried to crawl away, Leone grabbed his ankle. "Oh ho trying to crawl away? Nope!" She slammed him back and forth before tossing him to the building. "Man Bulat is better than you. For sure..."

The Ganm groaned, standing up and about to counter attack until it felt something inside him. It looked down to see Leone's claw, pierced through him as he slowly looks up, " **I-Im...poss..ible…."** He got out before he exploded, leaving only his Eyecon left.

" **Seems to me, you're much more than you appear, assassin…"** Da Vinci said, he and Michelangelo walking in, as Leone sees Yang unconscious in the snake's grasp.

"You don't mess with the Night Raid," she warned.

" **Noted. Now I suggest you surrender… Unless you want your friend here, and these two, to become spider food."** Da Vinci snapped his fingers, an image of Ruby and Weiss in the clutches of some Amazon's.

Leone growled upon this. This Ganma was just like those of the Capital. Bastards they were and she kills them. She stares at the two, until a plan came up. She grinned before she raised her hands. "Alright," she smiled.

Michelangelo walked up, the snake wrapping around her as it brought her face to face with Da Vinci, " **I am quite curious on your power.. For now, you shall be fine."** He said, before he spun around, causing a tornado to form around them until he stopped, the tornado disappearing as where they were now was the center and the core of the area. Thousands of Spider Amazon's were thier, including the first one, feasting upon some humans they caught earlier, and near by was the unconscious duo of Ruby and Weiss.

Da Vinci turned to Leone, grabbing her, " **Now… I would like to ask why you gave up so easily? A fighter like you would've just fought till either she wins, or I do. Why submit?"** He questioned her.

Leone smirked mentally. "You two have my teammates and I rather not let my friends get harmed." She shrugged. "Besides you seem to have command to the Amazons."

" **More of, tamed them. They still do not follow me, but as long as I give them food, they will obey."** Da Vinci explained.

"Oh so you feed the bugs and they obey like dogs? Huh.." She chuckled. "So much for being on control to them."

" **As long as my plan works, then I do not care."**

"Don't care huh? Then what if they ruin your plans? You don't have full control of them after all."

" **They do not dare challenge me. I can erase them with ease, like you all as well."** Da Vinci turned to her, holding up the Raphael Eyecon. " **And soon, I will have the power of god…"**

"Meh same old, same old." The blonde shrugged. "Bad guys tell their plan and think they can win." Her scent picked up a familiar smell, making her grin upon knowing who is near. "Besides the bad guys eventually lose sooner or later." She mocked.

" **I have yet to even tell my plan. I maybe 'the bad guy' but I'm no idiot."** He turns to Michelangelo, " **Kill these two."**

The Ganma nodded, the Snake lifting the two blonde up as it mouth opened wide, ready to bite off their heads until…

 _ **VIOLENT PUNISH**_

And like that, the snake's head stopped, a clean cut forms as it's head fell off and the body of it dropped to the ground, the girls free as Leone quickly catches Yang. Michelangelo growls, charging at the blondes until another sound goes off.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

What crashed through was a figure covered in orange energy as it strikes the Ganma, destroying it's body as what landed was none other than Cody and Omega, as they stare down at Da Vinci. Cody turned to see Yang as he kneels down to her, "Is she alright?" He asked with worry.

"She's only knocked out but she will be fine," Leone assured.

" **How did you find me!?"** Da Vinci demanded.

Leone grinned. "One thing about me is that when the mate is in danger, the other _knows_ where they are." She grinned.

Cody turned once more, growling upon seeing Ruby and Weiss, "I'll make sure you won't come back this time, Da Vinci…" He threatened.

Da Vinci growled. " _ **Spider Amazons, lunch time!"**_

Cody looked up and saw dozens of them as they began to shake, as if they are finally waking up. For Omega he counted each one as his armored skin began to boil. " **Cody.. I want you all to take cover…"**

"Got it!" Cody quickly replaced is Eyecon with the Wizard Eyecon.

 _ **KAIGAN! WIZ~ARD!**_

 _ **YUBIWA NO MAHOU! SAIGO NO KIBOU!**_

The Flame Style Damashii flies out and dons onto the rider, the Wizard faceplate placing onto him as he raises his hand, a spell seal forming in front of him as he reaches through, once he does, a giant version of his hand pops out, grabbing Ruby and Weiss and bringing them to the others. After that, the giant hand disappeared as several spell seals form a barrier around the others, protecting them all and letting Omega do his thing.

The Amazon clenched his hands as the Spiders are coming down as his growl increased. Before Cody and the others knew it, they saw him being enveloped by the Spiders. "Enrique!" Cody called out.

However _numerous_ spikes shot out from all directions as it was piercing through every single one to the walls and ceilings. They saw, Omega had spikes forced out of his body before they retreat back into it. Cody sighed as he lowered the barriers, looking at the others, "You guys get out of here. Alright?" He said, waving his hand as another seal is formed next to them.

"Alright," Leone nodded before carrying them into the seal. When they are gone, Cody and the Omega turned to Da Vinci.

"You are gonna pay for what you did, Da Vinci." Cody threatened.

" **Heh, you two believe you can defeat me? Specter thought the same thing and here I stand now."**

" _ **That is where you are wrong, spirit."**_ Omega growled. " _ **You are only blind to see the reality that even in different dimensions there are stronger people than you."**_

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ He shouted, a blast of energy tossing the two riders back a bit, " **You two, these pathetic mortals, your worlds… WILL BOW TO ME!"**

Suddenly the two Eyecons of Michelangelo and Raphael glow as they two gain their forms once more. The three Renaissance Ganmas stood next to each other as they glowed brighter.

" **Buongiorno!"** Da Vinci shouted out first.

" **Buona sera!"** Michelangelo shouted next.

" **Grazie!"** Raphael finished.

" _ **Renaissance!"**_ They then shouted in unison. The three Ganma glowed brightly as they literally fused together, forming into a giant new form. Its lower half had a lion and horse, complete with their legs, heads and even wings, while the upper part was that of a man, mostly resembling Da Vinci but a fiercer look, on the back had the torso and heads of Michelangelo and Raphael, and next them was that of the snake. " **Behold… The power of God."** The large Ganma announced as it raised it's fingers, once done, a portal opens up and more Ganma and Amazons begins to fall down from it, surprising the two riders.

"Oh."

" _ **Crap…"**_

" _ **Kill these worthless Riders!"**_ The Renaissance Ganma shouted as the horde of enemies charged at the two riders.

"Uh, Enrique, can you do that spike thing again?" Cody asked.

" _ **I can't… I will use up too much of my energy if I do."**_ The Omega replied. " _ **We have to make a run for it, I have a plan."**_

"Against that large Ganma? Tried it once before…. We can't escape." Cody noted.

Omega saw the incoming foot aiming for Cody in which he quickly got next to him and used the enhanced power with the Amazon Driver to use his strength to stop it but he flinched as the Ganma tries to push down. " _ **Grh…. Cody move…"**_ he cringed, his feet now in the concrete as the weight continues to force him to go deeper into the concrete. " _ **Move now!"**_

The young rider jumped up into the air to give the Amazon some room, but as he does a large shadow covers him until he turns to see the large hand of Da Vinci grabbing hold of him and squeezes on the rider as he yells out in pain.

" **Neither of you two will escape, nor win against this many…"** Da Vinci said, squeezing on the young rider as the dark spirit tries to crush the Omega under his foot. " **Say goodb-"**

"Dai-Setsudan!" A voice shouted as a swift strike to the Ganma's arm, cutting it clean through. The Ganma roared out in pain as he moved away, giving the Omega the chance to move away along with Cody getting free from its grasp as he landed next to the Amazon as the two Riders saw who was in front of the two.

"Huh?"

To Omega, it was like seeing something that was in his original Amazon form, only the belt is different along with the form it takes. "Friends, alright?" It asked the two.

"Yeah but.. who are you?"

"Showa Rider, Kamen Rider Amazon."

"EH!?" Cody gawked. "One of the legendary Riders!? Wait, you said Amazon…" He looked at Enrique. "Amazon, Amazon Omega…"

The elder Amazon looked at Enrique, both fighters' blood red eyes staring at each other. "Friend…" He said, holding out his claw to the other Amazon.

The Omega looked at the hand then at the eyes. The armored Amazon got hold of the elder Amazon's hand. " _ **Friends."**_

The two Amazons nodded, the two facing the Ganma. To Cody, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Amazon of the legendary generation and the Amazon of the current generation. Both Riders with different strengths while having similar belts and armbands. It was like seeing the unity between two Amazons of different generations.

Both may have become creatures but they have one thing in common: protecting their friends.

That was then Cody finally realized why his new friend fights, even as a Amazon. Enrique may have been afraid to what he became but he used it to fight to kill, to protect innocent lives. "Innocent lives are more important…" He said, he then took out his new Eyecon as it shined slightly, "Guess it's time for a triple Amazon attack." He said, clicking on it as the iris changed into that of the Greek Omega Symbol as he placed it into his driver.

 _ **EYE! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

The Omega Damashii flies out as it circles the three riders, as Cody let out a battle cry, "HAAAA! AMAZON!" He shouted, pushing in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! OMEGA!**_

 _ **ORE WA NO AMAZON! SAIGO NO OMEGA!**_

The Damashii places itself onto the rider, as the faceplate dons on, the faceplate being similar to Enrique's Omega form as the Rider Gem shining. The sleeves also attach, showing the small fins on it as he gets into a stance, "Ikouze Minna!" Cody called out to the two.

"Yosh!" Amazon said as the three Riders charged towards the giant Ganma. The Ganma growls, swinging his fist, but both Omega and Amazon threw back their fist and stuck them, causing the large hands to be tossed back, giving them some room to reach its head.

"Ha!" The two shouted as they punched the Ganma in the face.

It groaned as it held it's face from the pain, the three jumped up high as Enrique twisted the handle on his driver, while Cody pushed the lever once more. As for the Elder Amazon, the back fin flexed and moved as the three then came flying back down.

 _ **VIOLENT STRIKE**_

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! OMEGA! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

"Amazon…. Kick!" The Elder Amazon shouted, the threed fly towards the chest of the Ganma, striking it as they pushed through the chest, sparks, black blood and small explosion begins from inside the Ganma, outward as it began to crumble.

" **N-No… I. shoudn't have lost this easily** _ **!"**_ The Ganma groaned as it slightly turned to the three riders. Around them, they also saw all of the other Amazons beginning to dissolve into dust, along with the medal chains around the source of it all, the first Spider Amazon.

The Amazon Omega looked at the Spider Amazon as he gripped the right handle.

 _ **VIOLENT BREAK!**_

He pulled back, a spear formed before thrusting it towards the Spider. It got got only to see the spear as it was impaled, landing to the wall. The Amazon was pinned, the spear through its head as it quickly formed into goo, the rest of the Amazons then quickly disappear, leaving the injured Da Vinci, trying to get back on it's feets with the two Eyecons in his hands.

" **I… will not…. lose…."**

The Omega smashed his boot onto the Eyecons, the Ganma looking up to see his blood red eyes. " _ **This is for trying to take Leone away into this world."**_ He smashed his foot onto Da Vinci's back. " _ **This is for harming Mamoru."**_ He grabbed hold of the Ganma's arm and _ripped_ it off. He grabbed hold of the Ganma's neck. " _ **And this is for harming Cody's friends and loved one."**_ He tossed the Ganma into the air as he twisted the left handle.

 _ **VIOLENT PUNISH!**_

The spikes on his arms extended, turning into blades as Da Vinci fell down towards him, once close enough, Omega swung his arm, slicing through the Ganma as it screamed one last time, before erupting into flames as the Eyecon flew out, before sparking and shattering into pieces. The battle was over.

* * *

Outside of the gates, it opened once more as Cody, carrying the exhausted Enrique along with Amazon following behind them, the others see them as they rush up to their friends, Leone picking up Enrique as Yang hugged Cody.

"You guys did it!" Yang smiled.

"Is everyone alright?" Cody asked before Yang bopped his head.

"You seriously need to stop worry about us so much, Cody. We're fine." She said with a smile. "Besides Leone beat the heck out of Raphael Ganma."

"He was weaker than a pickpocket." She huffed. "I'm used to fights since others have a Teigu."

"Tell me about it… You were a whole different person when you fought him." Yang muttered.

"Comes to show that no one should mess with the Brawler of the Night Raid," she chuckled.

Enrique's stomach growled loudly, making some of the members move back a bit. "Guess I'm hungry." He chuckled.

"Well, we'll have a feast before Tsukasa sends you guys back home." Axel said to them.

"Hell yeah, a feast!" Leone beamed.

"Meat!" Mamoru said cutely.

Enrique smiled before looking at the elder Amazon. He moved away from Leone and approached the elder one. "Thank you… Seeing how capable you were and calling me a friend, I needed to see that not everyone is a monster." He thanked.

The Amazon shook Enrique's hand. "Friends help. Riders help each other," he pointed at Enrique's heart. "You have good heart. Not monster, you are human like me. You are Kamen Rider Amazon Omega." Hearing this surprised the others. Being bestowed the title from one of the legendary Riders was considered a true honor.

Cody smiled, patting the assassin's shoulder, "Welcome to the club." He joked. "Being bestowed the title by a legendary Rider? You are lucky."

Enrique smiled under the collar. "Hey, you smiled!" Cody noticed under the collar.

"Heh…" He chuckled before seeing Amazon wave at them before jumping over the rooftops, heading back to Tsukasa's studio. "Kamen Rider… Guess it fits."

The group made their way back to Axel's mansion as they all began to celebrate. Mamoru and Enrique was consuming lots of meat as the way Mamoru eats made some of the girls fawn over his cuteness. Seriously, for a 14 year old boy, his manners, looks, and personality would make any girl adore his cuteness.

"You know, if you guys think about it, you could use that as a weapon." Yang chuckled, teasing the young Amazon, and giving Leone some ideas on that.

"Why not put him in a sailor uniform?" Leone chuckled. Hearing this made Velvet, Coco, Yang and Weiss imagine Mamoru in one and with his personality. Upon imagining this, the girls blushed brightly, while Yang and Coco had more a lustful grin to their faces.

That was until Leone covered her head bop making her turn to Enrique, "Don't you dare give them any ideas…. We're not using his charm as a weapon." He denied her.

"Aw come on, with him in this world, our little brother wouldn't mind the attention of the girls." Leone poured.

"Like what Lubbock said about me?" Mamoru tilted his head. "He thinks I am young to what he calls attract girls. He was all jealous or something like that."

"Yes he was." Enrique nodded, turning to Leone, "And I rather not have him gain a harem, thank you very much."

"Har-em? Oh Lubbock once told me that it means-"

Enrique quickly covered his mouth. "Mamoru, no more talking to Lubbock. His pervertedness shouldn't get into that mind of yours. I rather not have him corrupt you with his pervertedness. And I am gonna _talk_ to Lubbock about it."

The others laughed from this, everyone continuing with the party as they enjoy one last night with their new friends. But in the end, the morning came as they reach Hikari Studios, inside, Tsukasa was ready to help them get back home.

"So, these are the people killers huh? Well, let's get going already." He sighed before a bop from Natsumi made him flinch.

"You're not even going to give them that photo, Tsukasa-san?" she frowned, crossing her arms.

"Photo?" Enrique asked.

He sighed, reaching into his pocket and handed him a photo, it showed the image of the group at the party last night, each face showing a brightful smile, while behind Enrique showed the Image of his Omega form and Sheele behind him, smiling at him, along with the Original Amazon too as if they were phantoms.

His eyes watered upon seeing it. Sheele was watching over him. "Sheele…" He recognized as his smile was shown. He looked at Tsukasa. "Thank you, Tsukasa."

He nods as a small vial of black, white and silver mist form behind him, "Alright, just follow me and we'll be at your world. Then maybe I can finally relax?" He sighed.

The three looked at Cody and the others. "It was nice meeting you all," he smiled.

"Thank you for helping us!" Mamoru thanked.

"You guys try not to cause much trouble. Oh and Yang I left something for you at your dorm." Leone winked.

"Yes!" She beamed, much to Cody's confusion.

The young rider walked up, holding his hand out to the assassin, "Good luck, and I know you'll be able to get back home." He said to him.

Enrique got hold and returned the handshake. "Thanks, Cody and I'm sure you and your comrades will beat those dark spirits." He nodded. "You take care and protect your love."

Cody blushed as he turns to see Yang next to him, holding his hand as he turns back and nods, "I'll give everything I got for her." He responded, "And you remember that there's another one out there for you too."

Enrique glanced at Leone who was talking to Ruby and Coco before looking back at Cody. "Yeah… Sheele would want me to." Mamoru was the first to enter the vial followed by Leone as Enrique was one step from entering before he looked at the others.

"Semper fidelis," he said before entering the vial, vanishing from their sights.

"What did he mean by that?" Cody asked Tsukasa.

The dimension rider chuckled. "It's Latin language that some people say due to its meaning back on Earth." He explained.

"What does it mean?" Alan asked.

"He was saying, 'always be faithful'" And like that, the 3 assassins and the world destroyer leaves them, bringing them back home.

* * *

 _ **(Insert Ending - Stay The Ride Alive - GACKT)**_

Back on the world of where Enrique and the rest of Night Raid were, the vial appears as the 3 assassins walk out, sighing with relief as they look around before looking back at Tsukasa. "Here you 3 are. Try not to bring any more of your problems here, alright?" He sighed once more.

"We won't," Mamoru replied.

Tsukasa smiled before entering the vial, disappearing. Before the three knew it, time finally resumed. "Guess the goddess was waiting for us to return to resume time." Enrique said.

"Ne, ne! I can't wait to tell Big Sis Akame about this!" Mamoru smiled, heading back to the HQ.

Leone and Enrique paled before they grabbed Mamoru. "I think it should be kept between us three, little brother." Leone advised.

Mamoru looked at the two before he nodded, "okay…"

"How about I make you those hamburgers I often make?" Enrique offered.

"Yay! Hamburgers!" He beamed.

"Before we head back." Leone smiled, grabbing Enrique, "We need to visit someone… to air things out finally."

Enrique realized who she was referring to in which he nodded. As Mamoru heads back, Enrique and Leone visit Sheele's grave, the two placing some roses on it as Leone moves back to give him some room.

"Hey Sheele… I'm back again," he said softly. "I… We have had a good travel to another world. Leone, Mamoru, and I met three other Riders… Just like me, people with abilities to protect people they care about…. I was doubting myself for who I became but now… Now I don't." He looked at the grave. "I realized that my actions show that I am human even if I am an Amazon…" Tears fell from his eyes. "I miss you a lot Sheele… but I now know that you are watching over me after all… thank you, Sheele." He reached in his pocket and pulled out it wasn't the teigu glasses that Sheele gave him, but her own glasses. He sets it down next to the gravestone. "Continue to watch over me… all of us of the Night Raid." A soft breeze passes by him, but if felt more like a touch from a hand, along with a soft kiss on the forehead, as if she did it herself to answer him.

Leone smiled, walking up and wrapping her arms around him, holding him close, "Let's go, my mate. We need to head home now." She said softly to him.

He placed his hand on hers, still having the same feeling again. He would have to tell her soon… It's only a matter of time. "Let's go…" He nodded before the two walked away as Sheele's old glasses shined in the moonlight.

* * *

Back in Remnant, Cody was now laying on the bed, relaxing as he sighed with relief. The battle was over, the Ganma destroyed and the people safe, though while more people died due to that attack, he knew they would recover like before. As he laid there, he turned his head, only seeing himself in the room as the others are still at Axel's Mansion, having a small movie marathon, along with CFVY now.

"Hmm…. maybe I should join them?" Cody said to himself, leaning forward to get up.

However he heard the door open, making him look but his jaw dropped as he blushed. What stood there was Yang, wearing the same outfit Leone had, but to her design. A long orange scarf, with a yellow tube top, tan pants with some cuts on them which were identical to Leone's, and some unique sleeves that have her emblem on them.

"Y-Y-Yang?!" Cody got out.

"Like it?" She grinned. "It's just like Leone's." the young rider was speechless for once, unable to say anything until he gulps.

"W-Why are you here? I thought you were… with the others?" He asked her.

"I thought it would be nice to spend time with you while I wear this," she approached him before wrapping her arms around him. "Don't you like it?"

Cody gulped as he nodded softly, "I-I do Yang… It…. looks great on you…." He admitted.

"So…" She leaned in to whisper, "What's stopping you?"

"I-I… uh.. I..." Yang giggled, she remembered that he acted like this from their first kiss as she places her finger on him, silencing him..

"Just relax," She whispered. The young rider nodded, relaxing as she pressed her lips against his, the two relax as for the rest of the night, was something they would both remember for a long time.

* * *

A/N: And with that! The Movie is done! :D Hope you liked everything we put into this? Cause now, we'll be 'possibly' working on vol 3. ^^ And yeah, now Cody has a new Eyecon! 2 more Rider Eyecons to go! :D

Now, cause of this and Vol 3, I decided to do something special... No it's not a contest. That part is done. I'm now willing to let you all submit your OC's and RWBY Team into Vol 3. All you need to do is one thing, Submit them to me via PM. I repeat. If YOU want your OC and RWBY Team to be in Vol 3, PM me. I WILL NOT accept any submission through the Reviews. It's this way I can determine if you're serious enough on this. And once done, a few lucky people will have their OC's in the story.

So, get cracking people! :3

Until then, Later minna!


End file.
